Speck of Happiness
by Chuck Whitlock
Summary: In Britain the war has ended and Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Neville need to get away. The boys move to Forks, Washington, where they meet much more than they bargained for with incredibly attractive vampires and shape shifters running about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thank you for reading. This is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. It is a story has gay boys in it, don't like don't read. The pairings are: Edward/Harry, Neville/?, Ron/?, Draco/?, and Blaise/OC I do get to keep some secret. Rated T for now. Stays with the Harry Potter universe until the sixth book then turns AU, and Twilight is with Bella moving back to Phoenix after New Moon. **

**Love ya, T**

* * *

Speck of Happiness

Chapter One

"Harry get it!" Ron screams as he comes running into Harry's room, waking the raven haired boy from an unusually peaceful slumber.

"Ron," Harry says sleepily, "Get what?" This is the first night they haven't shared a room and Ron is already running in screaming for something, and God forbid he wake Draco or Blaise from their beauty sleep. The four boys have been staying in Grimmauld Place since the end of the Final Battle, which was only two months ago. They are staying at Grimmauld Place until they can find a permanent residence, hopefully someplace far from the wizarding world.

"The spider!" Ron yells as he grabs Harry's arm and yanks him out of his bed and into the hallway to the redhead's own room. Harry rubs his eye sleepily and stares at Ron's room, it is almost exactly like Ron's room in the Burrow but larger. Ron does not enter the room himself, but merely pushes Harry inside and cowers by the door.

"Where is it?" Harry asks, stretching his long torso and his thin night shirt rolls up leaving his six pack abs exposed. Harry was not the same malnourished boy the Dursleys had forced him to be as a child. He buffed up during his sixth year at school, that way he would always be prepared for Death Eaters in case hand-to-hand combat ensued.

"On the poster." Ron says shakily as he points to one of the many Chudley Cannons posters positioned on the wall. Harry conjures a copy of Witch Weekly and hits the spider, effectively killing it.

The green eyed boy turns to his best friend, "Any reason why you couldn't ask Neville?"

"He was asleep." Ron says with an apologetic look at Harry's eye roll, "Well I'm sorry Harry, usually you don't sleep much so I assumed you were awake when I barged in."

"Mmmhmm," Harry replies with a yawn, "Maybe this was the first night that I didn't have your snoring to keep me up." Though the five boys have lived together for two months they really didn't have their own rooms until tonight. Harry and Ron always slept in the same room it was easier to help with nightmares this way. The same goes for Neville, Blaise, and Draco who share the master suite, it was surprising at first, how well the trio gets along. The boys decided to try sleeping on their own for once tonight.

"Whatever," Ron says with an eye roll, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harry replies.

"And don't let the nargles bite." They say in unison, as they part ways. A tribute to their lost friend. No, Luna Lovegood did not die in the battle, but the war hardened her, she is no longer the carefree spirit she once was.

* * *

"_Edward, please come out._" Carlisle thinks to his heart broken son.

"Go away." The same response the doctor had been getting for the past weeks.

Carlisle sighs, "_Fine."_ Before he goes down the steps to join the rest of his worried family.

Meanwhile in his room Edward drowns in sorrow. He has so many thoughts swarming through his mind. _This is all your fault you monster. Why would she leave so suddenly that I couldn't even get it from Charlie's thoughts? I could have sworn she was my mate. Am I that repulsive? This is Jacob's fault, if he had never egged me on to a fight she would still be here. I should kill him. Wait no, that would break the treaty..._ all the while Bella's Lullaby plays in the background.

Downstairs in the family room the Cullen's are all sitting listening to the music and sounds of anger, angst, and self-pity that flow from Edward's room.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asks, if she could cry she would, she hates it when her "babies" are unhappy.

Carlisle puts a soothing hand on his wife's shoulder, "Well it's been two months and the only thing he's done is hunt and mope. We have to get him out of that room and back into his routine, but I don-" The doctor stops when he sees that his small black haired daughter has that far off look in her eye. The Cullen's all wait expectantly for Alice to tell what she just saw.

"Oh Edward is definitely going to school tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. And he's going to do it willingly, based on what I just saw that I know he saw. In fact, there he goes now to hunt." Alice says with satisfaction as she sees her brother jump across the river and run into the forest.

"Well what did you see?" Emmett asks impatiently as he looks to the forest where his brother just ran and back to his smaller sister.

"That's not for me to tell." The pixie haired vampire says with a smirk.

* * *

"Where are we moving?" an incredulous Draco asks for the fifth time.

"We're moving to America, Forks, Washington to be exact." Harry says with a smile, "And don't ask again because that's the last time I'm telling you."

Draco mutters, "We're moving to America." bewildered. Just The-Boy-Who-Lived and Draco became friends during the summer before sixth year did not stop the pale blond from still being at times the aristocratic Malfoy he is.

~Flashback~

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon yelled, as two boys appeared in his sitting room with a loud crack. Harry upstairs knew immediately that someone apparated into Number 4 Privet Drive. Both boys were handsome, one with dark skin, high cheekbones, hair cut close to his head, and deep brown eyes. The only thing that the second boy had in common with the first was that he was tall. The second boy has pale skin, grey eyes, and pale blond hair that swept across his eyes. Both had a looks of combined fright and determination in their eyes.

"Where's Potter?" Blaise asked the fat man that reminded him of a walrus.

"Blaise? Malfoy?" Harry asked as he came around the corner of the kitchen where he had been observing the situation, "What are you doing here?" Harry raised his wand.

"Thank goodness you're here," Malfoy said as he and Blaise dropped their wands and raised their arms. Harry quickly snatched up their wands.

"We need to talk." Blaise said.

"Bloody hell no you're not!" Vernon roared from his frightened position in the corner, "This is my house!"

"Shut up or I'll hex you." Harry said to his tormentor.

"Oh no you can't do that or you'll be kicked out of your stupid school!" Vernon replied with a satisfaction.

"But Blaise is of age, the trace isn't on him. How do you think they got here?" Harry retorted. Vernon paled and shrank back into the corner. Harry turned to the Slytherins, "follow me."

Once in Harry's room the Slytherins explained that this was the night of their initiation into the Death Eaters, and they were terrified. They had no intention of becoming Death Eaters or following orders from an insane Dark Lord. Harry contacted Dumbledore and they have been friends ever since.

~End Flashback~

"Why Forks?" Blaise asks, he wonders if most places in America are named after their silverware.

"Well," Ron starts, he had helped Harry pick where they moved, "First is the climate, it's supposedly cold and rainy all year round, just like Britain. That way we'll be less homesick."

"Secondly," Harry continues, "It isn't a wizarding community, but there is one in Seattle for whenever we need anything."

"And third," Ron continues, "It's on the west coast in America that's the farthest I think we can get from here." He looks at each of the four boys, "and I think we need to get away from here." The boys nodded in response.

"And lastly," Harry finishes, "It's a small town, a very woody area," The boys smile as Neville's face lights up, "So it will be secluded enough that we will have some privacy."

"So we're flooing to America today to...?" Neville asks.

"Look at houses of course!" Draco says with excitement.

"Only Malfoy could get so excited over shopping," Ron mutters to Harry, who laughs and Blaise joins in at the death glare Ron gets.

An hour later the five boys are stepping out of a fireplace at Sweeping Brooms in Seattle that greatly reminded them of the Leaky Cauldron. "We need to find a place to rent a car," Harry says as they step onto the muggle streets, "Don't keep it to yourself if you see one."The half-blood turned to see his four pure-blood friends looking at him blankly. "Right, I'll just ask for directions."

"Good idea." Neville laughs, "because I know that I have no idea what you're talking about." The other pure-bloods shake their heads in agreement, the most they've ever driven were motorcycles.

Another forty-five minutes later and the boys are headed to Forks sitting comfortably in a blue 2012 Jeep Wrangler with a hard cover top, thanks to an expanding charm placed on the inside. Blaise keeps looking at his arm with a pleased look, the attractive employee at the dealership eagerly wrote her contact down on his arm when he had asked. "Blaise get over yourself," Draco says with a huff when he catches him smiling down at his arm again, "I mean Potter or I could have easily gotten those numbers she put on your arm if we wanted them."

Harry laughed from the drivers seat, "Her phone number, oh that reminds me we need to get phones." The other boys ignored him.

Blaise huffed, "Why would she ever go for you when I am in the room?"

"We could have gotten her 'phone number'" Draco says, "if we played for your team."

"Doubt it, because-" Blaise starts the raven haired Gryffindor interrupts him.

"Oh we're here!" The boys, despite themselves, look out the windows excited to see their future home. It is raining, just like Harry said it would probably do, and there were lots of trees. Harry turned into a strip mall where the Realtor's office is.

"Hi I'm Theresa," says the women when they step into the office, "And you must be the young men who called me earlier. "

"Ah yes," Blaise takes over, being the oldest he usually handles affairs that must take place outside of their little family of sorts, "I am Blaise Zabini, and these are Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Long." The darker skinned Slytherin gestured to boy, who nodded. Blaise didn't use Neville's full last name because the shy Gryffindor had informed Blaise that he had been made fun of for it as a child, and Blaise didn't want to start that in their new home.

"Well let's get right to business," Theresa says, "How many bedrooms are you looking for?"

"Six." Harry replies quietly.

"Great I know just the place." The realtor smiles enthusiastically, "Do you want to go see it now?"

The five nodded and soon they are off.

* * *

Edward was downstairs and ready to go earlier than usual the next morning. He greeted Esme with a kiss on the cheek and hug, as well as his sister. Emmett happily joked with him once more and Jasper smiled at his upbeat mood. Carlisle had left earlier than Edward got downstairs.

At school Edward was the attention of much gossip, many rumors spread about his two month absence after his girlfriend's sudden move. "He attempted suicide so he was in a special hospital for a while" "He ran off with Bella and things went south in Phoenix so he's back here" "He ran away after Bella, and he finally came back after the Cullen's offered him more money or a different car." They had no effective on Edward's bright mood as he looked expectantly around school. And he was dressing nicer than he usually does, and he even bought a new car yesterday, a silver Ferrari F430, after his hunt, but Edward didn't care at about anything except his mate and when he would finally get here.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Harry we have to get it!" Draco says pulling on the sleeves of Harry's raincoat. Behind the blond Neville and Ron nodded, while Blaise looked like he couldn't care less. Theresa is giving them a minute alone to deliberate whether to buy the mini-mansion they are currently standing in. The house is made of wood, with plenty of large windows. The house sits on several acres of land and surrounded by a high stone fence with a gate. The inside has four floors. The basement which Draco quietly said it was to be the potions lab, also came with an indoor pool, and movie room. The first floor is very open and spacious, with archways leading from one room to the next instead of proper doors. The kitchen is big with granite counter tops and an island in the middle with room for a proper table. The Second floor houses five of the bedrooms, each equal in size with their own bathrooms and walk-in closets, and the fourth floor is composed of the master bedroom. The room has slanted ceilings that let you know that this was once the attic, and a large master bathroom.

"What do you think Blaise?" Harry asks pretending to be unsure, of course they are getting this house.

"I guess we can get it." Blaise takes his time answering, "The kids obviously love it." Harry nods. "Theresa?"

"You all have a decision?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes," Blaise answers, "What forms do I have to sign? And when can we move in?" Cheers erupt all around.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, review please. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HP canon until sixth year, then AU. Twilight AU after New Moon. Pairings: Harry/Edward, Draco/?, Ron/?, Neville/?, Blaise/OC**

* * *

Speck of Happiness  
Chapter Two

"I am truly sorry Esme," Rosalie says with a look of remorse on her face.

"I'm sorry too Esme." Emmett adds with a look similar to his wife. The two have destroyed one of the Esme's bathrooms. Edward deeply wishes that he didn't know, or hear what they were doing when they broke it.

"Oh it's okay," Esme replies with a small smile, "I just need some more tile, and I can fix it easily."

"We can go get it for you" Rosalie suggests and Emmett perks up like a puppy.

"That would be wonderful." Esme says. Edward, who was reading upstairs in his room, feels a strong urge to go with the couple.

"Rose? I'll come with," Edward says before he realizes that he's talking.

"Great," His sister replies, "What's with you going everywhere now?"

Edward smiles but doesn't reply as he gets into the back of Emmett's huge Jeep.

* * *

"Where are we going first, oh fearless leader?" Ron asks from the back of the Jeep they are riding in. The five of them are going shopping for furniture, carpet, and appliances. The house they bought needed a lot of work before they could call it home. Harry is driving, Blaise is in the passenger seat, and the other three are lounging in the back.

"Furniture," Harry replies turning into the parking lot of the furniture store. The green eyed teen suddenly does a U-turn and drives out of the lot, "Let's go to the flooring store instead." He didn't know why but he got a sudden urge to go there instead.

"Oi!" A disgruntled Malfoy says, "I can drive better than that Potter!"

Harry ignored him as he pulled into The Floor Store parking lot next to a white Jeep much larger than wizards'.

The store is humongous with several different departments, Carpet, Hardwood, Tile, and others that aren't really connected to floor like paint. The vast majority of the carpets are in the back. "Race ya!" Harry yells suddenly to Ron. The two dash through the wide aisles and Harry's just about to win when he runs into someone very cold and hard.

* * *

Edward was walking with Rose and Emmett, who was carrying all the tile. Edward's disappointed, he has not gotten out of this trip what he wanted. He was still thinking about it when he's run into by a guy, roughly 5'6" though he's short he's muscled and looks around eighteen. The teen has black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

The second Edward saw those eyes he quietly growls, "Mine." The only ones who heard him are Emmett and Rose, their eyes widen in surprise and walk ahead quickly. They know Edward wants privacy.

The vampire catches his mate before he fell to the ground, "Oh, hey." Edward looks down to see the emerald eyes staring up into his topaz ones. He notices that his mate's breathing hitched and his heart rate increases, Edward smiles in satisfaction that his mate feels something too. Unlike Bella he feels no yearning to kill him.

"Er, sorry, and hi." His mate replies. _My mate is British!_ Edward thinks holding his mate in his arms Edward sinks to the ground and leans back on one of the shelves, pulling his mate into his lap. The raven haired teen blushes at such close contact with a stranger.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." The vampire is still smiling fondly at the teen in his arms. Harry blushes even more at the loving gaze he is receiving. Edward waited for the boy to reply, he desperately needs to know his mate's name.

"Harry Potter." The boy replies._ Harry, I've never heard of a more beautiful name. _

Just as Harry spoke another boy runs over, "Harry!" Edward angrily eyes the newcomer who interrupted time with this mate. The boy is tall, with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes. The newcomer blushes when he see the intimate position Harry and Edward are in.

"Ron," Harry groans, "I'm fine, go look at carpets with the others." Harry says with a clear 'go away' look. Ron gives an eyebrow wiggle and a not so discreet thumbs up before leaving. Edward chuckles, and Harry's blush deepens even more, "Sorry about... him."

"No problem." Edward says, _Well I might as well get this over with,_ "Do you want to go out with me?" Edward is grateful that the words come out clearly and only slightly rushed.

"Yes," Harry says.

"I'll pick you up at seven, where do you live?" Edward asks with a bright smile.

Harry tells him the address and Edward stands lowering Harry back to the ground. "I'll see you tonight, but now I have to go meet my brother and sister." The vampire kisses Harry's hand before he goes.

"See you tonight," Harry calls after him. Only after Edward was in the car talking to Emmett and Rosalie did he realize two things about his mate, first was that he couldn't read his mind or his friend's, and second, his mate is a man. Which shocked him greatly because Edward always believed himself to be straight.

* * *

Harry is walking to the back of the store where the carpets are. When he gets closer he hears Ron, "The two were cuddled up all cozy against the shelves, I mean they just met," Harry turns the corner to see Draco, Neville and Blaise listening to Ron with smiles, "who knows how long it is before they-" instead of saying it Ron does an awkward thrusting motion that makes the other three laugh, while Harry blushes even more, if that's possible.

"Haha Potter's finally gonna get some!" Blaise laughs, being the most 'experienced' one of the group. At Hogwarts even after being considered a blood traitor many Slytherin girls still threw themselves at him, same for all the other houses.

The next hour they were walking out of the store with nothing but a receipt and an appointment for people to come install the floor. The boys had decided on carpet for their personal bedrooms. Ron got orange, Draco got black, Neville got gold, and Blaise and Harry got white. For the master bedroom they decided on a tan color, and a white hardwood floor. The first floor kitchen, sitting room, and dining room were to have white hardwood floors and the family room is to have tan carpets. The basement will also have tan carpet, except for the potions lab and the pool area.

"Next stop furniture!" Harry says as he looks at his watch, 3:27 "And let's hurry up I have a date at seven." The other boys stared at the green eyed Gryffindor in awe, they haven't seen him genuinely smile this much in ages. Could meeting one guy really make such a difference?

Two hours later the boys are walking out of the furniture store, with movers planning to deliver the furniture to their mini-mansion. Each boy has gotten two four poster beds, one for their personal room and one for the master bedroom, with two matching night stands and a chest of drawers. Ron's is a light tan color, Harry's a dark brown, Blaise's is a black, Draco's is white, and Neville's brown. They decided to get a black leather sectional, a glass coffee table and a love seat for the family room, and a couple of loves eats and another glass coffee table. The kitchen also has a glass dinner table.

"Dammit it's already 5:30!" Harry says angrily as they pull into the driveway of their new house. He rushes into the house, grabs the floo powder, and shouts "Grimmauld Place!" before the others are even in the house. Harry runs into his room and pulls out a nice blue collar shirt and black chinos with black loafers. Harry grabs a towel and soap before running back to the fire place grabbing more floo powder and shouting, "The Oak Manor!" the name of their new house. The boys laughed as Harry scrambled out of the fireplace and runs upstairs to the room he claimed as his. Thirty minutes later Harry is out of the shower and putting on his clothes. He brushes his teeth and styles his hair. _Ding Dong_ Harry jumps at the sound of the doorbell, and checks his watch, 7:00 exactly and he still needs a couple finishing touches on his hair.

* * *

"Hello." Another boy answers the door of Harry's house. Edward is beginning to get jealous._ How many men does my mate live with?_ This boy has darker skin and high cheekbones, "I'm Blaise, and you must be Edward, Harry hasn't quit talking about you all day." Edward decided to wear a green collar shirt and black jeans that fit snugly.

Edward smiles this is definitely good news, "Hi Blaise, nice to meet you."

"Come in," Blaise moves from his position blocking the door, Edward is surprised to see that the house is empty except for three boys reading on the floor, "I would offer you a place to sit, but as you can see..."

"You all just moved." Edward says, it's not really a question.

"So Edward," Blaise drawls, being the oldest and only heterosexual male in the house he considers himself the 'dad' of the group, "Where are you taking Harry?"

"We're going to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles." Edward replies, he wasn't expecting to get the dad treatment tonight.

"Mmmhmm," Blaise says, "Now I can personally promise you that if you hurt our Harry you will get hurt." Blaise glares threateningly at Edward as Harry walks down the steps. Edward totally forgot about the dad treatment.

"Ready to go?" Edward asks giving him a crooked smile.

"Yup." Harry says and he blushes when Edward takes his hand, not even noticing the cold.

They're about to close the door behind them when Blaise calls, "Harry!"

"What Blaise?" says the irritated Harry.

"Get some!" Blaise says laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face as he quickly shuts the door. "What are we going to do tonight boys?"

"The real estate person said there's a beach not to far from here." Neville says stretching as he puts his book down, like Harry he had also buffed up during sixth year, all of them had.

"Okay let's go." Ron says putting down his book, as he does a magazine slips out of it.

"I'm driving!" Draco says running to grab the keys Harry dropped in his rush. The other boys groan hopefully they get their alive.

* * *

They're on the way to Port Angeles in Edward's Ferrari and the conversation flowed very easily, but Harry needs to get this off his chest.

Harry sighs and smiles, "I've never met a vampire as nice as you."

Edward freezes for a moment before returning to his relaxed position, "Me, a vampire? pssh that preposterous."

"Please, I've met a couple vampires before, most of them aren't this civilized though and they have red eyes. Hermione told me once that vampires who don't drink human blood don't have red eyes. And don't deny it again, your cold skin I noticed at first but not anymore, and you're incredibly attractive, shockingly so. And when I ran straight into you, you didn't even stumble." Edward stares at his date with his mouth open, "Well you can trust my brothers and I with your secret, now you have to keep one of ours."

"You can trust me with anything, love." Edward say, running his thumb across Harry's hand.

"Well, I'm telling you because we know your secret," Harry starts and sighs, "We're wizards."

"That's incredible." Edward gives Harry another loving gaze, "But why are you telling me this? Are you always so trusting?"

Harry laughed bitterly, "I'm hardly what one would call trusting, but you, I'm surprisingly comfortable around you. Oh are we here?"

"Yes," Edward says getting out of the car and walking around to open Harry's door, "and I'm glad your comfortable, because I am absolutely blissful around you." Edward kisses him gently on the cheek. Harry blushes, "Your blush is so cute. Now let's get you some food."

"Anything you say," Harry says as the vampire takes his hand once more and leads him inside.

"Reservation for Cullen." Edward tells the hostess and she rushes off to prepare their table.

"How do you already have reservations when you just asked me out today?" Harry asks surprised. Edward only smiles and winks in reply.

The two young men order and talk about everything and nothing just happy to be in the presence of each other.

* * *

"Looks like a party," Ron observes as the four walk over to the beach.

"I've never been to a bonfire," Draco says as he stares in wonder at the beach where a large green fire was burning, "Do you think they're using the floo network?"

"I have no idea." Blaise says.

"I wasn't expecting this many people to be here." Neville says, and Blaise wraps a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay Neville we're right here." Draco says.

"Hey!" Someone is waving them over to the beach. The boys jog over to meet the figure.

"Hey," Blaise says when they walk up to the huge figure. He must be of the local Native American tribe, the Quileute tribe. He's tall and has tons of rippling muscles on display,he's shirtless, he has brown skin lighter than Blaise's and closely propped black hair.

"You all must be the people who just moved on to Oak Manor, it's just off our land. I'm Sam Uley." Sam put his hand out to shake and shook each of the four's hand who introduced themselves as they shook. "How old are you all?"

"Seventeen." Each boy answered, they decided that in America they wanted a little more time to be kids for once, so they all said they're a year younger. Except for Blaise who says he two years younger.

"Okay," Sam points to two blue coolers, "You can have anything out of the blue coolers, none out of the red."

"Okay thank you," Blaise replies, "and nice to meet you too." After they walk away from Sam Blaise tells the other three, "Stop drooling over the guys and go talk to them, I'll see if I can actually find a girl around here." It seemed like there were at least two dozen people on the beach and he was having trouble spotting a girl who wasn't wrapped in some other guys arms.

Ron laughs, "Alright Blaise we'll leave you to seducing the innocent. Let's go finds some guys, maybe we'll get lucky like Harry."

The three walk over to the blue cooler where a group of boys are standing and talking. They get a chorus of "Hey"s when they walk over. "You all must be the guys who moved into Oak Manor."

"That's us," Draco introduces himself and his brothers. The boys from the reservation introduce themselves as Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Seth.

"Hey Draco," Seth says, "Wanna get in the water?" Draco thinks it over, well Seth is hot and he wouldn't mind spending some extra time with him.

"I might put my feet in..." Draco replies, and Seth grabs his hand enthusiastically pulls him towards the water.

"Not again," Paul mutters and the two Brits are smiling for Draco.

"I think they'll make a cute couple." Neville says to Ron.

"I think we'll make a cuter one," Embry says stepping closer to the brown haired Gryffindor. Neville blushes. "Let's go for a walk." Embry holds out his hand and Neville takes it and off they walk down the beach.

"What the heck." Paul mutters again, looking to Jared for answers who shrugs, "I'm gonna go talk to Sam, nice to meet you Ron."

"You too," Ron says as Paul walks away, "What was that about?"

"Just some tribe things, but I expect that we'll be seeing much more of your friends" Paul starts.

"Brothers." Ron interrupts.

"Sorry, more of your brothers once they start dating Seth and Embry." Paul says looking down the beach at the two pairs of boys.

The waves splash over Draco's feet, "Ah it's cold!" He yells to Seth who's standing almost waist deep into the waves trying to coax Draco to come in.

"Come on, Draco," Seth calls he opens his arms, "I can keep you warm."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The Slytherin mutters to himself as he takes off his shirt and jeans. Seth smiles broadly at his imprint as he runs through the water and into his arms.

"See," Seth says as he holds Draco to his chest, "Aren't you all warm and toasty."

"I am," Draco admits, leaning his head on the Quileute's chest, "But how are you not freezing?"

"I'm always hot." Seth says then quickly changes the subject, "So where do you go to school?"

"Harry said that we're going to start at Forks High." Draco says with a sigh, "Where do you go?"

"I go to school here on the rez." Seth answers with a smile, slowly swaying back and forth, as though they are dancing through in the water.

"Ready to go?" Blaise asks Ron and Neville. Ron nods but Neville looks reluctant to leave Embry.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow at five." Embry tells Neville and he nods and says goodnight.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asks irritated.

"He's getting cozy with Seth in the water," Ron smirks, "I mean at least Harry and Edward kept all their clothes on. But Draco is down to his trousers and Seth is too. They're probably going to," He does his awkward hip thrust again, "Before Edward and Harry do."

"I'm gonna go get him," Blaise says with a smirk as he runs over to the shore in front of where Draco and Seth are dancing. "Draco! We're leaving, put some clothes on and let's go!"

Draco, in Seth's arms, blushes again. Seth asks, "When do I get to see you again?"

"Er, how about we actually go swimming on Wednesday after school," Draco suggests, "There's an indoor pool in my basement."

"Great," Seth says and he finally begins walking Draco back to shore, "I guess I'll see you in three days."

"Three days." Draco smiles.

* * *

"Goodnight." Harry smiles up at the vampire, it's nearly midnight after dinner they had danced for what seemed like forever.

The vampire slowly leans down and Harry meets him half way. They kiss quickly and passionately on the doorstep of Oak Manor. When they pull away because Harry needs air Edward whispers into his ear, "Goodnight, love." Harry watches him walk back to his car and get in before going inside.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I was so surprised and happy when I looked into inbox and saw all of those notifications. Thank you, and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites and just reading. Harry Potter universe follows the story until the sixth book then turns AU, Twilight universe turns AU after New Moon.  
Pairings: Harry/Edward, Ron/?, Draco/Seth, Neville/Embry, and Blaise/OC.**

**Love ya, T**

* * *

"I'm back." Harry calls as he enters the house. No response. "Guys!" No response. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," Harry mutters, "I didn't put the proper wards up, I was to busy getting ready for my date. Grimmauld Place!" He shouts as he throws down the powder. "Guys!" Harry shouts again. No response. "Kreacher!"

With a pop the elderly house elf appears and bows to him, "Yes Master Potter."

"Hi Kreacher, have the boys come through here?" Harry asks as politely as possible, he learned a while ago that the only way to get the house elf to be civil is to be polite.

"No Master Potter," Kreacher answers. Harry runs upstairs and gets his broom, the newest Firebolt 2 and runs back downstairs.

"Okay Kreacher that's it, you can go back to doing whatever you do." Harry says quickly and the elf bows and disappears. He grabs more floo powder and shouts "Oak Manor!"

As soon as Harry gets back to Oak Manor he shouts, "Guys?" one last time before casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself and his broom. He takes to the air. He sees a large green fire a couple miles away and decides to head over there. He drops himself off in the forest and removes the charm from himself, and does a shrinking charm on the broom. He puts the miniature Firebolt in his pocket before heading on to the beach.

"Hi," Harry says to one guy who's sitting down, kind of away from everyone else.

"Hey I'm Jake," The guy awkwardly turns around, and now Harry sees why he's away from most of the party. One of his legs and arms are in a cast and his face is heavily bandaged. From what Harry can tell is that the boy is handsome and is very fit. He scrunches up his nose like he's smelt something bad, but only for a second.

"Hi Jake," Harry says trying not to stare at his broken parts, "Er, have you seen four other British guys, all fit and taller than me?"

Jake thinks for a moment before smiling, "I caught one of them making out with Leah in the bushes, which is strange for the longest time I thought she was a lesbian. Guess not or he's really smooth."

Harry smiles in relief, "That's gotta be Blaise. Have you seen the other three?"

"No," Jake says, and Harry's smile falters a bit. So Jake continues, "But Paul came over to talk to me earlier and said something about British boys that had Seth and Embry flirting shamelessly."

"Great they're here." Jake notices that it looks like a huge weight has just been lifted off Harry's shoulder. "Thanks for the help Jake, and get well soon."

Jake watches the boy as he runs the other way, "Ugh he reeked of vampire."

Harry wanders around the party for a while before he notices a figure standing standing by the shore, shouting something to two people in the water. He watches the guy run his hand over his hair which was dark and short. Harry smiles, that's Blaise's nervous tick. Harry runs and launches himself at Blaise. Right before they connect Blaise turns around on instinct.

The Gryffindor hits Blaise and they fall into the water. "Potter what the hell!" Blaise shouts surprised.

"You guys didn't tell me you were leaving, I get back to the house and you're not there!" The Gryffindor drops his voice to a whisper, "I didn't get a chance to put the wards up. I thought some vengeful Death Eaters followed us here and kidnapped you."

Blaise looks at his smaller friend, who usually puts on a brave face for the others and sees him crying. Blaise is the only one who can really comfort the hero. "Harry, calm down," Blaise says in a soothing voice, "We're all fine, there are no Death Eaters around here, they're all on the other side of the world. Neville, Ron, Draco, and I are fine." Blaise turns back to the two figures walking out of the water, "Well Draco is a little better than fine."

Harry looks over at the two and laughs, "I guess I was just overreacting. I'm not used to not having to hope everyone is okay. Are you all leaving soon?"

"Yes," Blaise says, "That's what I was getting Draco for. You head home and put up the wards so you don't freak out like this next time we go out."

"Alright," Harry says hugging Blaise, "See you at home."

* * *

"How was your date?" Alice asks as soon as Edward steps through the door.

He smiles, "It was great, Harry is amazing. I can't believe I ever thought Bella was my mate."

"That's terrific!" Alice beams, "So what's he like?"

"He's," Edward starts but stops and frowns slightly, "He's, he's, he's so _Harry_. I don't know how to describe him, he's just perfect." Edward smiles again as he thinks about him.

Rose walks down the steps, "Looks like someone is love-struck. Spill the beans, we know your dying to talk about him."

"Well," Edward starts, "He can do the salsa so well, he's traveled all around the Europe, he's athletic he was the MVP at his old school, he knows we're vampires and he doesn't care, he's-"

"Wait," Rosalie interrupts, "He knows we're vampires?" It seems like in a second every vampire in the house is downstairs.

"Did you just say that Harry knows we're vampires?" Carlisle asks concerned.

"Yea," Edward sighs, "He also knew that we don't hunt humans. His friend Hermione told him about it."

"Hermione? I've never heard of her," Carlisle thinks aloud before asking Edward, "Is Hermione a vampire?"

"No she's a," Edward frowns, "I don't know if I can tell you, Harry wasn't very clear. I'll ask him about it later."

"But how do we know if-" Emmett stops talking when he sees the fierce glare Edward throws at him.

"He told me his secret because he knew ours, he's not going to say anything."

There's an awkward silence and everyone but Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rose leave. "So," Alice says, "When does he start school, he's going to school right?" As her mate goes and reads a book on the couch.

"He and his four 'brothers'" Edward does air quotes when he says brothers, "Are going to start at Forks High on Friday."

"Ugh," Rosalie groans, "So they're probably going to sit with us?"

"They are going to sit with us." Alice says and Edward smiles, "And don't worry Rosalie, his brothers are all cute," Alice says.

"If you say so." Rose goes back upstairs. Alice starts playing a video game, leaving Edward to think about Harry.

About ten minutes later Jasper groans, "Dammit Edward!" He picks up his mate and carries her upstairs with an obvious bulge in his pants. Alice giggled the whole way. If Edward could blush he would be now. He gets up and goes over to his piano and starts to play. At two o'clock in the morning Edward stops playing and leaves the house. It takes him about a minute and a half before he's at Harry's house. He checks every window for his sleeping mate, crawling up the side of the house. He finally spots all five boys on the top floor as they're going into a tent that looks as if it could barely fit two of them.

Edward listens to the boys say their goodnights to one another, "and don't let the nargles bite." He finds this strange. They are soon off to sleep, Edward opens the window and quietly steps in before shutting it behind him. He goes over to the tent and peaks inside, he just stops himself from gasping at the sight. The tent is humongous on the inside it look split off into two sections and a little front area.

"Magic." Edward mutters to himself. He peeks into the section on the right and sees three boys sleeping on cots inside. Edward looks into the section to the left and sees a redhead and Harry sleeping on cots. Edward slips into the section and for the first time he can hear, or rather see the boys' dreams. He ignores the others but watches Harry's. The vampire frowns at his mate's dreams, instead of himself being in them, like Edward had hoped, his dreams looked like a war zone. Soon Edward ignores Harry's dream because the gore was making him thirsty.

It seems like the brothers have been asleep for no more than an hour before Neville shouts, "Luna no!" In his sleep. It surprised Edward enough to go see what's going on.

Draco is up and by the boy's side in a second, he's the only one that gets up. Blaise know Neville feels the worst talking about his nightmares so he just lies on his cot and listens. "Neville, wake up." The boy wakes, "You saw it happen again?" The Gryffindor gulps and nods. "Luna is fine, she's the Divination professor at Hogwarts, she didn't die." Neville's most frequent nightmare is him reliving the blast that caused Luna, his best friend, to lose her legs. Neville sighs and nods. "Okay," Draco sighs too, "Get some sleep, think of Embry or something." _Embry? How would they know the werewolves?_ Edward thinks. He goes back to watch his mate sleep. Another two hours pass and Edward hears someone coming from the other room so he hides behind Harry's nightstand.

Blaise walks into the room and walks straight past Weasley and right to Harry's cot. Where he climbs in. Edward nearly growls, but he checks himself before he does. "Harry," Blaise says quietly shaking him awake.

"Blaise? Again?" Blaise nods. "Come here." Harry opens his arms and the larger boy cuddles against him. Edward nearly gets up to throw Blaise off his mate when he sees the boy is crying. He stops once more and listens. "Which one?" Harry asks.

"Alecto and Greybeck." Blaise cries into Harry's chest. During sixth year someone put a vial full of memory on Blaise's pillow. Later when Blaise looked at the memory, and watched in horror as his Alecto slit his mother's throat and his little sister was assaulted by Greybeck.

Harry rubs circles on the older boy's chest and says reassuring things to him. Right as Blaise is about to fall asleep he says, "Oh and Potter?"

"Yea Blaise." Harry mumbles back, too almost asleep.

"Your vampire is here." Blaise replies, and Edward's mouth drops open in surprise.

"I know," Harry says with a sleepy smile, "Constant vigilance and whatnot." Edward peaks his out from behind the nightstand and sees the two boys have fallen asleep. Edward notices that after whimpering a bit in his sleep the redhead wakes up and walks into the other room.

At around four Harry wakes up again, he slowly untangles himself from Blaise and goes over to Edward, "Follow me." Harry breathes then turns and walks out of the tent. Edward silently follows Harry downstairs and into one of the empty bedrooms. "What are you doing here?" Harry asks sitting down leaning against the wall, Edward does the same.

"I wanted to see you again." Edward hangs is head in shame, "I'm sorry, I should have just waited until later today."

"Edward?" Harry, the vampire looks up, "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I climbed up the side of your house an-"

Harry cuts him off, "No, I mean how did you get on the property?"

"I jumped over the wall." Edward says sheepishly.

"Impossible," Harry mutters, "You didn't get a strong feeling that you shouldn't be going over the wall?"

"No," Edward says, "I don't think anything could stop me from being near you." He smiles slightly. Harry frowns and looks deep in thought, "I'll leave, I shouldn't have come tonight."

"No you don't have to go," Harry frowns, "It's just that I put up wards around the house and you shouldn't have been able to get through."

"I shouldn't be able to see you clearly in the dark, live forever, or jump over a ten foot wall and climb up a three story house either."

"True," Harry says, "I didn't know that wards don't work on vampires, I'll have to ask Hermione about that."

"By the way, why are your dreams like a war zone?" Edward asks.

"How do you know what I dream about?"

"I can read minds, but not usually yours or your brothers, this was the first time that I could."

"Well I'll tell you about that later, but now I'm going back to sleep." Harry says rising.

"Sweet dreams, love." Edward says to his mate.

"And don't let the nargles bite."

* * *

"Potter go away I'm trying to sleep." Draco says as he hugs his pillow tighter.

"Draco it's 10:30, the people who are going put the floors in are coming at eleven!" Harry says.

"I don't want to get up!"

"We need to put the tent away before the muggles get here!" Harry says while Ron walks into the room with a bucket of ice water and promptly drops it on the Slytherin. Neville who's sitting on his cot laughs.

"Ahhhhh!" Draco jumps up and shouts, "What the hell Weasley?"

"Sorry," Ron laughs, "you didn't have a problem with cold water last night with Seth."

"_Aguamenti_!" Draco shouts pointing his wand at Ron, then Harry, then Neville until they are all soaked "How do you like it?"

"Bloody hell?" Blaise says as he walks into the the tent and sees it, along with the four other boys, are soaked.

"Ron started it." Draco says as he points at Ron.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Stop it you guys." Blaise says as Draco mutters, "Did too." Blaise does a bit of wandless magic and the boys and the tent are dry.

"Thanks." Harry says, "Now come on, the floor people are going to be here soon."

Seven hours later the boys, minus Neville who's hanging out with Embry, are all sitting on the floor in their carpeted family room with piles of electronics and appliances on the floor. "What are we having for dinner?" Ron asks.

"I saw a restaurant a couple miles away when Harry we were on our way to get these lovely carpets." Draco says.

"Let's go," The smallest boy rises, "and Draco you're not driving."

"Why not?" Draco frowns.

"Well I like living." Blaise smiles.

"To the food!" Ron says running out the door.

"Why are they staring at us so much?" Ron asks as they take their seats at the diner.

"Well, we must be very interesting to them, I mean first off look at us." Draco say once again acting the role of the aristocrat.

"And we're British." Blaise smiles at a girl across the dining room, "American girls love that."

"They've had to have heard of us," Draco steps in again, "I mean we've been spending loads of that green paper Harry has, apparently it has value. And the only time they've seen any of us not shopping was when we went to the beach, but I don't see any of those guys here, and when Harry went on his date with Edward. We must be very mysterious."

"They don't have to be so obvious about it though." Ron mutters as he looks at the menu.

A girl with skin the same color's as Blaise and lots of curly brown hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a visor that says 'Miss Amy's Diner' walks up to table. She's small, shorter than Harry, she looks around the same age as the boys, and has green eyes similar to the Gryffindor's. She smiles brightly at the four "Hi, I'm Hailey and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Our soup of the day is clam chowder, and our veggie of the day is steamed broccoli. What do y'all want to drink?"

"Water for me please." Harry says.

"Me too." Both Draco and Ron add.

"I'll have a beer." Blaise says smiling at the Hailey.

"Um, I'm going to have to see your I.D." Hailey replies.

"My I.D.?" Blaise frowns.

"He'll have a water too." Harry interrupts. After Hailey walks away Harry explains, "You can't drink in the US, the drinking age is twenty-one."

"What?" Blaise is upset, "Hell, Harry why didn't you mention that before?" He drops his voice to a whisper, "I would've brought more firewhiskey."

The other three boys exchange looks before Draco sighs, "Blaise, even though you are a hilarious drunk, we think you should stop drinking for a while."

Blaise was about to reply but Hailey came back with the waters, so he just flipped his brothers off instead. "Thank you, Hailey. Wow your eyes are gorgeous." Blaise smiles at the waitress.

"No problem," Hailey starts ignoring Blaise's compliment, and Blaise's smile falters a bit. "What are y'all gonna have?"

"Pancakes." Ron goes first, the other three give him incredulous looks, "What? It's always time for pancakes." The redhead defends himself.

"I'll have your finest cut of steak." He's changed somewhat but Draco is still the aristocrat.

"I'll have have chicken," Blaise goes next.

"Me too." Harry says.

"Alright your order will be out in a jiffy." Hailey walks away and puts the order in.

"What was up with her?" Blaise scoffs.

"Aw, I think Blaise's ego might be hurt." Draco laughs.

"Shut up." Blaise mutters as he sinks lower into his chair.

* * *

_Ding Dong _

Harry runs down the steps, "I got it!" He yells skipping the last couple of steps. "Hey Edward." Harry opens the door and smiles at the vampire as he comes in.

"Hullo Harry." Edward smiles at his mate as he gets pulled into a hug.

"Come in, have a seat." Harry smiles as he does a sweeping motion with his arms. Earlier that day the furniture had arrived and now it's almost completely done.

"Very nice, love." Edward says as he takes a seat on the leather couch in the sitting room, "I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday, but I love the floors too. We have a similar type at my house." Harry beams at the compliment as he sits next to Edward. "What are we going to do today, love?" The vampire asks as he pretends to stretch and lightly places his arm across Harry's shoulders.

"Er-, I don't know." Harry frowns deep in thought, "I guess we cou-" _Ding Dong, Ding Dong _"I wonder who that is." Just as Harry speaks Draco comes running down the steps in a similar way Harry did moments before in swim trunks. "I thought your swim date with Seth was tomorrow."

"I moved it up." Draco says right before opening the door, "Hey Seth."

"Hey Draco." Seth smiles as he walks in he has, "Oh hey, Edward. And you must be Harry, nice to meet you."

"Hi Seth." Edward says.

"Nice to meet you, too." Harry says.

"The basement is through that door," Draco says pointing to the door, "I'll be right down."

"Okay." Seth says walking to the door.

After Seth goes through the door Draco turns back to the other wizard and the vampire, "Okay I'm not saying you can't go to the pool at all, but if you do the pool is large enough for I not to notice you in there." With that Draco hurries to the basement too.

Edward looks at Harry for a moment as he tries to read his mate's expression. "Should I run home and get some swimming trunks?"

"Yes, yes should." Harry says with a cheeky smile, as he runs up the steps to his room. Edward gets up and runs out of the house.

Upstairs Harry looks in awe at his room. He still couldn't get over how nice it looks. He "painted" his room a dark blue, all his furniture is set up. He has pieces of his old Firebolt hung on the wall, along with pictures of all his loved ones. He has a television on the wall opposite of his bed. He chooses a pair of red and gold swim trunks with a lion on them.

When he walks back downstairs Edward is sitting on the couch waiting for him in the family room. "To the pool?" Edward smiles.

"To the pool," Harry replies.

When they get downstairs they walk the short hallway to the pool and step inside the pool room, Seth and Draco are in the shallower waters so the Edward and Harry walk down to the deep end. Harry cannonballs into the water, "Come on." Edward puts down his towel and does a graceful dive. "Show off." Harry mutters.

"I heard that." Edward says pulling Harry close.

"Good." Harry says as Edward pulls Harry into a kiss.

Just as the kiss is heating up a very familiar voice says, "Draco! Potter! What is going on here?" Harry is so shocked that he forgets he's in water and let's go of Edward. He sinks in the water a little bit and Edward catches him.

Draco says, "Severus?" at the same time Harry says, "Professor Snape?"

"Who else," Snape snaps, "Now get out of there and tell your..." Snape pauses, "friends to leave."

"Who's that?" Edward and Seth whisper to their host's at opposite ends of the pool.

"It's a teacher from my old school and Draco's godfather." Harry answers, "You'll have to leave, but come back tonight. Okay?"

"Alright," Edward sighs.

Fifteen minutes later Edward and Seth have left and all the boys are sitting on the sectional in the family room, and all dry, while Severus is sitting on the love seat.

"How did you know we're here?" Ron asks rudely. Only a select group had been told that they were leaving, and an even smaller group were told where they went.

"A certain headmistress told me." Snape answers smugly.

"Dammit Granger." Blaise mutters, before standing up and saying, "I need a drink." And walking to the kitchen.

"And when I heard that you all are staying here without adult supervision I thought I might change that." Snape says.

"But we are adults, we don't need adult supervision." Draco says angrily as Blaise walks back into the room with a bottle of firewhiskey and a single glass.

Snape stands up and snatches the bottle from Blaise, before saying, "You obviously need supervision."

"I'm nineteen! I can drink if I want to." Blaise says angrily as he gets up and snatches the bottle back and pours himself a glass. He drinks it all in one gulp and pours himself another.

"Your obviously not mature enough to make proper decisions, like going to a muggle school." Snape rolls his eyes.

"We're were going to Friday, we were just taking a couple days to get settled." Harry says as angry as Draco.

"We make responsible decisions," Ron adds, "We don't need you to be here."

"I'll leave when I see that for myself." Snape says and the boys groan, "And you will be going to muggle school tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review. I read a lot of your reviews and you all said you wanted Sirius, but my story doesn't go AU until after the fifth book so Sirius already died, sorry. This is probably the last chapter until August, but if you really want to read something until then you should totally check out my other story: My New Home, it's a Holes fanfic. Thanks again**

**-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for being so patient and awesome, and of course thanks for reading. Please continue to review, and thanks for all the reviews and favorites.**

**Love ya, T**

* * *

Speck of Happiness  
Chapter Four

Harry is exhausted as he walks into his room, it took two hours getting the bottle away from Blaise, and by that time it was empty. Harry gives Edward a weak smile as a greeting and Edward does the same.

"How did your proffesor get here without me hearing him?" Edward was very confused about how the man had gotten into the house without him knowing.

"Severus probably flooed from Hermione's office." Harry tells the vampire as he grabs his pajamas and goes into his bathroom to change. Edward is still confused, and his face must have showed it because Harry elaborates when he comes out, "The floo is a way that wizard's travel using connected fireplaces, you step in one and come out the other. The house is only connected to two fireplaces; the one in Hermione's office and our old house." Harry sits on his bed and leans back against his headboard, Edward follows suit.

"Who's Hemione?" Edward asks.

"Hermione is one of the five bestfriends I'll ever have, we've been best friends since we were elevan. She's probably the smartest person I'll ever meet, at nineteen she was appointed Headmistress of my old school, Hogwarts.

"Then why did she let Severus through? It appeared as though he doesn't like you." Edward uses careful wording, he doesn't want to offend his mate.

Harry sighs and hugs his knees to his chest, "Hermione means well, it's just that she worries about us. She most likely let Snape come through to make sure we're okay. She would've had no clue of his agenda, not to mention that Snape was upset when he wasn't told where we went. He's terrified of losing Draco again."

Edward nods and the two are silent for a moment, "What was all that crashing downstairs?"

"We were trying to get Blaise to stop drinking." Harry says quietly, "In the wizarding world the legal age is seventeen. And Blaise is, for lack of a better word, an alcholic." Harry defends his brother at Edward's shocked look, "You saw his dream, right?"

Edward gulps and nods, "The one where the woman is killed, and the little girl is raped by a strange wolf man." He answers disgusted.

"Well that wasn't a dream, it was a memory that someone left for Blaise during our sixth year at school. In the wizarding world you can use a Penisieve to view other people's memories, and that's what Blaise saw when he looked at the memory; his mother killed and his sister raped and murdered."

"That actually happened?" Edward is still shocked.

Harry nods sadly, "The worst psycological warfare we were hit with." Edward gives Harry a questioning glance, but doesn't comment. "After seeing the memory it started to play on repeat when he went to sleep. We brewed him a couple Dreamless Sleep potions, and he began brewing his own. Before we knew it he was addicted. After we got him off of those for a few days he started drinking. We've had a hard time getting him to stop drinking back home because he could always go buy more. We hope we can get him to stop here." Harry lies about the last part, he didn't feel like being pitied by Edward if he knew the real reason they had moved.

Edward is fully aware that Harry is hiding something, but he doesn't press it. "Who's The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Golden Trio?" Edward changes the subject as he spots two books in the garbage.

Harry pales, "Er, it's a long story."

"Then I'll just read the books." Edward rises and was about to walk over and get them, but Harry runs to the trashcan and grabs the books.

"No it's full of crap." Harry says quickly.

"Okay." Edward says as he looks at Harry strangely.

A crash comes from downstairs and a drunken Blaise shouts, "Damn did you see that!"

"Dammit" Harry mutters as he jumps off the bed and rushes downstairs with Edward on his heels. The scene downstairs isn't a pretty one, the loveseat from the living room had been thrown through the wall and is now resting in the living room with a smiling Slytherin and a shaken up Weasley on it. "How did he..." Edward starts.

Harry ignores his boyfriend, "What did he do this time?"

"We were sitting in the sitting room and Blaise is going on about the telly. I tell him the telly is in the family room, next thing I know the bloke grabs his wand and tries to _Accio _the family room, then we're thrown the wall!" Ron says tiredly.

"Blaise," Harry starts but stops when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, "_Reparo._" Harry quietly mutters. Everything goes back into place right before Snape comes into view.

"What is going on here?" Snape questions.

"Nothing." Harry and Ron quickly reply, old habits die hard.

"I heard something." Snape says suspicously , "You." He points at Edward, who's standing awkwardly beside Harry, "What are you doing back here?"

Edward wraps an arm around his mate, "Harry invited me." He put emphasis on invited.

Snape narrows his eyes, "Leave." He looks around once more and begins to walk back upstairs.

"You can't say who stays and who goes in MY house!" Harry shouts angrily at his ex-professor, "I paid a fifth of the price for this place, the furniture, and the carpet! You haven't done a single thing! You are not kicking MY boyfriend out of MY house!" Harry ends his speech by grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him back upstairs to his room. "I cannot believe the nerve that old man has." Harry says slamming the door, acting much like a teenager. He sits down on his bed, Edward sits next to him and starts to rub his back. Harry relaxes but stiffens again, "Stop that, I want to be mad." The wizard says childishly.

Edward doesn't stop as he murmurs, "No you don't, love. You're tired, just go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Even as the raven-haired boy tried to fight it, he soon fell asleep in his boyfriend's cool grasp.

"Hey Ron," Blaise, still drunk, smiles at his red-head brother. The two are sitting on the couch in the basement.

"Yeah?" The sober Gryffindor replies.

"I saw a real fit girl the other day." Blaise smiles at the memory.

"I know, you told me snogged her at the bonfire." Ron rolls his eyes.

"No, not Leah," Blaise says shocked, "Hailey." He smiles again.

Ron thinks for a moment, "Wait Hailey, as in the waitress from the diner that totally ignored your advances."

Blaise nods and smiles, "She has gorgeous eyes."

_Don't worry, love. I'm fine I just had to go get ready for school, I'll see you there. Oh and my sister wanted me to give you these clothes to wear, please just go along with it, it's much easier that way._

_Love, Edward_

Harry smiles at the note. Just five minutes earlier Snape barged in Harry's room and woke up the sleeping Gryffindor. As Edward predicted Harry did worry when he realized Edward wasn't with him.

Thirty minutes later Harry walks downstairs, his hair messy as usual, but also somewhat styled. He's wearing a white dress shirt and a black letterman style jacket over it, with black jeans and black and white Adidas trainers. He also has a black bookbag slung over one shoulder. In the kitchen the other boys are dressed similary with different color shoes and shirts and matching backpacks on the table. Snape sits at the head of the table looking annoyed. A chorus of "Morning"s are whispered with looks over to Blaise who has his head in his hands at the island.

Harry gives a cheeky grin before shouting, "Good morning!"

Blaise grabs his head, "You asshole." He mutters before storming into the garage.

Snape stands and says, "No!"

After a second Blaise says, "No way." in awe. Of course the rest of the boys have to run outside to see what their Italian brother is talking about. They gasp at the site of five 2012 Ducati Monsters standing in a line.

Snape rolls his eyes at the boys, "Granger's form of an apology." He sneers.

"Hermione would never get us bikes, she usually gets us books." Ron says bewildered.

"The bikes were probably Theo's idea." Draco replies.

"You know Nott," Blaise says from off to the side, "He's got Granger hooked."

"They're hooked on each other." Neville says before Harry could come to Hermione's defense. After the war ended, when everyone came clean, the six friends found out that Theodore Nott had been a spy for the Order since he was eleven. He was always watching his father, a Death Eater for any clues of Voldemort's return. Some time after that Hermione and Theo started dating, the five boys are now just waiting for their friend's engagement.

Harry opens the garage and light poors in, "Damn you, Potter." Blaise mutters as he puts on a pair of black Ray Bans.

"I miss Hogwarts already." Draco mutters as they get off their bikes, staring at the groups of red brick buildings .

Blaise ignores Draco, "Can I have the Hangover potion now?" He whines to Harry.

"You should be taking responsibility for your drinking, but we can't have you hungover on your first day of school, here." Harry hands Blaise a black coffee tumbler and Blaise eagerly downs it.

The usually refined Slytherin makes a face, "Why'd you mix it with black coffee?"

"You have to suffer somehow." Harry shrugs as they walk into the building marked "Office".

* * *

**Hi Everyone! I know this chapter is really short, and it's been more than two weeks, sorry about that. I left my laptop charger at my mom's house, so I can only write at the library. **

**HEY READ THIS- I'm going to have a contest, please review or PM me for what you want in the next chapter. Here are your choices: 1. Blaise finds his match, 2. Ron finds his match or 3. Neville and Embry. Vote for your favorite.**

**Once again thank you for being patient and reading, and being awesome in general. Don't forget to vote!**

**Love ya, Tiffany**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone there was a tie in the votes 1-1 Blaise and Ron. Thank you for the reviews, I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from cursing when you review. I'm getting a lot of mixed reviews and I hope this chapter helps explain what's happened in this AU that my mind has thought up.  
Love ya, T**

* * *

Speck of Happiness  
Chapter Five

*Blaise's P.O.V*

I roll my eyes as I looked down at my schedule. Period One: Italian III, well this is going to be way too easy, considering that I'm already fluent in Italian. Harry and I have physics together second period, whatever that is. Then Neville and I have Pre-Calc, after that all of us have lunch. Then my next class I have English 11 alone, but Draco and Ron have World History with me and Draco and I have Culinary Arts before we go back home.

I ignored the small crowd that started staring at us, but on instinct I looked up towards the group walking in our direction, it's Harry's vampire and his "family". "Hello, love." Edward smiled at Harry as he pecked my brother on the lips, the crowd ate this up. I looked at the rest of Edward's family, Edward must've seen me looking because he said, "Sorry, I'm being rude. Blaise, Ron, Neville, Draco and Harry." He gestured towards each of us and we waved, "These are my siblings, Alice," A short, dark haired, fairy-like girl. "Jasper." A rather scary-looking male with blond hair his arm is slung over Alice's shoulders. "Emmett." Huge is the only word I can think of to describe this bloke. "And Rosalie." Another blonde with a sneer that Draco would have been be proud of, she's too pretty not to have a mate, it's probably Emmett. Why are all the girls around here taken?

A few mumbled "hello"s were exchanged before Alice said, "You look amazing!"

"I'm guessing these clothes were your idea?" Draco replied, he was very happy with the clothes that Edward's sister had given us. She nodded and smiled, "Walk with me, I need to know where to find this stuff." Alice beams at the thought of more talk about clothes and she and Jasper walk off with him.

Ron and Neville, who have the same first block went off to find it and before I knew it Harry and Edward wandered off somewhere, leaving me with Rosalie and Emmett. "Can you show me to where the Italian room is?" I asked feeling like a first year all over again.

"Sure, we're in that class first period anyway, but class doesn't start for a while. We'll go the long way." Emmett patted me on the back and steered me in another direction. I felt very threatened as they took me to a deserted area of the school.

"_So, you know that we are vampires._" Rosalie asked in perfect Italian.

"_Yes, it's kinda obvious to those that know what a vampire looks like._" I replied in Italian.

"_How do you know what a vampire looks like?_" Emmett asked looking at me suspiciously, also in Italian.

"Edward hasn't told you?" I answered switching back to English.

"No he said some bull about protecting Harry's secret." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"_We are wizards_." I switch back to Italian.

"Really?" Emmett looks impressed, "Prove it." We begin walking towards the more populated area of school.

"Pick a victim." I reply.

"The weird one," He chooses and Rosalie laughs. I look around expecting to see a creepy bloke, but all I see is a group of girls talking and... and Hailey at her locker.

"I'll find class on my own." I told the vampires as I turn to walk towards Hailey, "And I'll show you at lunch." This seems to satisfy the vampires because they keep walking. "Hey Hailey." I give her my best smile, most girls would drag me to some secluded corner from just that.

"Oh, it's the underaged drinker." She replied with an eye roll.

"It's actually Blaise Zabini, and where I'm from it's legal. I wasn't aware of the USA's drinking laws." I try to one up her.

"So you're eighteen?" She asks instead of being in a stun silence.

"Seventeen." I lie.

"Well your accent is clearly British, but your name, Zabini, is Italian." She thinks aloud, "So where ya from?" She asks.

"I'm English." I reply stubbornly, "But I could have had some beer at a restaurant with a meal." I add suddenly happy that I sat through that boring conversation with Arthur about muggle laws.

"I gotta go get to class." She replied.

"What class do you have?" I asked, desperate to keep the conversation going.

"Italian III." She answered and I smile brightly again.

"Well isn't that a coincidence, so do I." I laugh, "Have I mentioned that your eyes are gorgeous?"

"Yes," She replied, she walks fast for someone so little. I have to pick up the pace to keep up with her. She's also really graceful, kinda like how the vampires walk. I'm feeling brave today so I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep up with you." I answer somewhat truthfully.

"Well you can stop because we're here." She takes my arm off her shoulders and walks into the building. She felt really warm, almost like she has a fever. I sigh and follow her into the building.

"Excuse are you Mr. Zabini?" A man in his mid-thirties asks as I walk in.

"Yes."

"Great your seat is in the back, next to Hailey." He smiles at me, "I'm Mr. Fargo."

"Another coincidence," I say to Hailey as I take my seat, "It's like the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Or trying to punish me." She mutters.

"Yoo hoo," Mr. Fargo stands at the front of the room, "Talkers stop talking, and let's learn Italian."

I feel the "cell phone" Harry got me buzz in my pocket I open it and there's a message:**  
Hey this is Rosalie, Draco gave Alice your number and she gave it to me, how do you know the Weird One?**

Me: Oh hey, and do you mean Hailey?

Rose: Yes.

Me: My brothers and I went to a diner and she was the waitress, and now I'm trying to get her to stop being so bitchy towards me

Rose: Why? You could have pretty much any other girl here

I smirk at that,**Me: Are you admitting that I'm sexy?**

Rose: I'm going to delete your last text so Emmett doesn't read it and kill you

Me: Thanks, oh and Hailey is as pretty as you, and have you seen her eyes? Why do you call her the Weird One?

Rose: It's like she's not actually human, she smells good, but not like I want to bite her good. And her heart beat is extremely fast, even if she had a heart condition it's too fast for that. Then there's what you said, she as pretty as Alice or I. I've never seen her eat a thing either.

I look over at Hailey and as I do she looks away from me, "Like what you see?" I whisper.

"Do you always text in class?" She sounds annoyed.

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question." I reply smugly.

Rose: She'd probably be nicer to you if you stopped acting like a jerk

I frown at the message.**Me: Most girls find it charming...**

Rose: We just talked about how she isn't most girls. You've probably never done this before, I can tell already that you're a massive flirt but you're going to have to...

Me: Have to what?

Rose: Actually get to know her, dun dun daaaaa

Me: Very funny

Rose: I know, I'm hilarious

I look back at Hailey now she's reading a book, "Do you ever actually pay attention to the teacher?" She whispers.

I shrug, "What's the point I'm fluent, but shouldn't you be paying attention? Instead of reading, what book is that?"

"This is review, and the book is Ashes." She answers.

"Is that you're first time reading it? It's a great book."

Rose: Never thought you'd be the bookish type, Zabini

"Am I doing this right?" I ask so quietly only Rosalie could have heard it.

"Oh, yeah it's my first time reading it. You've read this?" Hailey looks shocked.

I scoff, "Don't look so surprised."

**Rose: You're doing great, just don't get too obnoxious.**

"You just don't seem like the type to... read." she whispers.

"I'm a lot of things I don't seem like I am" I reply as the bell rings.

"What's your next class?" Rose asks as we leave the building.

"Er, Physics." I reply looking at schedule.

"That's right around the corner, see you later." She points off to the right.

"See you at lunch." I call back.

All of a sudden a girl pretty much jumps me, "Hey you're Blaise, right?" She's leaning herself against me, way too desperate. Even I'm not going to hit that. I nod in response to her question, "I'm Jessica." She leans her boobs on me and grips my arm.

"Nice to meet you." I say and begin to walk away, but she has an iron grip. "I'm gonna be late, I gotta go." These walkways are beginning to thin. Crap less witnesses, to help me. Just then I see her hurrying down the hall, "Hailey!" I call to her, I try to give her my best help face. I guess it works because a look of understanding crosses her features.

"Jessica, what are you doing to my man?" She says very convincingly.

"I didn't- He's your-." Jessica starts but then runs away.

"Thank you." I rub my wrist where that weird chick was holding it.

"Don't mention it." She hurries away, oh right class.

I jog around the corner and I'm inside the door right as the bell rings. The next two classes go by quickly and before I know it I'm sitting next to Rosalie at the Cullen's table. "Congrats." She smiles at me.

"On what?" Draco sits down next to me.

"He's going out with Hailey," Alice enters the conversation, "Jessica was so mad that she missed out on you."

"I'm not going out with Hailey, Jessica wouldn't leave me alone. I could have said some really ungentlemanly things to her, but Hailey just came over and helped me out." I explain, "We're not actually dating, she just said that to make Jessica go away."

"Jessica is the biggest gossip this school has," Alice explains, "She was spreading the word that you two are dating."

Dammit, she thinks so lowly of me she probably thinks I planned this. I just put my head in my hands.

"Go get her mate." Ron pats my back, like he knows what I was thinking.

I stand up and look around the cafeteria, I find her sitting at a table alone, reading. "Hey." I say as I sit down across from her. She ignores me. "I'm sorry?" She still ignores me. "Dammit Hailey, would you at least look at me? It's not like I planned this." I keep my voice low, the tables next to us are all listening. "Hailey, I'm sorry." I say once more before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. To make everything better it started to rain. "I really need a drink." I mutter.

"Here." I look up and Neville standing over me with a bottle of water.

"You know that's not what I meant, unless it's filled with vodka. If it's vodka I'll gladly take it." I roll my eyes and he tosses me the bottle. I open it and take a sip, sadly it is water.

"Why do you care so much about this one girl? Usually you would've just brushed it off." He sits down next to me.

"I don't know, I feel hopeless. There's something special about her, and she doesn't give a shit about me. And now she probably hates me even more." I have to take a deep breath, "Dammit, now I sound like a bloody Hufflepuff." I sigh and run my hand across my hair.

"Neville, can I talk to Blaise for a second?" Emmett asks as he sits down on the other side of me.

"Sure, I'll be right inside." Neville gets up and walks back inside.

"Okay, you need to stop acting like a little bitch." Emmett says as soon as Neville is out of earshot. "We still have another half hour for lunch, let's go for a little drive." He gets up and I sigh and follow him to a monstrous Jeep.

"I'm not knockin' your brothers or anything, but someone needs to have a man-to-man talk with you, and they're not going to do it." He glares at me, "You need to just chill out and grow some. Tell her that you're sorry, make her listen. Set the story straight, who gives a shit if Jessica gets hurt, she was being a slut. And make Hailey see you are not the bad guy here."

"You're right." I mutter.

"Hell yeah I am, now let's get you back so you can talk to her." We get out the car, we never really went anywhere.

I walk past Emmett and back into the cafeteria, "Hailey, let's go talk somewhere private." She looks up at me and glares.

"Fine." We walk out of the cafeteria together and I feel all eyes on us.

I grab my wand in my pocket, "Muffliato." I murmur quietly before turning to Hailey, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I'm mad at you." She replies with a steely glare.

"Why? I didn't plan for Jessica to jump me in the hall or for her to tell everyone. I didn't know the slut was a huge gossip. And it's not my fault you're such a damn good actress." I glare back. "Now do you want to stage a breakup, or do would you rather say we never dated?" I reply in a softer tone after she doesn't reply. She'll never lo-, I mean like, she'll never like me anyway, I might as well stop trying.

"Stage a break up." She replies eyeing me suspiciously.

"Alright, let's do this." We walk back inside together, with my arm around her shoulders. Well it's over now, there's no way I'm staying here after this, I'm going home and getting wasted.

Everyone is watching us as we sit down together again. And out of the blue she slaps me, "I am so tired of your shit, Zabini!"

"Hailey what I'm sorry, Jessica wasn't my fault." I stutter, still surprised that she actually hit me and not in a kinky way. It hurt, a lot.

"Sure, it's never your fault! Next time you can't say no to another hoe it won't be your fault then either? I can't deal with this we're through." With that she turns and walks out of the cafeteria. I turn to look at everyone staring at me and I run to the other exit and leave.

I feel someone following me as I walk to the parking lot, I turn around in case I'm lucky enough that it's Hailey. It's just Emmett, "Go away." I mutter and when I turn back around he's not there. I sigh in relief, but it's short lived.

He's leaning on his Jeep and my bike is in the back, "Get over here Blaise, don't make me carry you because we both know that I can and will do it." With that threat I walk over to his car and get in for the second time in less than thirty minutes. "Where were you planning on going?"

"Home." I mutter, "The Oak Manor."

"Alrighty then." He starts the car and pulls out of the lot, "You're brothers are worried sick about you, they say you don't usually act like a little bitch all the time, but it's cool for now because you my friend have some pretty serious lady problems." Emmett talked all the way to my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I mutter getting out and Emmett follows me inside. I ignore his presence and go straight to my room for some booze. I shut the door behind me so Emmett won't see my hiding place for it. I open a copy of Hogwarts a History and take out a couple shrunken bottles of firewhiskey from the hole I hollowed out of the book. I walk back outside, "I never did give you a demonstration." I tell him as I walk down to the bar in the basement. He gives me ice and tells me to hold it on my face. "Wait." I set the bottles on the bar and take my wand out, "Engorgio." The bottles swell to their normal size and I grab one and pour it into a glass and down it, then I put the ice on my face.

Emmett jumped back when he saw the flame, "Is that booze?" I nod pouring my third glass, "Are you even old enough to drink that?"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret." I swallow my third glass and pour my fourth. I don't even have a buzz yet, "I'm not seventeen, I'm nineteen and Harry, Draco, Ron, and Neville are all eighteen. So this is legal back home, don't judge me."

"Why are you pretending to be in high school then?" I can tell he's confused.

"We kinda missed out on parts of our childhood." I reply, "Well there was an evil wizard and about eighteen years ago he was defeated by a little baby, who happened to be Harry Potter. Harry's mum and dad died though. Then he went to his aunt and uncles they were assholes who hate magic. Harry slept in a closet under the stairs for a while..." For the next thirty minutes I told Emmett most of Harry's story. I like how even when I'm totally wasted he doesn't take the bottle from me. "So in the end, Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lavender Brown, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and a shit load of our friends died. And Snape, must've just finished recovering from his snake bite because he's back. And no one wanted to teach at Hogwarts because all the teachers were being targeted by vengeful Death Eaters. So we had to round them up, and by that time the Sorting Hat was hiring people and former students who just left had to teach. The crazy hat appointed Hermione to Headmistress because she's sexy as hell and Nott's a lucky bloke. I want a girlfriend who's sexy as hell. And Harry's your brother's mate, even though he's too oblivious to see it, and Draco and Neville found those Quileutes who never wear shirts, why don't they wear shirts. I have an eight pack and you don't see me shirtless all the time. Ron and I are just forever alone, he's my brother in singleness. Where is Ron?" I look around, thoroughly confused by him not being present.

"He's back at school, they agreed that they wouldn't be much help with girl problems." Emmett replies slowly.

"Oh alright, anyway, you know who I want to be my sexy girlfriend? Hailey Blake, she's so sexy but she doesn't like me. She hit me, and it hurt." I move the ice, "Does that look okay?" Music starts playing out of nowhere, "Where is that coming from?" I look around confused.

"That's your phone, and I think you've had enough." He says taking the bottle while I pick up the phone.

"HELLO WHO IS IT?" I ask loudly, then I turn to Emmett, "I don't hear anyone."

"Turn it the other way." He laughs, and I do what he says.

"Blaise?" Harry says, I can hear his worry. "Are you drunk?"

"Hell yeah I am." I smile into the phone, "And don't lecture me Potter. I deserve a drink after what you saw today. Or maybe you didn't, you might've been too wrapped up with the guy who actually likes you."

"Give the phone to Emmett." He says and I can feel him roll his eyes.

"It's for you." I laugh throwing it to Emmett.

Emmett catches it easily and puts it to his ear, "Okay, yeah. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or hurt himself. And that would've been an awesome thing to know before I left lunch... Yeah it's alright, but I would've stopped him if I knew." He hangs up.

"Well who was it?" I ask laughing.

*Ron's P.O.V.*  
"I'm gonna go explore a bit, before I head back home." I say to my brothers before hopping on my bike and riding off. I get what Blaise is so upset about, it seems like the others have found their other halves and Blaise and I are just sitting there. I wish I had my broom now, but the motorcycle is a good second. I ride all the way to the beach where the bonfire was. I was hoping the beach would be deserted, but sadly two people are talking and sitting in the sand. As I walk closer I see that it's even worse, it's Seth and another guy in a cast.

"Hey Ron!" Seth calls and waves me over. "Ron this is Jake, and Jake this Ron." We exchange awkward greetings. "How's Draco?" Seth asks eagerly.

"He's fine." I can tell Seth wants more information, "It was our first day of school."

"You go to Forks High?" Jake asks.

"Yea." I reply and we sit in an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"Seth!" A girl calls from down the beach as she jogs closer to us. She's beautiful and I feel the strangest sensation when our eyes meet. I haven't thought about a girl being beautiful since Hermione, usually they're just cute.

"Oh, hey Leah." Seth looks slightly annoyed by her presence, how could anyone ever be annoyed by her? "Oh yeah, Ron this is my sister Leah," Well that explains why he'd be annoyed, "And Leah this is Draco's fri-"

"Brother." I correct him.

"Sorry, Draco's brother Ron." He finishes.

"Hey." I smile at her.

"Hi." she smiles back. We just stare at eachother for a moment before she looks back to Seth, 'Mom wants you home."

Seth rolls his eyes, "Alright I gotta go. see you later." He calls as he and Leah begin to jog back up the beach.

"He forgot," Jake says standing, "I'm getting my casts off on Friday and we're celebrating with another bonfire, you and your brothers should come."

"Is Leah going to be there?" I ask, suddenly desperate for her to come back.

"Yeah." He replies with a smile, "Have you been around the Cullens lately?"

That's a weird question, "Yeah I sat with them at lunch." I reply, "How did you know?"

"Just had a hunch." A car pulls up on the road, "Well that's my ride, see ya Friday."

I'm not as angsty anymore so I get on my motorcycle and head home. Emmett and Edward are at the house, I guess I'm hanging with Blaise, if he hasn't passed out yet.

"Ron!" Blaise shouts when I come down the basement steps, "My brother in singleness! Cheers!" Everyone is downstairs, including Edward and Emmett. Blaise knocks back another cup. "Hey this is water!"

"Where's Snape?" I ask, sitting down next to Blaise.

"In 'his' potions lab." Draco mutters angrily.

"You are going to have the worst hangover tomorrow." I hear Emmett tell Blaise.

"Carpe Diem." Blaise laughs back.

I wonder what Leah is up to...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read the weird things my mind thought up. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows, you all are amazing. School is back next week so it might take some more time to get the next chapter up.**

**Love y'all, T**

* * *

Speck of Happiness  
Chapter Six

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry you are going." Draco gives me a steely glare, "I will not have my brother being an antisocial bum." He's going through my closet trying to find something 'acceptable' for me to wear. Draco's wearing a black shirt and white skinny jeans.

"But, I'm going to be bored. The Quileutes and the Cullens have some sort of feud, so Edward can't go." I realize I'm whining and I don't care.

"Suck it up." Blaise says as he enters my room. He's wearing a gray tight fitting collared shirt and black jeans. "I'm probably going to end up taking some random chick back here and our relationship will go no further than a one-night stand. Knowing the poor results that this night will surely end with I'm still going. So, so are you." With that he turns around and leaves again.

Forty minutes later we're all downstairs on the sectional sitting across from a frowning Severus. To end his lecture about responsible behaviour he sneers, "And no drinking alcoholic beverages at all. Are we clear?" We all nod, even though we know he's talking to Blaise.

We've decided to take our bikes to the party so we can leave when we want to. I think about just going for a couple of minutes then leaving but, I know Draco will throw a fit if I do such a thing.

"Hey Draco!" I wonder if Seth was waiting for him near the parking lot.

"Hey Seth." He calls before turning to me, "I expect you to stay here until at least eleven."

I look at my watch, "But it's only eight." I whine.

"Harry James Potter, it's only three hours of socializing. Go cockblock Blaise or something." With that he turns to go meet Seth.

"I might actually need a cockblock, I don't feel like another one night stand, but as Hailey said I can't say no." Blaise mutters.

"Alright, let's go talk to Jake." I reply and we begin to wander around the party, "Someone looks much better." I say to Jake when we find him. He was talking to a girl who just walked away.

"Hey, Harry, I'm feeling much better too." I introduce him to Blaise. My jaw drops when the girl comes back with two sodas, it's Hailey, "Have you guys met my girlfriend Hailey?"

Hailey takes over, "Blaise is in my Italian class. And I've seen you with Edward, but I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Harry." I reply somewhat awkwardly. I notice for a second Jake looks mad, but only for a second. "Well Blaise and I are going to go get something to drink."

"Harry, I don't want a cockblock anymore." Blaise says once we're out of earshot of Jake and Hailey. His eyes look dead.

"Okay." I frown, I guess I do have to socialize. After awhile of wandering I see a group of guys who look like they're having fun so I walk towards then.

"So you must be the the last Brit." One of them says when I walk up, "Harry right?" I nod and he keeps going, "I'm Sam, this is Paul, Jared and Quil." I nod to each of them. We talk for a while and I decide they're okay blokes. About an hour later my drink is empty and I excuse myself so I can get another one. As I'm heading back over to the guys I spot Blaise hopping on his motorcycle and a girl climbs on after him before he rides away. Looks like his prediction for the night came true.

I talk to the guys a bit more before I look at my watch and notice it's almost midnight. I've been here long enough, and now I just want to leave. I say bye to my new mates and walk towards my bike. Blaise is the only other person to have left yet. I get on my bike and ride off.

I walk inside and go upstairs. Ugh, Blaise forgot the silencing charm, I hear him and his "date" from down the hall. "Hey Edward." I've gotten way too used to him being here. At the moment he's lounging on my bed and my television is playing classical music. His eyes are closed and if I didn't know better I would've thought he was sleeping. He' also dressed down from his normal look, in a plain gray T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Does that happen often?" He sits up and gestures down the hall.

"Apparently Hailey is going out with Jake, the guy who just got his casts off." I explain. "So Blaise was hurt and upset. I expect that it will be happening more unless he finds his 'sexy girlfriend'."

"Don't let Alice hear that, she's going to play matchmaker." Edward grins at me.

"We might have to let her, I've never seen him so messed up." I reply as I kick off my shoes and crawl into his cool arms. We're quiet for a moment, "Edward, how old are you?" I yawn

"Depends on how you think about it." He sighs, "I stopped aging at seventeen, but I've been on this Earth for over a hundred years."

"You look good for your age." I smile sleepily.

"You're tired, love. Go to sleep." Edward runs his fingers through my hair.

"I had an owl, his name was Hedwig." I continue, "He was a great big snowy owl. Your family doesn't hunt owls, right?"

"We don't hunt birds unless it's something exotic, like toucans." He replies.

I immediately think of Sirius, "No, don't hunt toucans they're nice birds." I mumble.

"Okay, love, no more hunting toucans." He murmurs as he continues his ministrations with my hair, it's extremely soothing and before I know it I'm off to sleep.

~~~  
*Alice's P.O.V.*

Jasper and I are sitting in our room on the couch, my legs are draped over his. "Edward's been much happier lately."

He doesn't look up from his book, but he grabs my hand as he answer, "He has been, it's very refreshing from what he was after Bella left him."

I think about when she left. It was after Edward and Jacob's fight. It didn't break the treaty because technically Jacob did hit Edward first and Edward defended himself.

"Doll, what're you thinking about?" Jasper pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing important." I dismiss it**.**

My phone buzzes:**Edward: Are you up for playing matchmaker?**

I show it to Jasper and smile** Me: Who am I making a match for?  
**  
I'm waiting for a response when I hear it, I look to Jasper just to make sure. The look on his face says it all. We get up and run to the front room, phone forgotten. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose are already there. We look out to the road and see the old red Chevy coming closer

"Why is she back?" Rose says disgusted to no one in particular.

We watch her get out of her car, she doesn't look good. She's lost a lot of weight and her eyes have huge bags under them. She looks at us through the window and has the nerve to smile. She walks up to the door and knocks lightly. Carlisle answers it, "Hello Bella." He steps aside to let her. I love Carlisle, but he's just too nice sometimes, I would've made her stand outside.

"Hey everyone." She smiles again and does a small wave.

"What do you want?" Rosalie sneers.

"Um, I want to talk to Edward." She stammers.

"He's not here," Emmett smirks and even I have to admit, it looks scary, "He's out with his mate."

"What? We never broke up?" She actually looks mad that Edward moved on.

"When you just up and leave with no notice or goodbye most people take it as a break up." I glare at her.

"I was just showing him how it felt when he did it to me." She cries, "I thought Jessica was joking when she said I had to come back ASAP."

"Even if he was here, we wouldn''t let you see him." Rosalie glares daggers and Bella shrinks, "You broke his heart for no reason. When we left he let you know and had a good reason. You just did it because you're a bitch."

"I think you should leave." Esme gently leads Bella to the door and closes it behind her.

I frown, leave it to Bella to fuck things up for Edward.

~~~  
*Bella's P.O.V.*

I walk back to my car and get inside quickly, I push my old truck to the limit trying to get out of there. When I get back to Charlie's I go straight to my room. I dial Jessica's number, she picks up after a couple of rings.

"Bella? It's one o'clock in the morning." She whispers into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Who is Edward dating?" I ask.

"Oh, he's one of the five Brits who've just moved here. But that's not the worst part, he's dating Harry Potter."

Wait, Harry is a boy's name, "Do you mean Harriet Potter?"

"No Bella, Edward is dating a guy." Jessica says it like I should've automatically thought my boyfriend started going out with a boy, "They kiss in public, too. It's kind of awkward."

"I- I- I can't believe it." I stammer into the phone, "Where do these british guys live?"

"The Oak Manor," She's such a gossip, "Can you believe it? They must be loaded."

"Thanks for the information, Jessica but I'm going to go to sleep. See you for the movies tomorrow." I fake a yawn, hopefully she'll believe me.

"Okay see you tomorrow." She replies before hanging up.

The only thing left to do now is try to sleep.

"Hey Bells." Charlie beams at me when I come downstairs the next morning.

"Hi Dad." I smile awkwardly before grabbing a banana and heading out the , I've got to pick up Jessica at three, so I have about four hours to find out more about this Harry person.

I get in my truck and drive to Angela's house. "Hey Mrs. Weber, is Angela home?"

"Oh Bella, you're back in town" She actually seems happy to see me. It's a big change compared to the treatment the Cullen's gave me. "Come in, I'll go get her."

I walk inside and stand in the family room, I wave to Joshua and Isaac, Angela's nine year old twin brothers. They ignore my presence and continue watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Bella!" Angela calls as she comes down the steps and gives me a hug, "I missed you."

"Missed you too." I reply, "Do you want to go get coffee and catch up?"

"Sure," She smiles, "Let me go grab my purse." And she hurries back up the steps.

"So," I start as we sit down at the diner, "Jessica told me about Edward and this Harry guy."

"Oh, him. I'm glad Edward found happiness after you dumped him." Angela smiles, "They're so cute together."

"But Edward and I never broke up." I frown.

"Well when you leave unexpectedly, with no explanation most people see it as a break-up." She sips her coffee.

"Ugh," I scoff, "You sound just like Rosalie, except for the calling me a bitch part."

"Well it was a bitch move." Angela avoids my eyes.

"I was just letting him know how it felt to be abandoned." I try to make my decision sound more reasonable. "Anyway, do you know anything about Harry?

"Well," Angela starts, "Harry and his 'brothers' are all very close to the Cullens, they sit with them at lunch, and when Blaise got dumped by Hailey Emmett went to help comfort him." I'm a bit mad that even Rosalie likes these British guys. "And, almost all of them are gay, Blaise is the only straight one. I heard that two of them are going out with guys from La Push. Other than that they're pretty mysterious."

After that we talk about her, apparently Ben and Angela broke up. They decided they work better as friends. "Do you want to go to the movies with Jessica and I?" I ask.

"Okay."

~~~**  
Edward's P.O.V.**

Alice: We've got bad news...

E: Do I need to come back home?

A: No, I'll call you.

I reluctantly untangle myself from Harry, and move into his bathroom. I call Alice and she pick up at the first ring, "I said I'd call you."

"I didn't want the ringtone to wake Harry." I explain, "Now what's this bad news?"

"It's eleven o'clock and he isn't up yet?"

"Alice, back to the bad news." I remind her.

"Bella's back," Alice answers and I curse silently, "And she still expects you to go back to her."

"After she tore out my heart and tossed it in the trash?"

"Very poetic, but it's been done before." Alice continues, "Her rationing for leaving without an explanation was showing you how it felt."

I sigh, "I don't care, I'm with Harry now."

"She's going to cause trouble Edward, it's just a heads up." Alice gives her ominous warning before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks when I walk out of the bathroom, apparently he woke up during my phone call.

"My ex has decided to move back to town." I say, making my voice even and uncaring.

Harry frowns, "Oh."

"Don't fret, love. She is nothing compared to you." I reply instantly. I will not let Bella's return hinder my relationship with Harry. I begin running my fingers through his hair, he likes this. "Go back to sleep love."

"I'm not tired anymore." He replies

"I know something we can do." I grin and kiss him. I pull him into my lap as our tongues battle for dominance. I feel him grabbing at the edge of my shirt, so I break our kiss momentarily to pull it off. As my tongue explores his mouth, his fingers trace my abs.

"Harry!" Ron barges in and we break apart immediately. Harry's lips are bruised and he's blushing bright red. Ron stops and his blush disappears into his hairline. "Oh um, there's a spider and it's like 11:30... can you get it?"

Harry sighs, "Sure." He turns to me, "I'll be right back." And he follows Ron out into the hall.

"Sorry, mate." Ron mutters, "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." Harry waves him off, "So where is it?"

"By the broom." I hear a whack, probably Harry hitting the spider. Ron mutters, "Thanks."

"No problem." Harry replies, "And knock next time."

"Don't worry," Ron answers, "I never want to see that again."

I hear a door close and a couple second later Harry walks back inside. "Sorry about that." He mutters crawling back into bed.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"By the way," He smiles, "That was an excellent good morning."

"It's almost noon." I reply shaking my head.

"I've never seen vampire skin up close." I didn't realize that Harry would be at all fascinated by my skin, sparkling because the light that streams through the floor to ceilings. He gently picks up my hand and inspects it closely. "Hermione will be so jealous." I raise one brow, but let him continue. He looks up at me and blushes, "Sorry."

"I'm glad that I interest you." I reply, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Actually," Harry frowns, "My brothers and I were planning on heading into Seattle to get some things from the wizarding world."

"Oh okay." I frown too, I guess I can go on the shopping trip Alice is bound to be going today.

"But, we're still on for Monday?" He says.

"Of course." I reply, giving him a quick peck, "I've got to go before Alice leaves." I open the window and jump out. A day without Harry won't kill me right?

I run back to my house and Alice is waiting in her Porsche, "Hurry up and change, I refuse to go anywhere with you looking like that." I look down at myself, I'm still wearing the sweatpants and T-shirt I wore to Harry's. I hurry upstairs and change into a white T-shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans, an Alice pre-approved outfit.

"Much better." She smiles as she puts the car in gear. We go down the road at speed anyone else would be terrified of and we get to Port Angeles in half the time.

Why did I ever agree to this form of torture? I'm amused to see that she's also taking pictures and sending them to Draco, apparently we're also shopping for Harry and his brothers too. _Edward, let's go_Alice thinks while pulling my arm and turning us the other way.

"Why?" I ask, I hadn't been paying much attention to Alice's thoughts until she thought my name.

She replays the vision of us bumping into Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Bella as they are coming out of the movie theaters. It showed Bella saying and doing some not so ladylike things like groveling at my feet.

"Good call." I mutter as we turn around to leave, I do not want to bump into Bella without Harry with me. I think Bella has enough pride not to grovel with him there, I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It's greatly appreciated. I'm going to be updating less frequently now that school has started, please don't hate me. And I'd like to thank all of you who have been reviewing after every chapter.  
Love ya, T**

* * *

Speck of Happiness  
Chapter Seven

*Neville's P.O.V.*

"You are in public with me," Severus starts snootily. My fear of him has dimmed somewhat, but it's still there. And having him around all the time isn't helping. "Therefore you are supposed to pretend that you are well behaved." We're all in the blue Jeep that we had to buy from the rental store. This time Severus is driving.

"Do you really think I'll be able to do anything with the paparazzi around?" Harry mutters.

"About that," Snape sneers, "Drink this." He hands each of us a vial and we stare warily at them, "It's polyjuice potion."

"From who?" Ron asks eyeing the potion.

"Muggles from Forks, now drink up." Severus says impatiently, "There are extra robes in the trunk."

"Three," Harry begins the countdown and we raise the vial. "Two," We hold our noses, "One," We take a deep breath through our mouths, "Go!"

Even though I plug my nose I still taste the foul stuff. It reminds me of old socks, exploding snap goo, and grandmother's hairspray. I hate polyjuice potion. I hate the taste and the pain caused by changing lengths of bones and skin stretching. "Ugh, taste like grandmother's hairspray." I complain making a face when I'm able to speak again.

Blaise, who now looks like a child takes a look at me and starts to laugh. "Hairspray?" he laughs. This causes the other guys to look over and they laugh too, repeating "hairspray" and laughing like children.

Snape rolls his eyes as he gestures to the rearview mirror. I laugh too when I see the face of Mike Newton staring back at me. "He uses hairspray! I am so using that against him!" Draco laughs. Harry, Ron, and I roll our eyes, once a Slytherin always a Slytherin.  
Harry looks like Ben Cheney from school. Ron looks like he could pass for one if the Patil twins' brother. Draco is a boy from my Physics class, he's got longish black hair and pale pimply skin.

We're all excited as we walk to the alley behind Sweeping Broomsticks. Snape takes his wand and does a similar motion to that used to enter Diagon Alley. "Meet back at thhe Sweeping Broomsticks at," Snape, playing the role of the patriarch in our family checks his watch, " 3:30 for another dose of polyjuice potion."

We groan as we walk away, "I gotta go to Gringotts." Ron announces and turns to walk to the large marble building, obviously Gringotts.

Draco checks his pouch and sighs, "I've gotta go too." He then jogs after Ron.

"Where to?" I ask Harry or Blaise.

Harry looks around for a moment before answering with a grin, "Quidditch Supply World."

I've never been much of Quidditch player myself, but who doesn't love watching it. It's a humongous store. An entire wall is covered in jerseys and flags. Even though it's mostly American teams we've never heard of, but there are a couple from the European league. The next wall is covered in brooms, even I stop in my tracks to admire them. The last wall is full of specialty quaffles, bludgers, and all types of snitches. I follow Blaise and Harry to the brooms, we see a group of kids crowded around the Firebolt 2.

"Now that's a great broom." Harry says like a proud parent, "I've got one. Used to have the original Firebolt, but it was destroyed during my fourth year. That was a great broom too." Harry smiles fondly at the memory. I get the feeling as though someone is watching us. I know Blaise feels it too because he looks around suspiciously as do I. There's no reason for me to feel this way, in danger, there's no Death Eaters checking out brooms in a quidditch supply store in America. Still I look around the store as well, clutching my wand on instinct. Nothing stands out, but an elderly witch did give me a pang of guilt. I need to write to gram or visit or something.

"Ben is going to take a while." Blaise comments as he turns to walk away, "We'll be in the bookstore." He tells Harry with a small wave.

"I'll be in in a couple of minutes." He replies without looking away from the brooms.

When we get to the bookstore Blaise and I part ways as I go look in the Herbology section. After paying for my purchases I look for Blaise. I don't see him anywhere around the store, so I look outside in somewhat of a panic. I look around at the stores, trying to figure out which Blaise has the best chance of being in. Then I see the pub and groan.

"I'm not selling firewhiskey to a kid!" The barman is shouting when I walk inside.

"I'm not a kid!" Blaise shouts. Admittingly Blaise does look like a first year at the moment.

"Get out of me pub!" The barman shouts and Blaise glares at him one last time before walking away.

"Stupid Snape," Blaise mutters as he walks up to me, "I bet he planned this." Hmm I hadn't thought of that, Snape making Blaise a kid so he couldn't buy any whiskey. Even Ron can't deny that Snape is a genius.

The rest of the day is uneventful, except for Blaise telling Snape off for making him a child. Snape didn't respond and tricked him into drinking the polyjuice potion that made him a child again. I hate to admit, but maybe he is helping.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

The car ride back to Forks is boring. Blaise isn't speaking to anyone because he thinks that we were in on Snape's plan to stop him from buying more alcohol. Neville's got his head so far in a book Hermione would be proud. Harry is staring at his new snitch like he wants to let it fly around the car, and Ron is eating. That leaves me to do nothing, nothing but text Seth of course.

**Me: Hey Seth **

I love these "phones" Harry got us. I can just type something and press SEND and it goes to Seth's phone. And earlier Alice could send me pictures of clothes that we're going to get!

I smile as my phone buzzes **Seth: Hey Dray, what are you doing today?**

Me: Driving back from a family shopping trip, you?

It isn't technically lying, right?

**Seth: Nothing. Anything for me? :P**

**Me: Maybe**

**Seth: Yes! What is it?**

**Me: It's a surprise**

**Seth: Hmph fine, when do I get it?**

**Me: I guess on our next date**

**Seth: Well how about I'll come see you tomorrow and we can go get some food from somewhere in town?**

**Me: Well isn't someone eager?**

**Seth: You know it ;)**

I laugh quietly and look out the window, oh we're back. Then I grin down at my phone **Me: Well I'm home now...**

**Seth: Who's eager now?**

**Me: Just come get me**

**Seth: I'll be there in fifteen**

I look up as I get out of the car, smiling to myself. "Seth's coming?" Harry's question pulls me out of my thoughts.

"How'd you know?" I ask perplexed.

"You have the same goofy smile on your face that Harry has when he's about to see Edward or Neville with Embry. And sometimes Ron when he's thinking about the guy he hasn't told us about." Blaise says bitterly as he storms into the garage before starting his bike and driving off.

"Is he off to find some chick to fuck again?" Ron asks as he steps out of the car blushing slightly.

"Weasley." Snape sneers, "Don't be vulgar, it's common." With a flick of his robes he walks into the house.

"Anyway Draco." Harry starts with a shake of his head, "You might want to go change."

I frown and look down at myself, I'm still in my robes. I curse silently under my breath as I run upstairs to change. I smile as I see that all the new clothes Alice got us are already here, I'm starting to love that girl. I choose a purple short sleeved collar shirt, khaki pants, white trainers and watch, with purple sunglasses.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry exclaims as I walk down the steps.

"What?" I immediately take out my wand and look for the danger.

"Is that Draco Malfoy?" He starts again, "In muggle clothes?"

"So scandalous." Ron adds, "They're not green, black, or white!"

"Shut up." I tell them both as the doorbell rings. Already fifteen minutes? I didn't think I took that long to get dressed. Anyway I run to the door and throw it open.

"Hey Dray." Seth is smiling at me when I open the door, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I reply and he takes my hand and leads me outside. I see that he keeps staring at me like he's searching for something, "What?" I ask as we walk around to the gardens.

"Oh nothing." He shakes his head.

"You're looking for your present aren't you."

"Yea." He smiles sheepishly. I roll my eyes as I pull the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "Jelly beans?" He says with a raised brow.

"Not just any jelly beans, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." I laugh, "it's a British thing."

"Alright," He says taking the box from me and taking a bean at random. He chews for a moment, "Marshmallow." He grins, "Where does it say the flavors?"

"It doesn't, that's part of the fun." I reply picking one, I take a few chews before spitting it out, "Grass." I explain.

"There's grass flavored one?" Seth says surprised.

"Every flavor." I remind him.

Eventually we sit down in the garden and feed each other the jelly beans. I was careful to make sure that neither of us eat the red and yellow ones, it's probably vomit.

"So," Seth starts, "I was wondering if you wanna go for dinner at my place this Saturday, you can meet my mom." He smiles shyly.

"I'd love to meet your mom." I smile. I notice that he didn't say parents or mom and dad, just mom.

He beams "Awesome." He he stretches and looks at his watch, "Crap! I'm late for a pa- a club meeting with Sam." He pecks me lightly on the cheek, "Sorry Dray, I've gotta go." He kisses me once more on the mouth this time before darting off.

"Bye Seth!" I call after him, that was weird.

~~~  
Blaise's P.O.V.

There's no place for students to hang out in this town, I frown. Where will I get my girl from. I'm riding my bike at a relatively slow pace as I look for a place where a lot of my peers would be. I haven't found anything yet. I almost pull into the diner, but I think better. Hailey might be there, even worse Jacob might be there too. I sigh and pull into the small parking lot of Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

It's so unfair, all the other guys have come here and found their mates. Though none of them know it, wizards do have mates. I read it in an old book at Malfoy Manor actually, I could tell that I was the first to open it in about a century.

I know that Hailey is my mate and off she goes with another guy, how dare she. But she doesn't know, the annoying voice in the back of my mind reminds me. It wasn't this hard with Nott or Granger, why is Hailey being so difficult?

I don't know why but I decide to actually go into the store. "Welcome to Newton's Olympic Outfitters." A dull looking girl greets me as I walk in, "I'm Bella and I'll be happy to-" Inside I smile, there's the familiar pause when a girl actually looks at my face for the first time. On the outside I keep my face uncaring, I don't want her to think that I'm actually attracted to her, "happy to assist you." She finishes, blushing deep red.

I nod in her direction, as I begin to wander around the store. It's all camping equipment and whatnot. I notice that Bella is staring at me over the clothing racks and small shelves that fill the store. "What?" I ask after a while of looking at things that I'm not going to buy, but her staring is very distracting and annoying.

"N-n-nothing." She stammers, blushing again.

I scoff, "Don't lie to me, there's obviously something, why else would you be staring?" She blushes more, but stays quiet, "Come on, spit it out. I don't have all day." I realize I sound like an arrogant prick, but I can't say that I care.

She still doesn't speak, I roll my eyes, and she frowns. "You're rude." She says angrily.

"And you're boring." I drawl lazily leaning against one of the clothing racks and looking at my nails.

"You think it's my job to entertain you?" She raises an eyebrow taking a step closer. I wonder if this kitty has claws.

"That would be lovely."

"I tried to help you with your shopping." She replies.

"You couldn't even do the perky store clerk. You had the smile but your eyes were dead, like it actually pained you to smile. Like you've been hurt." I see her falter a little bit, "Oh, struck a nerve did I?" I walk over to the folding chairs and take a seat, putting my feet up on the shelves. I'm confident we're done.

"That's none of your business." She replies coldly.

"I didn't ask and I really don't care." I reply shutting my eyes.

There's a pause before she says quietly, "It was my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now I guess." She pauses again. Why do girls always tell me their problems after I say I don't care? "I moved, we never had the break up 'talk', but when I moved back he had a- a- a boyfriend." She said boyfriend like the thought of a man and a man being in a relationship disgusts her, so I immediately glare at her.

"I happen to have four gay brothers," I say menacingly, "So if I were you I'd stop talking."

She blushes beet red again, "No, I don't have a problem with gay people, it's just that he never said he was bi. It surprised me."

"I don't care for your pity party," I close my eyes again, accepting her explanation, "You aren't the only one with relationship problems."

I feel her sit down in the chair next to me, "What's your issue? You could probably get any girl you wanted if you weren't such prick."

I ignore the prick comment. "I happen to have high standards." I reply arrogantly, "And there is only one person I want. We flirted for a while, or I flirted and she put up with it without flirting back. She pretended to go out with me to help me from some desperate bitch, the bitch told the entire school and the girl I like got upset. So we fake broke up and she slapped me because she thought I planned it. The next time I saw her at a party we were introduced to each other by her boyfriend, who isn't terrible and was throwing the party. So excuse me if I don't care about your problems."

"Wow," She replies in awe, "You're bitter."

I scoff, "And you're pitiful."

Another minute of silence, we're the only ones in the store, "So are you going to change her mind?" She asks quietly.

I think for a minute before sighiing, "I don't know, of course I want her to be with me. But at the same time her boyfriend is a good bloke. He's my brother's boyfriend's mentor. I can't do anything to hurt him." I hear the door chime and Bella get up with a sigh, "Don't forget the eyes." I remind her, opening my eyes in the hopes that customer is an attractive young woman. It isn't.

"Shut up." She replies with a smile that actually gets to her eyes. I think about our conversation. Did I really just tell her all that? I love Harry, Ron, and Neville, but I've spending too much time with these Gryffindors. I've started actually talking about my feelings. Ugh, Draco and I need to have a day and manipulate kids into irrationally fearing squirrels at a park or something purely Slytherin.

I watch Bella walk around the store telling the customer, a short muscled man, about the benefits of different types of tents. She's incredibly average, I notice that during our conversation she didn't mention the name of this ex boyfriend that she's apparently devastated about. So in turn, I didn't say Hailey or Jacob.

The customer leaves fifteen minutes later with his new tent and Bella comes to sit back down. "Well you might be unsure about going after this girl, but I'm definetly going after my boyfriend." She says with a determined glint in her eye, the ambition almost Slytherin. "We've been through too much, ya know, I can't not be with him." She says in a softer tone. Forget what I said about Slytherin, she's gotten back to emotions again.

"Good luck with that." I drawl, "If he was willing to go gay for this boy I don't know if you'll be able to."

She smiles again, this time her eyes were cold, "I'm going to get him back. You can count on it."

*Emmett's POV*

"You are going down!" Alice shouts.

"You are not going to win." I laugh. Alice and I are playing a racing game, it's around midnight on a Sunday. There's not much else to do, Rose is down here is trying an intricate new braid. Jasper is here too, reading a book. Everything just as it usually, that is until Edward walks in. I look over at him by a second, and Alice wins.

"Yes!" She shouts, "Told you so!" She even sticks her tongue out at me.

"You usually spend nights with Harry." Rose frowns at Edward as he takes a seat on the couch, "Everythings okay between you two, right? He's actually good for you."

"Don't worry Rose," Edward reassures her with a smile, "Everything is fine, it's just that..." Edward frowns and everyone else tenses slightly, "Harry is needed most with his family at the moment. Night isn't really a good time for them." I look at everyone else and I'm glad that I'm not the only one who's confused. "It's not for me to say." Edward continues simply.

_Is Blaise drunk again?_ I think worried about the wizard. Edward meets my gaze and shakes his head no. "You want to go hunt?" I ask him.

"Yes." He grins and darts out the room, I follow closely behind.

A couple of does, a buck, and two mountain lions later Edward and I are running at a light pace home. "Would you and Rose want to go on a double date with Harry and I?" He asks shyly.

It's the perfect opportunity to mess with him, but I'm going to try not to, "Sure." _Where are we going? Not a gay bar right? I don't think Rose will like not being thought of as the hottest in the room._ Crap, I didn't mean to think that.

If Edward could blush he would be now, "Um, we were going to an arcade."

"Why an arcade?" I ask.

"He said that he's never been to one before." Edward replies simply.

"Rose and I are thrilled to go." I tell him once more, and it looks like a huge load has been taken off his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Speck of Happiness  
Chapter Eight

Harry's P.O.V.  
I wake up with Blaise's arms wrapped around me. Blaise finds comfort in comforting someone else, so even though I had to help him, he's holding me. "Blaise, get up." I shake the sleeping Slytherin lightly.

"I don't wanna..." He mumbles as he let's go of me and rolls over to face away from me.

"Get up or else!" I say louder and shake him harder. "We have school."

"No." He mumbles and hugs my pillow.

"That's it." I push him of my bed, with my pillow, blanket and all.

"Ciò l' cazzo, Harry!" He curses as he sits up.

I put my hands up in defense, "Hey, I warned you." He doesn't say anything else as he gets up, still clutching my duvet and pillow. "Blaise those are mine." I call.

"Suck it, Potter!" He shouts back.

I grab my wand, "Accio pillow and sheets!" The pillow and sheets come flying back at me and end up hitting me in the head. Ugh, it's one of those days.

Despite the misgivings of this morning everythings begins looking up when I get to school. Why? Because Edward is here of course. "Hello, love." He smiles at me before kissing me lightly on my lips. He grins as wraps an arm over my shoulders, his topaz eyes looking like liquid gold today.

"And what are you so happy about?" I ask as we walk to first period.

"I'm excited." He grins as he pulls me closer.

I think for a moment, "I'm guessing Emmett and Rose are coming?"

"You guessed right."

"I'll try not to be overly awkward, but I apologize if I am beforehand." I warn him with a laugh.

"They're going to love you, don't worry." He reassures me as we take our seats, "And you're not awkward."

"I view every person I see as a threat, I'm not the best as talking to people." I shake my head, and run my fingers through my hair. It's getting long, I need to cut it soon. "I am super awkward, unless I'm rallying the troops or something."

Edward raises an eyebrow, "Rallying the troops?" I immediately put my brain on complete lock down. Usually I leave little holes so Edward can know what I'm thinking, but I don't want anything to leak out.

I pull my eyes away from his. Crap, crap, crap. Think fast Harry, "Like getting my brothers motivated to actually get out of bed and stop moping." Not technically lying. I feel bad about telling half truths, but at the same time I don't think I can tell Edward. I don't want him to pity me, like everyone else who knows does.

He frowns slightly, he knows I'm hiding something. I can tell. But neverless he says, "Oh okay." He obviously wants to keep the conversation going, but he doesn't push. I look up and meet his eyes again. No words have to be spoken, for me to understand. His look clearly says later.

I nod in understanding and turn to look at the board, pretending to pay attention to whatever the teacher is saying. That doesn't last for too long and I begin drawing snitches on the side of my paper. I feel Edward practically burning holes into the side of my head, and I ignore it as best as I can. But ignoring Edward just seems impossible, so I let go some of my thoughts. I make sure that I leave the ones about the war behind. _Are you mad?_I think with a frown.

I feel a slight disturbance on my desk and when I look down there's a piece of paper with Edward's neat writing on it. _I can never be mad at you, love. I'm just curious._

_About what?_ I think with a frown.

I look down at my desk, trying to catch him move the paper. I blink and the paper is back on my desk. _You know, you're hiding it now._

Damn you blush, I can feel it spreading to my cheeks. _I don't want you to see me differently, _I think and shrug.

_Harry, I see you perfectly already and there is NOTHING you can do or say to change that._ The words appear on my paper and I almost smile.

"Everyone else said that too, well except for the perfect part, and then they started acting differently." I whisper so quietly only Edward could here.

_Have I ever been like everyone else?_

"Well," I whisper, " no."

_Then why don't you trust me?_

"I do trust you, it's just that it was really bad and a lot of messed up crap happened. And could you slow down so I can see your writing. The last time words seemingly appeared on paper didn't end well." I mumble temporarily blocking Edward as I think of Riddle's diary._  
_

I look over and Edward is writing on the paper he folds it in half and passes it back to me. _Do you want to skip the rest of the day and tell me about it?_ I raise an eyebrow before turning to him. He's doing a ridiculous pout/puppy dog face. Reluctantly, I nod and I can tell he's trying not to look smug.

When the bell rings we walk to the parking lot and jump in his Ferrari. Friday was definitely the last bonfire for awhile, I shiver as I open the door. It is one of those days. We don't talk much during the ride back to the house. I'm too busy freaking out about how I'm gonna tell Edward that my life could be turned into a bestselling children's book series if an author had the chance.

We go home and into the basement, "Why don't we go swimming instead and we can save all this seriousness for after our date." I suggest, _I really don't want to say all this._

"You know you can tell me anything." He meets my eyes as we walk into the pool, "But I'm willing to wait to hear it when you're more comfortable." He sighs, almost reluctantly. I nod, grateful that Edward is so amazing, while I strip down into my briefs. I smirk as I see him in awe before I jump into the pool. When I come up he's down to his jockeys and diving in.

I swim over to the shallower side, where I can stand and wait for him to come up. He doesn't come up, choosing to swim over to me underwater and pick me up instead. "Hey." I smile up at him.

"Hello." He grins, "Do you usually swim in your underwear?"

"No, I usually swim naked, I wore boardies when when we went last time because I didn't know you that well." He deserves some honesty.

His eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't take you for a skinny-dipper."

I shrug, "Do I really seem that innocent to you?"

"Not as innocent as say, Seth, but still pretty innocent." He admits with a shrug. If there's a time to prove him wrong it's now, so I pull his face to mine and kiss him.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It takes a precious half a second to get over the fact that Harry is kissing me, and we're both practically naked. I hope he doesn't notice that I get a little hard as I kiss him back. As our tongues battle I sit Harry on the pool's steps. My still heart feels like it's racing, as my hands move up and down his back. His hands are moving through my hair and it's driving me insane. I'm unnecessarily breathing heavy, just as Harry is when we break apart. "Wow." I can't help but whisper, kissing Bella was never like that.

I pull him back closer to me. I kiss him lightly on the mouth before leaving light butterfly kiss on his jaw line to his neck. I suck on his pulse point, leaving a dark mark, Harry is mine and now the world can see it. I'm so hard now and the noises of pleasure he keeps making is driving me insane.

I'm too caught up with Harry to register that the door has opened until I hear someone yell, "Found them!" I reluctantly pull myself away from him. Why does someone always walk-in on us. I look up to see Blaise rolling his eyes at us, "You really couldn't wait until after school to do this?"

Before I can answer I hear thundering footsteps coming down the stairs and I quickly seperate myself from Harry even more, swimming to the other side of the pool just before Emmett walks in. If he had seen that I'd never live out down.

"Seriously guys you couldn't wait to swim?" He asks, "Put your clothes on, we're going back to school." With that he turns around and walks away.

"Killjoy." Harry mutters and I laugh.

"Do you know a drying spell or something?"

"Of course, but I think we should get out of the pool first." Crap, I cannot get out of the pool with this boner. Come on Little Edward cool down. Think of something extremely asexual, like baseball. I wonder when the next time we're going to play is. I think of nonstop as I slowly make my way back to the stairs. Thankfully, Little Edward has calmed himself down somewhat so he's not as noticeable...

Harry says something that sounds like gibberish and flicks his wand. I get a strange warming sensation then both of us are dry. After getting dressed I look around for my jacket, I look up and Harry is wearing it. "Sorry, but I need it more than you do."

I laugh, "Fine." We talk about what we've probably missed in our classes. The rest of the day seems to go by quickly. Before I know it I'm kissing Harry and he's speeding off on his bike at the end out the day. I slowly walk to my car, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my mind. The one that's dying to know why Harry dreams of war zones, why he was so weird about the Story of The-Boy-Who-Lived, or why he completely shut off his mind after he said "rallying the troops". Carlisle has so many friends everywhere we would've known if there was a war in England. I push all those thoughts away, letting the superficial thoughts of the mortals around me busy my mind.

"We're going in my car, right?" Emmett asks when I walk inside.

"Yeah." I reply looking at my watch. It's only two, I've got fours hours to kill before going to get Harry. I sit at my piano and start playing.

**Blaise's POV**  
I take a deep breath before walking over to Hailey. I may or may not have been spying and waiting until she wasn't talking to friends to approach her. The school parking lot has almost emptied and she's sitting on a bench, probably waiting for Jacob. "Hey." I say quietly sitting down next to her. My usual cockiness gone.

"Hi." She eyes me suspiciously, "What's up?"

"I just need to tell you something." She nods, I sigh and run a hand over my hair, "Look, it's not often that I meet someone I actually like. I don't know what makes you so special, but you are. And it's driving me absolutely insane that you're with someone else. I like you, you make me nervous and self conscious. Hailey, please, just one date to show you what we could be."

During my little speech she hasn't said a word and now she looks thoughtful. "Blaise," She starts, "I'm sorry, but I love Jake the way Draco loves Seth or Neville loves Embry. You seem like you're probably a good guy aside from being such a flirt. And maybe we could be together in another time, another life even, but now I love Jake." She smiles sadly and I hear the sound of an approaching motorcycle. I watch as Jake drives up and Hailey gets on, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jake smiles and waves at me before driving off. Leaving me, alone and utterly heart broken. I don't even want to drink right now, I want to crawl into a hole and cry.

I sit on the bench for awhile before it starts to rain. Feeling empty inside I walk over to my bike. As I pull out of the school lot I realize I don't feel like going home, and I absentmindedly turn the other way and go into town. I didn't realize where I was going until I pulled into Newtons Olympic Outfitters. I see the red truck that was here last time is in the lot again. I'm going to assume it's Bella's. I need to talk to someone who doesn't give a shit about whether or not I'm happy and just says what she thinks about the situation, or nothing at all.

I walk into the store and I'm greeted with a, "Welcome to Newton's, oh it's you." Bella says. I nod at her before walking to the tent displays and promptly crawl inside the largest one. I hear Bella follow me until she's outside the tent. "You're going to get the tent all wet."

I poke my head out of the tent and frown, "You care about the tent when I'm obviously torn up inside?"

"You look the same way you always do, uncaring. Now get out of the tent or change or something." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Fine" I mutter and walk over to the clothing racks. I grab a black long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants.

I take off my shirt, "What are you doing?" Bella looks anywhere but my chest.

"You said change." I point out, pulling on the shirt.

"You can't change in the middle of the store!" She scolds me

"I'm sure the customers don't mind." I gesture towards the otherwise empty store while I pull down my pants.

"You're going to pay for those, along with the chair you broke yesterday." She tells me, covering her eyes.

"Start a tab." I pull on the cargo pants, "I'll pay for everything I break or wear at the end of the month. By the way you can look now." I walk back over to the tent, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go think of what I'll name my seven dogs. Who needs love when you have seven Great Danes."

"Take your shoes off first." She calls and I grudgingly comply.

I sit inside for about twenty minutes waiting for her to join me. "I've decided my dogs names will be Scooby, Dew, Malcolm, Trevor, Minnie, Molly, and Kat." I tell her when she finally enters the tent.

"Nice names." She replies sarcasticly. "So what happened."

"She loves him." I inform Bella, "She told me so as she crushed my heart into a billion peices."

"Isn't someone dramatic." She rolls her eyes, "And this is all about a girl whom you never been on a date with or even had an actual conversation with?"

"I've had conversations with her and I know that we are meant to be together, I just can't tell you how I know that."

She looks at me strangely, "Well what else did she say?"

"That she loves this guy the same way my brothers love Embry and Seth. And that I'm probably a good guy apart from being a flirt." I sigh, "And that we could be together in another time, or another life, before rubbing it in my face that she loves this other guy again." I need to stop taking about this Bella will not see me get emotional. "Anyway hows trying to get your ex back thing going?"

"Well, you know how Homecoming is in like two weeks?" She asks and I state blankly at her. "Oh right, you're new. It's a big spirit week and dance. Now usually he makes sure to never be in the same room with me, but the night of the Homecoming dance he's sure to be there with this boy. During the dance he's going to go get his..." She pauses like she doesn't want to say it.

"His boyfriend." It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah that. Anyway when he's getting the punch he'll be away from his... friend... And I can go talk to him. I'll probably be able to drag him somewhere private, he's too much of a gentleman to actually push me away. And he'll probably go with me just to shut me up." She smiles in satisfaction.

"But what if his boyfriend gets himself punch? Or if he and his boyfriend get the punch together?" I ask.

She lightly punches my shoulder, "Shut up. You're forgetting that I actually know this guy."

I eye her once more, she has nice eyes. Not as nice as Hailey's, but still nice. Big and brown, apparently depthless. Even with those big brown eyes she is nothing compared to Hailey. I suspect she'd be a pretty good shag though, I could use a friend-with-benefits. Part of my mind is telling me that I'm hurt and I should just stop now, but I don't listen to it. "Have you tried to be with someone else?"

She looks offended, "No, this guy and I are in love, even if he's being a dumbass right now."

"Was he your first love?" I ask laying down.

"He is my one and only love." She naturally lays down too. I chuckle as I take off my shirt, "What are you doing?" She asks.

"It's hot in here."

"That doesn't mean you can just take your shirt off. Would it be okay if I just take my shirt off?" She rolls her eyes at me.

I smile brightly at her. "Of course, I can even help you with that top you have on now." I don't have to look at her to know that she's blushing. I sit up and straddle her, "In fact..."

"Blaise..." She starts.

I give her my best and most dazzling smile, the one that only one girl can resist. I gently pull the hem of her shirt up. She sits up and lifts her arms, making it easier for me to pull her shirt over her head. "See aren't you more comfortable now?" I wink.

"I guess..."

"Come over here," I smile and open my arms, "I can make you even more comfortable."

"I'm at work..." She protests quietly.

"Please, Isabella." I 'plead', laying my Italian accent on thick.

She smiles shyly, "When you say it like that I don't think I have a choice." She crawls over to me.

I pull her into my lap, "Comfortable now?" I whisper into her ear and I'm satisfied when she shudders underneath me. "I'll take that as a yes." My lips are millimeters away from hers and I hold them there, waiting for her to push her lips to mine. I don't wait long, and as we kiss I unclasp her bra. Before I know it I'm pulling a condom out of my pocket.

I kiss her lightly before leaving the store. I bet the tent will be added to my tab. But I was right she is a pretty good shag.

**Harry's POV**  
Ding dong.

Finally. Ron and I had been playing wizard chest, and he was winning, lime always. "We're going to finish this!" He calls as I jog out the family room.

"Ready to go?" Edward asks as I open the door. I nod and we walk to the humongous white jeep. Edward opens the door and I hop in.

"Hey." Emmett and Rose greet me as I get into the car.

"Hi." I reply. The car ride is about to hours. Emmett kept making jokes about Edward and I in the pool early, I can't imagine what he'd be saying if he found us the way Blaise did.

"Love, we're here." Edward says as he opens my door. I smile as I get out, and it's all fine. Until we get inside.

* * *

**A/N: By the way I changed my pen name to Tiffany Star Moon, just to let you know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, thanks for doing what y'all do. Love ya, T.**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

Inside the arcade the music is loud and they're are flashing lights from all the games. There's also people, a lot of people. I instantly move closer to Edward, and he grabs my hand and squeezes reassuringly. I take a deep breath as we walk around, Emmett and Rose have disappeared. _Wow, it's really loud in here! _

I think letting Edward through my walls to hear it.

He smiles as we walk up to a game, it's called skeeball I think. Edward puts a coin in the machine, "Watch this." He gives me a crooked smile before tossing a ball down the ramp thing. I watch as it goes into the hole marked 1000 in the upper corner.

"Impressive." I laugh, "Can I try?"

"You don't even have to ask." He hands me a ball and stands aside. I toss it down the ramp in what I thought was similar to the way Edward did it. It turns out it wasn't, the ball lands in the 100. It's harder than it looks.

"Do I have to roll it on the ramp? Can I just toss it in?" I ask as I grab the next ball.

"The rules generally state that you should roll it." He looks amused, and I sigh and toss it again, getting a 500 this time. We finish the game, grab our tickets, and walk around some more. I get the feeling someone is watching me. I look around, I don't like being watched. I look around at the faces of the people around us, it doesn't hit me until I see his generally awkward appearance. The fact that he's wearing red, blue, and white plaid shorts with a green shirt also helped.

"I'll be right back." I tell Edward as I walk quickly over to man. "Viktor!" I speak sharply and he pales once he sees me.

"Ah, Hello Harry." Krum looks ashamed to be here, "Vhat's up?"

"What are you doing here?" I glare at him.

"My job." He hisses looking around uncertainly, "You really didn't expect me to play quidditch my entire life did you?"

"Why are you spying on me?" I ask motioning to Edward to wait another minute.

"Because Shacklebolt told me to." He hisses, "Vell now that you know, come back and I'll explain it all to you."

I frown, "I can't leave now, I'm on a date." I gesture to Edward who's looking at us as though he's uncertain whether to be jealous or ready to defend me.

He gives me a look and I know it's important. I make a noise of frustration before calling Edward over. "Edward, Viktor, Viktor, Edward." They nod at each other, "Viktor is from back home." And Edward nods that he understands. "Can we reschedule this?" I ask, _This is really important, I'm so sorry._

He pouts before he smiles sadly, "Of course, love. I'll tell Emmett and Rosalie we're leaving."

"They can have the car, we have other means of getting back." I tug his hand gently.

"I still have to tell him we're leaving." He kisses my hand before walking into the crowd. I blush looking away from Krum.

Edward comes back. We all leave and head behind the arcade. I grip his hand, "Hold on." I smile before apparating to the house.

Ron's POV  
I head over to La Push with Draco, hoping to see Leah again. I haven't seen her since since Friday and I haven't felt right since. Draco was invited to dinner, and Sue wanted to meet one of Draco's brothers, so I'm coming along. I am excited to see Leah again.

"Hurry up." Draco tells me as I get off my bike. He's already off and ready to walk to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I shake my head and my hair falls into place.

Before Draco rings the doorbell the door swings open. "Hey Dray." Seth smiles as he kisses Draco lightly before turning to me, "Hey Ron, Leah is out back." He says it like the entire reason I'm here it's to see her.

"Okay." We step inside and Seth points to a door on the other side of a short hallway. I walk to the door and step outside.

Leah is reading a book on a red picnic table with a pair of purple things in her ears. "Hey." I say and she ignores me as she reads. I frown and tap her on her shoulder, she looks up with a smile.

"Oh, hi Ron." She takes a purple thing out of her ear and I hear faint music.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the small purple thing in her hand. I see now that it's connected

to a wire that leads to her pocket. I take a seat next to her on the bench.

She looks at me strangely, "My earbuds?" I nod and she continues as she pulls a phone out of her pocket, "Oh, well I plug this," A small metal piece at one end, "Into my phone and I select a song." She scrolls through a list, "And it plays through these." She taps the screen and holds the 'earbud' to my ear. Soon I hear music coming out of it.

I smile, "What song is that?"

She grins to, "The A Team, by Ed Sheeran. He's a ginger like you."

"Well I already approve of the bloke." I laugh.

"Well here, if you like Ed Sheeran you should like this." She hands me the earbud and I put it in my ear, "This one has a bit of rap in it."

"What's it called?" I ask doing a ridiculous dance. It's a good song, I need to remember these.

Leah laughs, "Both of us, by B.O.B ft. Taylor Swift."

"So Bob and Taylor Swift?" I ask. I notice some more people entering the house behind us.

"No, it's B. O. B."

"Why not just call him Bob?" I'm really confused at the moment.

"He decided he wanted to be B. O. B." She shrugs.

"Alright, what's next?" I look at her phone while she scrolls through choices.

"Demi Lovato, Give Your Heart A Break."

We spend the next hour and a half listening to music. At some point we lay next to each other on the picnic table. It's one of the rare days were it's not raining here in Forks. I can see that Leah likes music that doesn't have a really fast beat, it's really calming actually. I close my eyes and just listen, occasionally asking a question every once and awhile.

"Ron, can I tell you a secret?" She whispers once between songs.

"Sure." I open my eyes and turn my head to look at her.

"Now I can understand if you think I'm a freak and if you never want to talk to me again." She begins, but I interrupt her.

"I seriously doubt that anything you're going to say can make me never want to talk to you again." There isn't much I haven't seen yet.

"Well." She sighs heavily, "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh," I frown, "I know, -er knew, a werewolf. His changes were so painful, and he was always tried to get as much sleep as possible around the full moon. Sorry you've got to go through that."

"What?" She says bewildered, "No, I can change at will, and the only reason I don't get much sleep is because Sam is always making us patrol. We're all werewolves, Seth, Embry, Paul, Jake, Jared, Sam, and I." She looks over to me, "What do you mean you knew a werewolf?"

I blush under her fierce gaze, "Can you really change at will?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you don't have lycanthropy." I sigh in relief, "You're all just shapeshifters."

"You never answered my question." She raises one arched eyebrow.

"This has to stay an even bigger secret than you all being wolves, like Seth can't even know. The same way Draco hasn't told us about you all yet." I stare straight into her dark eyes, they're very... pretty. "My family, um, we're all wizards."

"No way, like wand waving, potion making wizards?" She looks amazed and I nod. I discreetly roll up the sleeve of my shirt so she could see the wand attached to it. "That's amazing. And I should mention that Seth is afraid to tell Draco what we are, so he hasn't yet. Embry hasn't told Neville yet either."

"What?" I ask, "I don't see what they're afraid of. They're practically inseparable, and the fact that we've had to deal with a lot of shit that's much scarier than shapeshifters wouldn't make it a problem. It's not like you turn into giant spiders or something."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Leah giggles.

"I had a traumatic experience with spiders when I was younger. If it happened to you, you would feel the same way." I say defensively.

"Leah! Ron! Dinner's ready!" Sue calls from the kitchen window.

"What's for dinner?" I ask, standing up and dusting myself off.

Leah follows suit, "I think it's pot roast, but I'm not sure."

Sue is a great cook, almost as good as my own mother. There was light conversation during dinner. I had to improvise most our past because apparently Draco hasn't told Seth and his family about our past yet.

After dinner Draco and I get ready to go again.

"Bye Ron." Leah smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

I blush, "Bye Leah." I hug her, "Here's my number, we should do this again sometime." I smile and leave the house with Draco close behind.

"So Leah, huh?" Draco elbows me a couple of times.

I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my neck, "Well, I dunno she's a lot of fun to hang out with, but she's also a girl."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Draco gets on his bike, "We're going to finish this at home." And he drives off. I sigh heavily and follow after him. When I pull into the garage the conversation picks up right where we left off. "You've gotta be shitting me, you seriously won't ask Leah out just because she's a girl."

"Well yeah Draco, openly gay guys don't date girls." I roll my eyes as I take off my helmet.

"You talk in your sleep." He says smugly.

"And your point is..."

"You talk about _her_in your sleep." He still has that smug look on his face.

"That doesn't mean anything." I cross my arms defensively.

"Ugh, you're in denial. We need to get Blaise's expertise." Draco roughly grabs my arm and pulls me up the step to Blaise's room.

"Knock first." I warn him as he went for the doorknob.

He knocks and there is no answer, so Malfoy barges in. Blaise isn't there.

I can see Draco is about to freak out so I put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, mate, he could be in the basement. If not we'll ask Snape."

He nods and we rush downstairs. We look in the bar, the pool, and the movie room. No Blaise. "Severus!" Draco calls frantically. Where is he? It isn't like Blaise to just disappear like this. I feel my throat tightening and my head fills with crazy images of what could be happening to him.

Calm down, Ron, Blaise wasn't captured by Death Eaters. I keep repeating that in my head, it's not helping like the "doctors" said it would.

Snape walks out of the portions lab, looking fairly annoyed. Until he saw our faces, his gaze softened for a split second.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asks desperately before I even open my mouth.

Within a second Snape is by our sides, awkwardly patting us on the back. "Blaise is researching something he's suspected for a while back in England. He took the floo to Hogwarts late this afternoon." Draco and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Severus." Draco calls as we ascend the steps back upstairs. He turns back to me, "Oh you're not off the hook yet. We're going to Hermione." He smirks at the most likely horrified look on my face. He pushes me into the fireplace as he takes a handful of floo powder. He throws it down, "Headmistress Granger's Office, Hogwarts!"

I step into Hermione's office and look around. There's books everywhere, stacked in humongous piles all around the room. The biggest one is on her desk but, she's not here. I sigh and smooth my hair down as Draco strolls out of the fireplace. "She isn't here." I grin, I do not feel like explaining this situation to Hermione.

"She isn't where?" A tired voice says from behind the stack of books on the desk. Hermione smirks as she walks out from behind it. "Three of you come through in one day. It isn't my birthday is it?" She hugs us both and kisses our cheeks. Then, she takes a seat in one of three loveseats in the corner of the room, gesturing for us to do the same.

"Sorry," I rub the back of my neck as I sit down, "We should visit more."

"You don't say." Hermione comments before calling "Dobby."

The little house elf appears smiling brightly, his blue eyes shining. "Hi Mr. Ron, Hi Mr. Draco." He waves to us, he's in a ridiculous bright green kilt of sorts and a hand woven hat and scarf. He turns respectfully to Hermione, "Yes, Headmistress?"

"I said you can call me Hermione and could you please bring us some tea?" She smiles fondly at the elf. He nods and disappears. "Anyway," Hermione continues, "In another week I was going to go over there myself, especially after Severus gave no word back on how you all are doing." She playfully swats at us with a copy of _The Quibbler._"You didn't even write." Dobby comes back and puts the tea on the small table, Hermione tips him a sickle.

"We know, we know and we're sorry. But we can get you all caught up now." Draco appeases her and she grins in delight, "First is Harry has a boyfriend, they've been going out since before we fully moved in." I didn't think it was possible but her grin grows even wider. "He's a vampire named Edward, his coven lives in Forks and they don't feed on humans." Draco sips his tea.

"No questions until the end please." I laugh as Hermione opens her mouth. She glares at me before turning back to Draco expectantly.

"Neville has met a guy named Embry, and they're just as smitten." Draco continues and Hermione squeals in delight. "And I might be in a relationship with a guy named Seth."

"Seth and Embry are from the local Native American Indian tribe and reservation." And they're both shape shifters who turn into wolves. I want to say it so bad, but I promised Leah I wouldn't.

"What about you and Blaise?" Hermione looks at me expectantly.

"He's actually while we're here," Draco points at me, "But we'll start with Blaise first. Our resident man-whore actually liked a specific girl." Hermione gasps, "But she turned him down," Hermione now looks very angry, "and he was depressed for a bit but he's sleeping around again."

"Who's this girl, how could she turn down Blaise? I've never seen anyone do that before." Hermione looks thoughtful before turning back to me. Bloody Hell. "And what's going on with you?"

"So we all know Ron is gay, but it would seem that he is attracted to a certain female named Leah." Draco rolls his eyes, "And he doesn't want to ask her out because she's a girl. Even though he is obviously attracted to her. Would you please talk some sense into this git?"

"Gladly." Hermione grins at Draco before glaring at me. "What. Is. Your. Problem?" She hits me with _The Quibbler_ after every word. "If you like this girl ask her out. It doesn't matter what she is, if you like her ask her out." I don't reply for a moment, "Then it's settled, you'll ask her out next time you see her." She grins wickedly.

"What?" I attempt to protest.

"If you don't you will feel my wrath." She warns me with a glare.

"Then it's settled." Draco grins as he stands up, I do the same. "Thanks for the help Hermione."

"No problem. You're coming for Halloween?" She asks standing too as we walk back over to the fireplace.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." I grin. We each get another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"And I'll floo you before Blaise comes back. She smiles sadly as we say goodbye once more before flooing back to the Oak Manor.

Edward's POV  
"What was that?" I say holding myself up using Harry's coffee table. I've never felt so unstable.

"That was apparating." Harry says as he pushes me to the front door. "Go hunt, it will be easier to just add what Viktor is about to say to what I'm going to tell you anyway."

I nod as I leave. This is driving me crazy why can't I know Harry's secret. I hunt for a while before heading back to Harry's house. I knock on the door, leaning against the door frame, ready to look as attractive as possible. I need Harry to tell me, I'm aware that I'm going low for this information, but I cannot stand not knowing about my mate.

Harry opens the door, takes one look at me and grins, "Isn't someone actually attempting to look attractive for once."

"Is it working?" I ask doing a crooked grin and staring directly into his green eyes.

He blushes, 'Get in here." He grabs my jacket and pulls me inside, kissing me softly. He's changed into a gray shorts and has taken off his shirt. I notice something different about him right away, he has tons of scars all over his chest and arms.

A low growl slips out, "Did Viktor do this to you?" I point to one particularly bad scar along his side, right over his ribs.

He blushes even brighter, "We'll get to all of those later, they go with the story."

"Those weren't there earlier, in the pool."

"We'll get to all of them, I promise." He reassures me as we walk into the basement. He leads me into the dark movie room and takes a seat in one of the many seats, "No questions until the end."

I nod, then I realize he can't see me, "Okay."

He takes a deep breath before starting. "About nineteen years ago in the wizarding world there was a dark wizard called Voldemort. Voldemort reigned almost unchecked except for a resistance called the Order of the Phoenix. Anyway during this time there was a family, the Potter Family. A mom, Lily, a dad, James, and a little baby boy named Harry..." He spoke for a good two hours. About half way through he started to cry, so I pulled him into my lap. I understand why he was so unsure about telling me, a lot of messed up things happened. I get why he's always so nervous and never really relaxes. Harry and his brothers are soldiers, who aren't used to the peace.

Harry claps his hand twice and the lights come on, "Now onto the scars." He smiles shyly. "First, is this one. Most people in the wizarding world know me by it." He swipes the hair away from his forehead, making a lightning bolt shaped scar visible. I kiss it gently and he smiles.  
"Next, is the one I got from detentions with Umbridge," He holds his left hand, there were scars that clearly said 'I will not tell lies' almost as if they were written down. I kissed each word. Harry has a lot of scars, I kiss them all gently. "You're the best." He smiles at me.

"No," I shake my head, "You are. Now what did Viktor say?"

Harry pales slightly, "Er-"

"Hello?!" A female voice calls from upstairs and Harry grins widely before getting up and running upstairs. A surge of jealousy flows through me as I follow him upstairs, especially when I see him hugging her. I clear my throat awkwardly, "Is this him?" She asks, she's British too. She has a lot of brown hair, pulled back into a very scholarly bun. She stares at Harry expectantly and squeals in delight when he nods.

Harry pulls me further into the room. "Edward this is Hermione, Hermione this is Edward."

"So you are the Hermione that Harry and his brothers keep mentioning." I smile at her.

"I wish I could say that you were mentioned before today," She smiles politely before glaring at Harry, "but _someone_ didn't write."

"I'm sorry but I don't have an owl anymore." He frowns.

"You could've flooed." She says pointedly before smiling, "And finally you've stopped with the glamour charms."

Harry looks guilty, "Actually I still use them, I was just letting Edward see all of them."

Hermione makes a tsk-ing sound and rolls her eyes, "So I'm here to tell you that Blaise won't be coming back until tomorrow night. He's doing more research at the Zabini Manor." I hadn't even thought of Harry's brothers. Hermione takes a look at her watch and frowns, "I've got to get back, I have a meeting with Shacklebolt in the morning. Goodbye, loves, be good. And you better write me before Halloween. Theo sends his love." With that she steps into the fireplace and shouts something and she's off.

"So what did Viktor say?" I ask again. Harry stares at me for a second before running upstairs, skipping every other step. I sigh, and follow him upstairs. "Harry, love, can I come in?"

"Get in here, Cullen." Harry replies and I open the door. Harry is laying on his bed, remote in hand, flipping through channels.

I raise a brow, "Did you just call me Cullen?"

He smirks, "Possibly, why?"

"It's nothing... Potter." I reply going over to his bookshelves.

I don't have to turn around to know that he's rolled his eyes, "Get over here, I'm tired and I can't sleep without you, I get nightmares." I smirk before turning around. I'm not going to lie, I'm extremely satisfied that he said that. I dutifully get in bed next to him and open my arms. He crawls into my arms and I stroke his hair. "I love you, Edward." Harry murmurs smiling sleepily into my chest.

I swear my still heart just started again. "I love you, too, Harry." I smile happily, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replies and within a few minutes he's lightly snoring.

I smile happily until I realize he never told me what Viktor said.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's POV  
"Dray." Seth pouts, prolonging the 'a', "Don't go." He grabs my arm and pulls me back on his bed. We were watching the television and I've got to go before Severus realizes I'm not back yet. He's been on mom mode lately, he actually made us breakfast the other day. The house had been abnormally quiet the last couple days, Blaise still hasn't come back (so there's none of his drunken songs and whatnot). Everyday Hermione tells us he's still staying at the Manor in Italy.

"I've got to." I kiss him lightly and begin to get up.

He pulls me back to him, "I can convince you." He says huskily and pulling me into a deep kiss.

We break apart, I really want to stay, but I can't. "Seth, I've got to go." I kiss him lightly one more before I leave. I get on my bike and drive home. The house is almost completely silent, if my ears weren't trained so well I wouldn't have heard the sound of quiet buzzing coming from upstairs. Muffliato.

That's odd, usually everyone would be asleep. I slowly walk upstairs and down the hallway. The buzzing seems to be coming from Blaise's room. I knock on the door as quietly as possible. In a couple of seconds Blaise opens the door and motions for me to enter.

"Look I'm sorry again, I'll see you tomorrow." He says into his phone and hangs up, running a hand over his hair. He looks unsteady on his feet and I'm relieved when he sits on his bed. "Hey Draco."

"You look like shit." I tell him. He's lost weight in the last week since I've seen him, and he's got bags under his eyes. He's still attractive though, in a tortured sort of way.

He looks lost in thought for a moment before replying. "Hm, what? I mean yeah, I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Did you go to a healer while you were back in home?" I ask concerned. In the almost ten years I've known him he's never even had a cold, kind of weird now that I think of it.

"No," he shakes his head, "I know what it is, I'll, uh take a potion tomorrow."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"I ask with a frown, something isn't right about this.

"Yeah." He nods, "I'm going to sleep, night Draco."

I get up and walk to the door, "And don't let the narg-" I stop when I realize Blaise didn't say it with me. I turn around and he's already asleep. Very strange. "Nargles bite." I finish with a frown.

Harry's POV  
"Harry." Edward whispers, and I open one eye sleepily. I glance first at him then at the clock on my nightstand.

"Edward, it's 2am." I grumble.

"I thought you would like to know that your brother is home." I sit up with a grin, "But," Edward continues, "He doesn't wish to be bothered at the moment."

I frown as I lean my head on Edward's chest. It's like a hard pillow that's always cool. He's actually wearing pajamas, he brought some night clothes here so he doesn't constantly have to leave and come back in more comfortable clothes. "Thanks for letting me know." I sigh and go back to sleep.

"Blaise!" I'm awoken to shouting. I roll over to move closer to Edward before I realize that it's a Monday and Edward went back to his house to change already. I sigh and force myself to get out of bed.

I yawn walking into the hall, "Blaise!"

"There's no need to yell, Harry, I'm right here." Blaise answers, he looks terrible and he's leaning against the wall for support. He looks at my face and sighs, "Draco has already told me I look like shit, I don't need to hear it from you." He's definitely dressed down today in a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white top.

"How was your research?" I ask, "Find out what you wanted to know?"

He grimaces, "Family meeting tonight." I frown too, we only call family meetings if there is something really bad.

My brow is still creased in worry when I pull into the school lot. It's a bright sunny day, so no Edward. Ron practically pulled me all the way to the first block. He was convinced I was going to skip school to go hang out with Edward. I thought about it, but decided against it. For reason Edward still thinks I need a diploma, even though I've already graduated.

I tried escaping right before lunch, but Blaise caught me. He grabs my shoulder as I go for the door handle to the parking lot. "Not so fast, loverboy." Even in his weak state his grip is still strong. He's grabbed me in a specific way, the only way I can get free is to hurt him and he knows I'd never do that.

"Why do I have to stay here?" I pout sitting at the lunch table, the other boys are here and I spot Blaise slipping out the side door. "How come he gets to leave?" I hate the cafeteria, it smells off, it's very noisy and crowded. I look through the crowd hoping I don't see a familiar face. Dammit, I see Krum. He winks before disappearing into the crowd.

"He didn't get caught." Ron replies, unwrapping his sandwich. A note falls out, he reads it and blushes.

Draco beams in delight, "That from her?"

I gape in shock, "When did I get out of the loop? Who is she?" Neville nods in agreement.

Ron blushes even more and takes a huge bite of his sandwich. Draco speaks up, "Ron likes Seth's sister Leah, and he didn't want to ask her out. But I took him to Hermione and he agreed he was going to ask her out before Halloween, he hasn't yet. They're still flirting."

I wonder what Hermione said to him. I laugh as Neville picks up a grape and throws it at Ron. "Keep us in the loop." He smiles.

"Speaking of the loop," I add, "Hope you don't have plans, there's a family meeting tonight." The boys give me a worried look, "Blaise called it, but I have something to say too." I've been holding off what Viktor said for too long, they need to know.

Blaise POV  
"Hey." I smile at Hailey, taking a seat next to her on the bench. I saw her outside of the cafeteria, reading a book and I need to talk to her. "Is Jacob coming to get you?" I ask. My arm feels dead I put too much effort into stopping Harry.

She doesn't look up, "No, he's still at school on the reservation."

"That's kind of rude." I roll my eyes, "It's customary to at least look at the person you're talking to."

She looks at me and gasps, "What happened?"

"You know." I reply casually, "We're the same, and the same thing would happen to you if you stopped." I say cryptically.

I watch her face change as the realization hits her. No wonder she's as pretty as the vampires and smells weird to them. She's a veela too, or at least part veela. "You stopped? You can't do that, why?"

"I just found out, it explains why my charm never worked on you though." I say.

She still looks shocked, "Blaise, you can't stop you'l-"

"I know." I interrupt her, "I've gotta go meet someone." I get up and begin to walk away unsteadily.

"Blaise, wait." She calls after me, "It's not my fault is it?" She asks quietly.

I shake my head and give a small smile, "It's something more."

I walk around the parking lot, and I realize that I see Bella in her car. I tap on her window and she unlocks the door.

"Do you always eat lunch in your car?" I ask with a frown, gosh why is this chick so antisocial.

She looks up and blushes, "Oh, well _he's_ got this lunch, and I don't want to risk saying something to him in there." I take a seat in the car, and put my feet up on the dash. "So what's up with you? You never told me where you were when we were on the phone." She suddenly glares jokingly, "Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Sorry," I say this to her for about the billionth time, "I had family... troubles and I had to go back home for a couple of days."

She frowns slightly, "Oh, sorry to hear about that." She pouts in a way that's sort of attractive. _It would be so easy, just smile. You still carry the rubber in your pocket for a reason don't you?_ That part of me thinks, the the the veela in me. I ignore it.

"It's fine." I say, "So are you still going on with the plan for Homecoming?" I ask, hopefully that's a yes. I didn't want to kill her feelings for the other guy.

"Yup." There's the determined look in her eyes again.

"Are you ever going to tell me who this mystery guy is?" I ask, I'm already bored of this conversation. There's still about twenty minutes left in lunch,_ that's more than enough time for a quickie._

She blushes even more, I've never met a person who blushes more than Ron. She pauses for a moment, "You'll find out later." She assures me. "Are you going to tell me who the mystery girl is?"

"I don't see why not, it's not like I'm keeping secrets." I give her a pointed look, "You've probably heard it by now. How I 'dated' Hailey Blake. I actually liked her, but she's in a relationship with Jacob Black from La Push."

She gasps, "Jake didn't tell me he impri,- has a girlfriend." She frowns, "I need to call him."

I raise a brow, "You know Jacob?"

"He's my best friend, or at least I thought he was. How could he not tell me this." She pouts again and leans her head on my shoulder. Dammit.

It's like I can't control myself as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. She looks up at me and I smile at her. Then she's kissing me and it was just like in the store. The veela in me is rejoicing.

"Hey." I sit down at the table next to my brothers. I'm feeling better in terms of my health but I feel guilty as hell.

"Looks like whatever you took this morning is helping." Neville smiles.

"Are we still having a family meeting?" Draco asks.

I nod at the same time Harry says, "Yes." I look at him. What is he hiding?

Neville's POV  
I don't really pay attention the rest of the day in school. Family meetings are never good, the last one was when Harry lost custody of Teddy. Now he only visits for a week every three months. That's coming up soon actually...

"Nev, what's wrong?" Embry asks gripping my hand. His hands are always really warm. We're watching the television on the screen in the movie room. It's some show about cars that he likes.

"Family meeting at my house tonight, those are always bad." I tell him, "So you can only stay for a little bit today."

He sighs, "Alright." He sniffs, "Is Edward here again?"

"Probably." I shrug, he nods and we watch the show in a comfortable silence.

"Neville," Ron comes into the movie room, "Hey Embry." Embry nods, "The family meeting is going to start in five minutes." With that he runs back into the main area of the basement.

"I guess I've got to go now." Embry frowns, "Call me after this meeting?"

"Sure." I say with a smile. He kisses me and we walk upstairs. I kiss him once more before he leaves.

Five minutes later, everyone is sitting at the bar in the basement, even Snape. Blaise seems to pull a bottle of firewhiskey out of his sleeve. Snape immediately took it away from him. "Please Severus, I need a drink before I can start." Snape eyes him warily before pouring not even half a glass of firewhiskey. Blaise downs it. "I'm half veela."

"Impossible." Draco says, "One, you don't look like a veela, two you're a guy."

We watch as Blaise goes into his back wallet and pulls out his wallet. He opens it and takes out a picture of a man. The man is pale with dark hair similar to Blaise's. "That's my father. A very rare male veela." He pulls out a piece of parchment from his wallet. It's a document stating that Blaise's father was indeed a veela, with an official ministry stamp.

"Anyway," Blaise continues, "I haven't inherited the whole turning into a raging bitch when mad part. But the part about girls and sex, I got." He gulps. I remember this from studying for the NEWTS, veelas have to get laid at least once a week, or they get sick and slowly get sicker until they die or get laid again. "And I'm going to try my best not to do it."

"You can't do that." Ron says immediately, "You'll die." He hits the bar fiercely.

Blaise stays calm, "I want girls to sleep with me because they like something about me." He raises his voice, "Not because I'm a fucking half breed, that uses glamour!" He runs a hand through his hair, lowering his voice again. "It's not like you've got much to worry about, it seems that the veela in me gets what it wants." With that he sits down again and attempts to grab the firewhiskey from Snape. Snape vanishes it and Blaise punches the wall, leaving a hole, before taking a seat angrily. "Your turn Potter." He mutters angrily.

Our attention turns to Harry. "Krum, get your arse in here and explain." Draco, Ron, and I gasp, Blaise doesn't look surprised (but he's probably focused on finding the firewhiskey). A couple moments later Krum walks down the basement steps.

"Hello." He waves at us awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You didn't expect your ministry to let five soldiers just go live in the muggle vorld unsupervised, did you?" He asks, "You all have been under almost constant surveillance since you've been here."

"What the fuck!" Draco shouts.

At the same time Ron yells, "Get out!" Blaise throws a soda can at Krum's head, missing by centimeters. The three start pacing, muttering to themselves.

"This proves your minister's point," Krum continues, "Ve're more like security, just to make sure you don't lose your cool around muggles."

"That's bullshit." Blaise glares, "Leave our home."

Harry still glares at Krum, "Wait, there's more." Krum mutters something. "What was that?" Harry asks.

"Bellatrix escaped before her kiss." He says reluctantly.

"Why weren't we informed?" Draco asks.

"Do you have any leads?" I ask.

"When did she escape?" Ron asks, we're back in work mode. Just like before getting here, Ron goes into the storage room and comes back with a map.

"This is not your job." Krum says firmly, taking the map away "You're not to try to find her, ve have our aurors on the job. Stay out of trouble and don't go after her."

He cannot expect us not to go after her. "Trouble usually finds me." Harry glares.

"Just leave it be." Krum continues, "Shacklebolt didn't vant you to know about this. Now I've got to go check in vith the other guards. Goodnight." No one bothers to reply as he apparates out of the house.

Edward's POV  
I wait until at least 1am to go to Harry's tonight. He told me they were having some type of meeting. But I wasn't expecting Harry to be pacing when I opened his window and stepped inside nor was I expecting him to flinch when he heard the window open. "Oh," I think he's making an attempt to smile, but it looks more like a grimace, "Hey Edward."

I walk over to him and pull him into my arms. It's like he fits there perfectly, "Hello, love." I murmur softly, "What's bothering you?" I carry him to his bed and take a seat, leaning against the headboard.

He buries his head into my chest, "Bellatrix escaped and Blaise us suicidal." He says and I run my fingers through his hair as he continues, "And Shacklebolt says we're not allowed to help find her." He angrily punches the headboard and curses.

I frown too, "Bellatrix? The one who," I pause as I try to think of a good way to say this.

"Killed Sirius?" Harry finishes bitterly. "Yes and she's somehow free, most likely looking for revenge."

"I won't let anything hurt you." I say into his hair.

"It's not just that I'm worried about," He's still speaking into my chest, "This is the second time she's broken out of Azkaban. The first time she had the help of dementors-"

"What are dementors?" I ask, it still amazes me the amount of magical creatures that exist, that we had no knowledge of.

Harry shivers involuntarily, and he shakes his head. "Anyway, she had the help of the prison guards. There was no way she could've escaped this time without help. But who could've helped her." Harry was so deep in thought that he temporarily let down his walls and I hit with a wave of images. First and foremost is a wave of faces, they flash through his mind very fast, a couple appear more than once and stay there for about a second before they move away. Behind that is his family and me, I have a separate bubble in his mind. In the background is a battlefield, that keeps switching locations, but the result is always someone being killed. Sometimes it's gruesome, sometimes it's just a flash of green light then they fall. None of his thoughts are in a language I understand, it's all hissing sounds. It's a lot to take in and I end up covering my ears. "Oops." Harry blushes and gently pushes me out of his mind.

"What was that hissing noise?" I ask.

He blushes even more, "That was Parseltongue, I can talk to snakes." He says sheepishly smiling at me.

"You are extraordinary." I kiss him lightly, and he finally relaxes, "Go to sleep, love, I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles and shuts his eyes. In a couple of minutes his breathing slows and he's asleep. Harry's walls drop again and he starts to dream.


	11. Chapter 11

__**A/N: Hey everyone. I tried writing this chapter in character's point of views that I haven't done before. The next five chapters will be from one of the boy's point of view from pretty much the same time period. Just letting y'all know.**

* * *

_Seth's POV_

I give Embry a look, Why did we agree to come here? He shrugs and we both turn back to Leah. She was always grumpy and upset, we thought imprinting would make it worse. We were wrong, she's been pretty chill lately, but we should've known it was to good to be true. She lied and told Embry and I that she made lunch for us. The only food here is a teeny bag of lays, which Embry already ate. Now she's just staring us down.

"Why haven't you told them?" She glares at us.

Oh, that explains it, of course she would be nosy about our imprints. "There hasn't seemed to be a proper time?" Embry says it like he's just fishing for the right answer. I nod, it's pretty much true. But is there ever a proper time to say 'Hey Dray, just thought you should know, I turn into a giant wolf that kills vampires like the Cullens. Could you pass the salt?'

"It's not like they don't adore you two already." She goes on, "The only thing I can think that they may be upset about is you hiding it from them."

"Leah, Leah, Leah you're right, we'll tell them." I say just to please her. Embry nods in agreement.

"That's awesome!" She smiles, "Then they'll tell you."

That brought Embry and I to attention, "Then they'll tell us what?" He asks and I nod along eagerly.

Leah grins, "You'll find out when you tell them." Of course she knew just how to make sure we'll tell Dray and Neville._Angela's POV_**  
**"Does it look good?" I ask Bella as she comes out of the dressing room. We're shopping for Homecoming dresses in Port Angeles. Normally she wouldn't care very much, but this year I think she's trying to knock Edward off his feet. I look at her in an atrocious light purple dress Jessica picked out for her. Jessica herself was in the next dressing room over trying on really slutty dresses.

"I'm not feeling it." She replies giving herself a once over in the full length mirrors.

I laugh, "I didn't think you would," Jessica makes a sound of protest, "Try this one." I give her another and dress.

"This one is perfect!" She says happily.

After dropping Jessica off at her house Bella turns to me. "Hey so after school tomorrow do you wanna hang out at Newton's? They hardly have an customers and my other friend and I usually just hang out. He's cool, don't worry."

I beam, "Sure that sounds like fun."

!¡!¡!¡!  
The next day Bella and I walk over to her truck. When she thinks I'm not looking I notice she looks around the parking lot. Probably trying to catch sight of Edward. "So," I grin, "Who's this cool new guy friend of yours?" I elbow her jokingly.

She smiles but shakes her head, "We're just friends, you know there's only one guy I'm after." She laughs it's kind of creepy.

"Oh." My grin fades slightly as she opens the car door. We sit in silence as we pull out of the school. I break it with a question, "Well what's his name?"

She frowns, she looks lost in thought. I thought she didn't hear me, but she answers quietly as she pulls into the parking lot. "Blaise Zabini."

I gasps, giving her a knowing look, "Blaise Zabini as in Harry Potter's brother?" I raise an eyebrow as she unlocks the door.

She just nods as we walk inside. She gives me a small smile as she walks to a for marked STAFF ONLY, "I'm going to go change. If he comes in I'm warning you he can be a bit of a jerk. Just hold your own, he'll respect you for it." She opens the door and goes inside.

I take a seat in a folding chair and I just open my magazine when the door to the shop opens.

Blaise walks in, he's so gorgeous it's almost unnatural. Sort of like the Cullens. He's wearing a black dress shirt, with the top half buttons undone, black jeans, and black dress shoes. In his hand is a black rain coat, even though he wears all black it doesn't seen goth on him, just stylish. He looks over his shoulder as he walks in, like he's afraid someone is following him. He looks me over, "Who are you?" He asks, with an adorable accent, that's slightly slurred.

"Angela Weber." I give look him over in a similar way he did to me, "Who are you?"

"Like you don't know." He says with a small smile. He takes a seat next to me, putting his feet on the shelves as though he owns the place. "Everyone knows everything here. Almost nothing is secret." Now that he's closer I know he smells of alcohol and expensive cologne.

I frown, "Very philosophical. Are you tipsy?"

He smiles, "Probably a bit more than tipsy. Why are you here?"

"Bella invited me." I say, "Why are you here?"

"I come here after school." He says leaning his head back. "Everyone at my house are all with their boyfriends, it's depressing."

"I know what you mean." I reply with a small smile, "I just got out of a relationship myself."

He raises an eyebrow, "Who broke up with you? You're pretty." Normally I wouldn't believe him, a lot of girls say he's a flirt, but right now he's drunk. When people are drunk they speak their minds.

"My friend Eric, we decided we work better as friends." I say with a sad smile. Eric really just discovered that he's gay and hasn't come out of the closet yet. While I talk Blaise takes out a small bottle and drinks all of its contents. "And you really think I'm pretty?"

He stares at me for a moment, "Well yes, you've got nice eyes, a cute nose, and full lips. Your hair is shiny, but not greasy looking. The chestnut color is good with your skin tone." To my surprise he reaches out a hand and tucks a stay piece of hair behind my ear. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "And your glasses top it all off, smart is extremely sexy." He taps my frames.

"Wow." I am really shocked. Bella said he was a jerk, but he's been nothing but nice to me. Maybe it's because he's drunk.

"Oh you're here!" Bella says as she comes out of the back room. She smiles apologetically, "Sorry, I was on the phone with Mrs. Newton and she's coming in today. So you two have to leave."

"But you're my ride." I'm slightly annoyed, this is so like Bella.

"Blaise, can you give Angela a ride?" She asks.

"Sure." He stands, surprisingly steadily for being drunk, but he still leans on the shelves for support. He puts on his jacket. "Let's go, Angie."

I get up and follow him out of the store. It's raining as usual, I curse silently to myself, my coat is in Bella's truck. Blaise goes over to a shiny black motorcycle and sits down, he looks around uncertainly, before turning back to me. He motions for me to get on. "Your drunk," I shake my head, "You can't drive, come with me. Let's sober you up."

He sighs, "Fine." He walks back over to me. He eyes me, hugging my arms and standing under the awning of the store, "Where's your jacket?"

I laugh, "It's in Bella's car, I wasn't thinking." To my surprise he takes off his rain cost and gives it to me. "But you'll get soaked." I protest, "You'll probably catch a cold."

"I don't catch colds." He says with a laugh, "Now where are we going?"

"There's a coffee shop not to far along this road." I say and he takes out another small bottle and drinks it.

I look at him like he's crazy, but he just shrugs, "It keeps me warm." As we start walking, he rolls his bike along, he continues rambling, "I like that you're tall too. Short girls are cute too, but I have to bend down to far to kiss them. With tall girls I don't risk the back injury..." He goes on telling me the different ways I'm pretty, but it really doesn't seem like he's flirting. He also starts randomly switching topics, going from ice cream, to liquor, to horses, etc. I'm only half listening, until he gets to the part about Bella. "Yeah, you know what annoys me about Bella?" I shake my head no, just to hear what he has to say, I can think of ton of annoying things about Bella. "She won't tell me who this mystery guy is that she's trying to steal away from his boyfriend."

"Wait." I stop him, "She hasn't told you?"

He shakes his head as we enter the café, leaving his bike in an empty parking spot. I make him sit down while I get the coffees, he insists on giving me money to pay with. When I bring the drinks back he takes a sip of it and grimaces, "Ugh, I hate coffee." I shrug and he keeps going, "So you know who Bella's ex is?" I nod and he smiles, "Well tell me."

He should know this, I mean it is his brother's boyfriend after all. It was wrong for Bella not to tell him. I sigh, "It's Edward Cullen."

His jaw clenches immediately, "Now I know you don't mean Edward as in Harry's Edward."

I nod, "It's that Edward."

He looks livid, "That bitch. Come on Angie, I have to leave." He stands.

"But you're still drunk." I reply without getting up.

He gives me an exasperated sigh and sits back down, "Do you have a, a," he says like he forgot the name, "a mobile!" He says triumphantly.

I roll my eyes and hand him my phone. He types something and hands it back to me. "Aren't you going to call someone?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Why would I need your mobile to do that?" He asks, "I could just use my own."

"Then what was the point of using mine?" I ask taking a sip of my hot chocolate, I don't drink coffee either.

"I just put my contacts into your mobile. I need a new muggle to hang out with after school." He points to my screen, as I look through my contacts. His name isn't there, "It's under Zabini." I give him a quizzical look, "I'm either first or last never just in the middle." He explains.

"No," I shake my head, "What's a muggle?"

"A what now?" He pretends to be confused, "Excuse me, I have to call the man who hangs out in my basement for that ride." I roll my eyes as he dials the number. "Hello Sev." He frowns as the person on the other end replies, "Yes, well funny story. I'm supposed to drive my girl Angela home, but it would seem I'm not fit to drive." He listens, "Yes, I got it while I back in England. Can you come get us?" He listens some more, "Thank you Sev, and we're in a coffee shop. Bye now." He hangs up.

"I'm your girl?" I ask, arching my eyebrow. We sit back down at the both.

He gives me a cocky grin, "Your pretty enough to be my girl."

I do a mock gasp, "Blaise Zabini, are you flirty with me?" I take another sip of my hot chocolate.

He has a mischievous glint in his eye, "You better hope not." He stirs his coffee.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Anyone who knows me knows I can't keep my hands to myself." He winks, "And only once have I not gotten what I want." While he's stirring his hands slips and goes into his drink. He curses quietly.

I check my watch, "How are you this drunk, it's only four o'clock."

He shrugs, "It's a talent of mine." He smiles as he looks out the window, "Oh, Sev is here." He stands up and takes my hand. He practically drags me outside, and attempts to hug a scary looking man getting out of a dark blue jeep. The man is tall, he has a long nose, black eyes, and greasy black hair.

"Control yourself." The man sneers and immediately Blaise straightens up.

"Angela this is the man who hangs out in my basement. Sev, this is Angela." Blaise introduces us.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I say politely, Sev ignores me.

"Put your bike in the boot." He says sternly, and Blaise does so.

"You can get in, Angela." Blaise says lifting the bike, how can he pick that thing up with no problem? I open the door and sit in the backseat, the car smells like a mix of men's cologne and mint.

On the car ride to my house I give Sev directions. He and Blaise argue in the front seat, something about no self control and being irresponsible. When we get to my house, Blaise gets out of the car too. "Angela, don't I get a hug?" He opens his arms, "I believe I deserve it."

"For what?" I ask rolling my eyes, "Getting drunk and making me wait in café for another ride."

He still smiles, "You have to admit, it was more interesting than what you had planned."

I trudge over and give him a hug, he grabs my butt. I stare at him in shock, "What?" He looks at me innocently, "I warned you, I can't keep my hands to myself."

I hit him jokingly, "Bye Blaise." I push off of him and turn around to walk into my house.

"Bye Angela!" He says getting back into his car, and Sev drives away._Hermione's POV_**  
**My office door bursts open, and Luna flies in on a broomstick. Her artificial legs nowhere in sight as the broom drops her off in a chair in front of my desk. No wonder I didn't hear the familiar clinking sound the legs make. "They're going to get hurt." She says quickly.

"Who's going to get hurt?" I ask, standing up and walking to my fireplace.

"The boys!" Luna cries, "I can't see exactly when or where, but I know they are and soon."

I grab some floo powder, "I've got to go over there. Tell Theo where I am, and ask him to send me some clothes. Tell anyone else who asks that I'm taking health days." Luna nods as I shout "Oak Manor!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys this short thing is hardly a chapter but I've been super busy with school and haven't had time to write a bunch. I hope you all don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Harry, love, it's ten o'clock." Edward's velvety voice says, and I yawn tiredly. I open one eye sleepily, Edward's looking at me expectantly. Sun streams through the windows and he sparkles.

"Why so early?" I ask, closing my eyes again and cuddling back into his chest.

"It's the seventh of October." He replies and I sit straight up. Teddy's coming today! I jump up and run to my closet, looking for good clothes, I have to impress Andromeda. I finally choose a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a dark green tie.

I exit my closet and turn to Edward, "Does this look responsible and fatherly?" I hold up what I've picked out.

Edward smiles, "Yes, but why are you trying so hard to impress this Andromeda woman?" He asks.

"Because," I begin with a sigh, crawling back into his arms, "The reason she won custody of Teddy was because she argued that I was too young to be a father, and that I was soilder most likely suffering from PTSD that wouldn't act responsibly." I look up into his golden eyes, "I need to prove her wrong." I smile at him, "Which is why, I'm going to ask that you iron these while I'm in the shower." He gives me a look, "Pretty please?" I plead, and he takes the clothes.

When I get out the shower Edward is gone and in his place are my ironed clothes and a note. I'm not sure if having your boyfriend here in his pajamas would seem very responsible, I'll come back a bit later. Love you, Edward. He does have a point. I sigh and put on my clothes. I gel my hair back so it doesn't stick up like it normally does. I had to use a charm to keep it down too. At eleven o'clock I go downstairs and wait by the fireplace. Teddy and Andromeda should be here any second.

The flames erupt from the fireplace and I stand up with a grin as Andromeda walks out of the fireplace carrying Teddy in her arms. When Teddy sees me his hair and eyes change to match mine, "Teddy!" I fake shout and he reaches for me. "May I?" I ask Andromeda and she hands him to me. "Would you like something to eat?" I ask her.

"No." She shakes her head, "We ate before we arrived." I give her a tour of the house, I notice how she looks for anything that could be deemed unsafe. She's extremely overprotective of Teddy, but so am I, she finds nothing, Edward and I spent all yesterday baby-proofing the house.

"Bye Andromeda." I smile as we get back around to the fireplace, "See you in a week." She doesn't reply as she steps into the fireplace.

After she's gone I play with Teddy in a playpen Edward setup before he left. At around twelve Neville comes downstairs, he peeks his head inside the living room and grins. "Is that my nephew?" He picks up Teddy as spins around. Teddy sputters happily, and claps. "What are you going to do with him during school?" He asks as he bounces up and down slightly.

"I'm taking him with me." I reply, "I've talked about with Snape. I only have a week with him, he's not going to spend the majority of it being babysat by Snape."

He sits down on the floor next to me, "What's the cover story?" He says while smiling at Teddy and putting him in the baby bouncer thing. The baby boy changes his hair and eyes to match Neville, Neville grins in delight. "And how are you going to stop him from doing that?" He says in a 'baby voice' as he tickles Teddy. Teddy giggles happily.

I smile, watching the two, "He's my godson, at the moment I have custody and I'm not leaving him." There's a knock on the door, "Come in!" I called, and in a moment Edward is by my side kissing my temple. "Welcome back." I grinned and I watched as he wrinkled his nose. "What's wrong? Does he need to be changed?"

"It's nothing." Edward said, but he still looked down at Teddy curiously. I reached down and picked Teddy up, but I didn't smell anything. I watched as Teddy did the same thing, then it dawned on me.

"Teddy's dad was a werewolf." I explained, "Is that what you smell?"

He gave a small smile, "He's smells like the Quileutes, only fainter. Can I hold him?" He asked. I let him hold Teddy. It surprised me how good he was with him, Edward rocked Teddy back and forth, and sung quietly to him. Right before Teddy fell asleep his hair changed to Edward's copper color and his eyes changed to Edward's topaz color. "What was that?" Edward asked quietly with wide eyes.

"His mother was a Metamorphmagus, she could change her appearance at will." I explained and Edward nodded.

We spent the rest of the morning spending time with Teddy. I missed my godson, and I was glad he was back, even if for only a week. I missed last month because Andromeda told the council I had moved to a new unfamiliar place that they couldn't be sure was for Teddy. The other boys trickled downstairs and it seemed like Teddy was a net they kept getting trapped in. Edward left a little later, he said we were having a family moment and he didn't want to intrude.

It was about two in the afternoon when the floo sputtered to life. "'Mione! Luna?!" Draco said, he was closest to the fireplace. We had gotten used to Hermione coming through the floo when she had time, but Luna had never done this before. I couldn't even see how she'd get to the floo without legs.

"Something bad is going to happen!" Luna cried, and my heart clenched. When Luna had 'feelings' they usually happened.

"What's going to happen?" Neville asked, handing Teddy to me. Rocking him gently back and forth gave me something to do so I wouldn't freak out, much like Blaise was.

"Someone's going to get hurt." Luna said as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Draco got up and paced, as did Neville. Blaise's fingers started twitching, soon he'd get up and grab a bottle, but he'd find none. "I can't tell who." Luna grimaced, her lack of sight was obviously frustrating her.

My mind ran back to Bellatrix, she was looking for us. I could feel it in my gut. I thought again about who could've helped her. I couldn't think of anyone that would be able to help her. Even if there were Death Eaters still lose we would've known if it was them. I handed Teddy to Blaise right before the world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I was rereading this Fic and I realized how cruel I am and how poorly written it was. I can't believe I decided to stop writing and leave you all with that cliffhanger. So I've decided that I'm going to do some major editing and keep writing. So without further ado, Chapter Thirteen:**

**I still love ya, T**

* * *

_Draco's POV:_

Thank Merlin for Ron's keeper reflexes, or Harry's head would have surely hit the coffee table when he fainted. I wasn't sure, but over the past week I had thought he had been eating less. He had also been spending a lot of time in the storage room in the basement when Edward wasn't here. He's overworking himself again, trying to find Bellatrix. I bet he blamed himself somehow for Luna's news that one of us is going to get hurt.

Everyone watched as Ron placed Harry on the couch before turning back to Hermione and Luna. He took his wand out and pointed it at Harry, "_Rennervate._"

Harry woke up coughing and Neville went into the kitchen to get him some water. At that time Teddy also started crying, so Blaise left the room with him as well. After drinking some of the water Harry looked at us with remorse in his eyes, "I'm so sorry." He said quietly as he sat up.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hermione asked, moving to sit next to Harry. I went to sit on the other side of him as well.

He put his head in his hands, "This is all my fault." He muttered angrily.

I patted his back, "Harry, do you plan on personally harming any of us?"

He looked at me with shock, "No! Why would you ask something like that?"

I smirked, "Well if you aren't planning on hurting us, then you have nothing to apologize for. We all knew what we were getting into when we decided to be on your side."

Harry gave me a small smile in return, "Where's Teddy?" He asked as Blaise walked back into the room.

My fellow Slytherin tossed Harry the white baby monitor, "He's asleep." Blaise turned to Luna, "What was it you were saying about on of us getting hurt?"

Luna looked at Harry wearily before looking back at Blaise, "I had a... strong feeling that one of you are going to get hurt." Ron and I gulped, Luna's 'strong feelings' always came true.

Blaise gave a playful grin as he lifted up his hand, it had a green bandaid on it, as he said, "It's okay Luna, it was just the paper cut I got this morning."

Luna glared, "You know that's not what I meant Blaise." Blaise pouted.

"Where's Snape or a member of your security detail?" Hermione asked looking around as if one of them would just walk in our house.

"I'll go get Snape." Ron said as the front door opened and in came Krum.

"Her-myo-ninny?" He said with a grin, "It has been too long."

"Viktor?" Hermione replied in surprise, "You're part of their security detail?" The Bulgarian nodded. "You're going to have to tighten security. Luna has had a prediction."

"I have already heard and it is being done as we speak." He replied before leaving the house quickly. Harry, Blaise, Neville and I were all glaring at him.

My mobile buzzed in my pocket. **Seth: Wanna hang out today?**

**Me: I'd love too, but we're having a bit of a crisis at the moment. Reschedule?**

**Seth: :( Okay, maybe tomorrow.**

When I looked back up again Severus was giving orders, "None of you are to go anywhere without another magical person. You may still travel with the vampires as they can handle themselves." We nodded. Inwardly I groaned. That meant no more hanging out with Seth, or at least hanging out without one of my brothers there. Blaise was also pouting, who was he planning to meet?

"Do you think it's her?" Neville asked, his eyes hardening. I could practically see him transforming back into a solider in front of my eyes.

Snape looked to Luna, who averted her eyes, before turning back to us, "We have no way of knowing, but until we do we are to treat this matter with the upmost respect. As though it is her." We nodded once more before Snape said, "You are dismissed." We all left the living room dutifully.

I wandered into a room that was Teddy's makeshift nursery and picked up the sleeping boy. I walked down into the storage room in the basement, knowing that's where Harry would be. I gasped when I went inside. All of our junk was pushed to one side of the room. Maps with red pushpins covered an entire wall, another wall had The Prophet pinned up, I noticed that some articles were circled. Harry sat at desk, strewn across the desk were pictures of people and lists of names. Some with red X's through them.

"I knew it." I said and Harry jumped.

When he saw me he cursed, "I knew I should have warded this room."

I looked at some of the circled articles, one in particular caught my eye:

**Possible Lestrange Sightings in Germany, France, England, and Spain.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange, who on September first escaped from Azkaban for a second time is believed to have been seen in Germany, Italy, France and Spain. Black seems to appear randomly from place to place in no order at all. Having first been spotted in London and last in Barcelona... (Continued on page C2)**

Included was a map of where she had been spotted. "She's using my property." I murmured looking at the cities she had been seen in. I looked at the largest map Harry had posted and I saw the pushpins were in the same location.

"What was that?" Harry asked turning around wildly and looking at the map as well.

I pointed to each of the pushpins, "There is a Malfoy or Black Estate within ten kilometers of all of these towns."

Harry grinned, "I didn't know that, but it makes sense now! Do you notice anything else?"

I stared at the map for a couple moments, before pointing to Portugal, "It looks like she's moving westward across Europe, I'd send Aurors to the Black Estate in Braganza. If she hasn't already moved on again."

Harry nodded, "I wish we could actually go over there. I hate feeling like they're going to launch a surprise attack any minute." His green eyes looked to Teddy and he frowned, "Maybe he should go back with Andromeda, it might be safer."

"Hell no," I said, holding Teddy closer to me, "He's going to stay here for his week."

Harry gave me a small smile, "Thanks, Draco."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/followings. Y'all are just lovely, thank you so much! Someone reviewed about Blaise and Angela so I made a quick chapter from Blaise's POV. Also in this AU the war was much more gruesome than in the books, so this is also getting in the mind of the boys.**

_Blaise's POV:_

Emmett looked at me with an amused glint in his eyes, "Sounds like you're in quite a predicament." He came over, along with Edward after Luna and Hermione left. We sat at the bar in the basement, I was explaining our new security to him. I drank ginger ale as there were no alcoholic drinks at the bar and Snape would take away my stash if he knew I had it. "But why are you complaining about not being able to see your 'muggle'" He looked unsure of the word, I nodded and he continued, "Instead of worrying about one of you all getting injured, and this Bellatrick person?"

"Bellatrix." I corrected before sighing, "I'm scared out of mind, you don't notice?"

Emmett looked at me, "It's like you're wearing a mask. You're emotionless." Dammit, I'm turning back into a solider. During the war strong emotions were a weakness, so I had none. I used to suppress all emotions behind a mask of uncaring, a bit like I used to do at Hogwarts, but ten-fold. I shouldn't be doing that now, it's peacetime (sort of) so I forced myself to look scared. Emmett shook his head, pitying me, "I might be dead, but I show a helluv a lot more emotion than you."

"Anyway I'm trying not to think about it." I explained, "We shouldn't dwell on things we can't change."

Emmett nodded solemnly, "So are you going to fight this Bellatrix?" Emmett gave an excited grin, "We haven't had a good battle in awhile."

I knew what he meant. I was also tensed for an upcoming battle that I wasn't sure when it would start. I felt like I really just needed to beat the shit out of something, but at the same time I never wanted to see battle again. "I think we've seen enough battles to last a lifetime."

Emmett's mouth gaped open, "Damn I forgot who I was talking to."

I shrugged, "It's fine."

Emmett's mobile buzzed and he looked at before looking back to me, "Rosalie says I've gotta get home." He got up and left, leaving me sitting at the bar alone. I desperately wanted a drink.

Even if I told Emmett not to dwell in things we can't change, I couldn't stop thinking of Luna's prediction. If any of us were to be seriously injured I hoped it would be me, the others all have someone who cares about them here. All I've got is a muggle who I can't even visit at the moment, and I've only seen her a couple of times.

Oh shit! I never warned Edward of Bella's plan. He was probably doing things I don't even want to think about with Harry upstairs, but he had to know. I dragged myself away from the bar and up the stairs until I was outside Harry's door.

I knocked and Harry opened the door, I was thankful that they were both fully clothed. It looked like they had been playing cards, "What's wrong, Blaise?"

I looked at Edward, who was sitting on Harry's bed looking at me expectantly, "I need to talk to Edward." I told Harry as I thought, _This is important_. I let that thought slip through my Occlumency shields and Edward nodded.

"I'll be right back, love." Edward said as he left, kissing Harry on the forehead.

We walked in silence to my room, once inside I pointed my wand at the door and said, "Muffilatio." Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "Harry's nosy, and he doesn't need to know about this." I explained.

"Any of what?" He asked.

I sat down on my desk, "I met Bella la couple weeks ago, and yes. It's that Bella." Edward nodded and I continued, "I didn't know who she was until Angie pointed it out to me, but Bella told me something interesting." Instead of telling Edward I let my shields down and replayed the memory of her telling me her plan.

Edward sighed, "Thanks, I was wondering why she hasn't been a problem yet."

"I just wanted to give you a warning." I said, "That was all I needed to say." Edward nodded before he left. I was left alone once again.

I wanted to go drag Angela out of whatever boring activity she was doing today, but Snape had made it clear that we weren't to leave without another magical person. I sat on my bed for another five minutes before getting up. Fuck it, I'm going to have a guard following me everywhere I go anyway. I grabbed my raincoat and an extra helmet and snuck out of the house. Besides if I was leaving less protected than the other there would be a greater chance that I'd be the one who going to get hurt.

On my bike it took me about ten minutes to get Angela's house. I took off my helmet and carried it under my arm as I knocked on the front door. From within someone yelled, "Coming!" Moments later the door was opened and an older version of Angela stood before me.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Weber, I'm Blaise Zabini." I introduced myself, "Is Angela home?"

The woman stared at me in shock before calling, "Angela you have company!"

"Who is it?" I heard Angela call back.

"A boy named Blaise Zabini!" Her mother called. Moments later Angela came to the door and her mother disappeared back into their house. She was dressed in sweats and her hair was in a sloppy bun.

"What are you doing today?" I asked her as I leaned against her door frame.

"There's a Biology test tomorrow," She said, adjusting her glasses, "I was just studying."

I rolled my eyes, "That's boring. You're going to hang out with me today instead."

She eyed me suspiciously, "You're not drunk are you?"

I laughed as I shook my head, "Sadly sober. Sev took most of my stash after we dropped you off."

"Why don't I believe you?" She replied as she adjusted her glasses.

I leaned in closer to her, about as close as I would to kiss her, and breathed. I knew she'd smell nothing but my mint toothpaste. "Believe me now?" She blushed and nodded. I went back to where I was standing before, "Now go get dressed, we've got places to go."

She shook her head, "I've got to study, but you can come in if you like." She stepped aside to allow me entrance into her house. "Come on." She ordered and went up the stairs, I followed dutifully.

Once upstairs I heard her mother call, "No closed doors!" I smirked as Angela sat on her bed amongst her textbook and notes, blushing. I sat at her desk as she got to work. She didn't talk much, and only asked me to quiz her once, but I guess that's better than drinking in my room alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey thanks for reading and whatnot! Y'all should all review, that would be amazing! Thanks!**

* * *

_Edwards's POV_

It was Monday night and Harry wasn't in his bedroom when I went through the window, he hadn't gone to school today either. None of them had. I sighed and saw that Teddy wasn't in his crib either.

I went down to the storage room in their basement, before I opened the door I was assaulted with five gruesome dreams, and one surprisingly happy one. I opened the door to see all the boys asleep. Harry, Draco, and Neville appeared to have fallen asleep staring at maps. They were slumped over in chairs, their foreheads and cheeks pressed against the wall. Blaise and Ron were slumped over a desk. Scattered across the area were cereal bowls, and Chinese food takeout bins. Teddy was asleep in a crib in the middle of the room, the source of the bright and colorful dream.

I carried each of them to their respective rooms. Then I returned to Harry's room. He was whimpering in his sleep, I held him. It was times like these where I was reminded that they were soilders. At around 3am Blaise walked into the room, upon seeing me he muttered, "Sorry, I'll just find Drake."

"No." I protested, "I'll leave." I let go of Harry as Blaise got into the bed.

"Thanks." He muttered. I left the house and walked through the woods to get back to my house. I had the strangest sensation that I was being watched, but I saw no one around. I didn't hear any thoughts either, but I smelt someone in the area.

Whoever it was smelled damp and musty, like they had been locked away somewhere for awhile. "Who's there?" I called, seconds later I realized how stupid that was. As if a person following me would suddenly say, 'It's just me! The person/thing about to attack you!' I didn't like the feeling and I listened closely for the sound of footfalls, I heard none. It got to the point where instead of my lesuirely walk home I ran. As I started running I was painfully aware of the sound of a woman cackling as I ran. When I got to my room I realized that no regular woman could've deceived me like that, it had to have been a witch.

_Ron's POV_

Tuesday morning I woke up in my bed, strange, I don't remember walking upstairs from our meeting room. I groaned as I got up, not bothering to change before going back down to the meeting room. My stomach growled, I made a detour to the kitchen.

Snape glared at me when I got into the kitchen, "Why aren't you dressed?" He asked.

I grabbed a box of Cap'n Crunch and poured it into a mixing bowl, I almost used the entire box. "I'm just going downstairs, I doubt Draco will be that offended that much over my clothing choice."

"Weasley, you and the others will go to school-"

"But Snape-" I groaned.

"You were ordered not to investigate by the Minister. Now go get the others, you will go to school today." Snape ordered as Harry came upstairs from the basement. "Potter go get ready for school."

Harry mumbled, "Not going to school" As he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yes you are." Snape replied calmly.

Harry did not react as calmly, he slammed his cup on the counter send pumpkin juice flying, "We have too much to do! We can't just sit around playing muggle when there is a criminal on the loose that we can catch!"

Snape stood, "Harry, wasn't the purpose of moving all the way to America to get away from the wizarding world." Harry gave the slightest nod and looked at Snape suspiciously, "You all," Snape looked over at me too, "Have done more than enough for the wizarding world, let the aurors actually do their jobs now."

Harry still looked angry, but again gave a slight nod to Snape before turning to me, "We're going to school today."

I looked at Harry in shock, "You're not serious are you?" I asked as we walked back upstairs.

He shook his head, "This is just to appease Snape, we're leaving after lunch." He then moved to the other guys' rooms and began banging on their doors. "Wake up boys! We've got school!" I frowned, staring at Harry, who was forcibly removing Draco from his room. Draco ran back into his room only to be dragged back out by Harry.

Harry sent me a thumbs up after Draco shouted, "I'm up, dammit!" Before going off to Blaise's room. Harry is definitely up to something.

_Harry's POV_

I had a checklist going through my mind as I walked into school, I merely nodded to Edward in greeting, my mind was racing. Get Snape off our backs, _check_, get the boys out of the house, _check_, keep everyone safe... fuck. Why did I think going to school would be a good idea, we're all separated! I can't breathe. I stopped walking down and kept trying to breathe, taking rapid breaths, but it wasn't working.

"Love, slow down." Edward said frantically, guiding me over to the side of the hall and forcing me to sit. "Harry, please, take deep breaths." Edward, oh Merlin, would he survive against a battle with Bellatrix? I have to keep him safe too, and all the rest of the Cullen's. I started hyperventilating again and the last thing I saw before the world went dark was Edward's topaz eyes staring worriedly at me.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Edward?" I asked hoarsely. The room I woke up was entirely too bright, it took me a moment to figure out I was in a hospital. I was hooked up to a heart monitor, and there was an IV in my arm. The room was empty besides a doctor who was writing something on a chart. Upon closer inspection he looked too perfect, this must be Carlisle. Edward had told me his dad was a doctor.

Carlisle looked up, "Nice to see that you're awake. I'm your Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." Ah-ha my suspicions are confirmed, "Sorry we had to meet like this."

"Where's Ron, Blaise, Draco, and Neville?" I asked. I must have seemed rather rude, but this was my family, "Are they okay?"

Carlisle nodded, "They're all in the waiting room, and in case you were wondering you had a panic attack." Oh right, something did happen to me, whatever they're okay.

I nodded, and went to remove the needle in my arm, "Thank you, doctor, I'll be on my way."

Carlisle stopped my hand and removed the IV himself, "You have to stay here for at least another hour for observation."

I shook my head frantically, "No, we're sitting ducks here, we have to leave. Neville! Ron! Drake! Blaise! Leave! You're sitting ducks!" I screamed and Carlisle looked alarmed as the boys flooded into the room, I was surprised to see that Snape came in with him.

"Harry," Blaise said soothingly, "We are not going to leave you here."

"Yeah, mate." Ron said, "We're always going to stick with you." Draco and Neville said words of agreement. I held my head in my hands. No, no, no! The boys, the Cullens, anyone at school, they'll never be safe from her while I'm here. I have to do something.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen  
**_Harry's POV_

We left the hospital about two hours later. During that time I convinced the boys that I was fine and that they could leave, they did so reluctantly. Snape stayed while he talked in a low voice to Carlisle. Edward was able to come in, he had Teddy, who was sporting bronze hair and topaz eyes, with him.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he drove back to my house. Teddy was asleep in my arms so he whispered.

"You don't know?" I replied giving him a cheeky grin that effectively hid the strengthening of my Occlumency shields.

He gave me a crooked smile in return, "At the moment you're masking your thoughts with snake-speak-"

"Parseltongue." I corrected, while rocking Teddy.

"What are you planning?" Edward continued as he pulled into my driveway, he gave me a curious look.

"What to do with Teddy." I replied quietly as I told the half truth. There was a lot of things I was planning, that was only part of it.

"Nothing's going to hurt him." He replied as we got out of the car, he ran a cool hand through my hair. I calmed down somewhat at the motion, but I was worked up again as soon as he removed his hand.

I nodded, looking down at the sleeping boy. I can't be sure of that, and it's better safe than sorry. There was no way Teddy would be staying here. "I'll text you," I told Edward, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I think we'll be sleeping in the meeting room tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward nodded before getting in his car and driving away. I went into the house, and made sure to act as normal as possible, if they knew my plan they'd only try to stop me.

_Draco's POV_

The morning after Harry's panic attack I went into the meeting room to find that several articles had been taken off the wall along with one of our smaller maps. Harry must've taken them upstairs with him last night to study them some more. I yawned as I made my way back up the steps, stopping by the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

I took my tea upstairs to Harry's room, I knocked on the door. No response. I knocked a bit louder. No response.

I went in anyway, and I nearly choked on my tea when I did. I did end up dropping the cup, it spilled and broke. Harry's bed was made, which was very rare. Some of the pictures on the wall were missing, along with his Firebolt 2 and a good amount of clothes from his closet. No, no, no! I walked around Harry's room, and saw several things out of place or missing. There was also another major thing, well person, missing: Teddy wasn't in his crib, nor were any of his baby things around the room.

I ran to Ron's room and kicked his door down, "Bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed as he was shocked from his sleep.

"Is Harry in here?!" I asked a bit louder than necessary.

But it got Ron's attention, he shook his head no and I ran out the room to Neville's, with Ron at my heels. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

I ignored him, "Is Harry in here?!" I demanded, becoming more frantic by the second. I know Harry's a sodding Gryffindor, but he wouldn't do something this stupid would he?

"N-no." Neville sputtered in shock as I ran from the room and to Blaise's, both Neville and Ron ran behind me. Blaise probably hearing he commotion was awake, and replied in the negative before I could even ask him the question.

"What's going on, Draco?" Ron asked again.

By this time I was freaking out, my breathing was labored, "Maps... Articles... Gone. Harry... Room... No broom... Less clothes... Teddy... And Harry... Missing."

It took a minute for them to comprehend what I had said. Before Ron and Neville could freak out like I am Blaise said, "Let's see if Snape knows anything, okay?"

We all ran up the steps to the attic door, Snape had taken up residence there. Never have I wanted to talk to my godfather more.

_Alice's POV_

It was around midnight, nothing was out of the ordinary. Edward was at his piano (well that might be considered strange, but Harry had family things so he couldn't spend the night over there), Emmett and I were playing video games, Rose was braiding and unbraiding her hair, Jasper was reading, Esme was trying out new flower arrangements, and Carlisle was in his study. Then out of nowhere Rose got up and looked out of the window in awe. "What is it, babe?" Emmett asked without looking from the game.

"There's a silver stag on the other side of the river." Rose whispered.

Emmett looked up from our game just in time for me to win, he cursed as I stuck my tongue out at him. He flipped me off before turning back to Rose, "Is there some drug that works on us that you haven't told me about? Because holding back on that kinda stuff ain't right."

As Esme walked to the window next to Rosalie she hit Emmett upside the head. "I see it too."

I got up and walked to the window to see along with Emmett. There was a bright silver stag standing across the river, "Eddy come see this!" Emmett called. Edward got up from the piano and went to look too. When Edward arrived the stag seemed to stare at him before slowing walking over the river and closer to us. We watched in silence, except for Emmett who muttered, "I wonder if it tastes good."

The buck continued its pace as Esme brought Carlisle in to show him, Carlisle stared in shock like the rest of us. "I've never seen anything like this." Well that's odd enough. The stag kept walking closer to the house. Until the point where it walked straight through the glass and into our living room, it ignored us and walked over to Edward's piano and laid on top of it.

It stayed there until morning, occasionally flickered, but after that it shined brightly. We went back to our activities, but we all kept one eye on the stag. About an hour before we would leave for school Blaise appeared in our living room with a crack.

We all jumped, and it takes a lot to startle a vampire. We had seen Harry pop onto the doorstep, but he never just popped into the living room. "Hey Blaise!" Emmett said with a grin as he stood up to greet him. Blaise was the only one besides Harry who had been to our house, he hangs out with Emmett a lot.

It took me a moment to realize something was wrong. Blaise was in only his boxers, and he looked rattled, "Is Harry here?" He asked urgently.

Edward was by his side in less than a second, "No. He's not a your house?"

Blaise shook his head and looked around frantically, like he didn't believe Edward. Edward made a pained noise and looked like he didn't want to believe Blaise. Blaise spotted the stag and ran over to where it was lying on the piano, "Where did that come from?!" He demanded, looking first to Edward.

Edward was staring into space, so I answered, "It just walked in last night."

Blaise faced the stag, "I'm Blaise Zabini." He seemed to speak directly to it.

Emmett smirked and made a crazy motion and pointed at Blaise. To our surprise the stag opened its mouth and Harry's voice came out, "Er, hi Blaise. You've probably figured out that I'm not at home, or here. I guess I'll get right to it, I'm off to find Bellatrix." Here Edward made another pained noise and fell to his knees. "Last night I took Teddy back to Andromeda's house and I packed a bag. You all aren't going to be in any danger because of me anymore. It was supposed to end after the war, but it looks like my job is still unfinished, so I'm going to find Bellatrix and make sure she can never hurt any of you ever again. In my room at the house, in my desk drawer I've addressed a letter to all the boys, you too Edward. Guys, I know you, don't try to find me. Just stay safe. Please. I'll be back when I'm done my with my job, until then, I love you all." Edward looked like he would be crying if he could. Tears were flowing from Blaise's eyes, but his face was a mask.

He didn't move for about three minutes until he shouted, "Sodding Gryffindors! How the fuck could he do this!" He stopped yelling when I suddenly hugged him, and he started openly crying onto my shoulder.

Jasper and Emmett moved to pick Edward off from the ground and placed him on the couch as I spoke to Blaise. "Are the others waiting for you?" I asked. It was about a minute before Blaise gave the tiniest nod. I continued as I wiped away some of his tears with my thumbs, "So you need to take Edward to your house so he can get his letter and you can tell the other boys." Blaise sniffled and nodded.

He walked over to Edward and extended his hand. Edward made no motion to move, Blaise sighed and took Edward's hand before disappearing with a crack, taking Edward with him.

I turned Jas and wrapped my arms around him, Edward had told us about Bellatrix and the war. We know she's dangerous. Jas wrapped his arms around me, before I could even talk he kissed the top of my head and said, "I know, doll, I know."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh this was really hard to write, but I feel like this is actually something he would do to keep his loved ones safe. Ugh I'm all emotional now, I'm going to leave you with this, please review and whatnot guys. Love ya, T.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_  
_Edward's POV_

The strange doe opened its mouth and my Harry's voice came out, I have to say I wasn't very surprised. I had been strangely drawn to it all night. "Er, hi Blaise. You've probably figured out that I'm not at home, or here. I guess I'll get right to it, I'm off to Bellatrix." _No!_ It felt like someone just ripped my head off. Why would he deliberately put himself in danger. Not my Harry, not my Harry, _not my Harry,_ was all I could think as my legs collapsed and I whimpered. "Last night I took Teddy back to Andromeda's house and I packed a bag. You all aren't going to be in any danger because of me anymore, I'm going to find Bellatrix. In my room at the house, in my desk drawer I've addressed a letter to all the boys, you too Edward. Guys, I know you, don't try to find me. Just stay safe. Please. I'll be back when I'm done my with my job, until then, I love you all." If Harry didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. We can't even follow a scent if he's doing that teleporting thing. My mate is gone.

I think Blaise started shouting, but he stopped suddenly and started crying. I wish I could cry, I don't think I can do anything. I felt hands on me and suddenly I think I'm on the couch. Why would he do this? He could've told me, I would've gone with him in a heartbeat. He leaves suddenly and leaves a letter? What else could he possibly have to say? He's already ripped out my still heart. This can't be true. Suddenly I'm sucked through that too small hole once again, but I don't care this time. I'm going numb.

I landed with a thud on the floor in his house. There were four pairs of shoes surrounding me, I moaned when I saw that none of them were Harry's beat up sneakers. They ignored me as Blaise told them the news, "He wasn't there," One of them gave a whimper the same time I did, "But his patronus was. He went off to find her. He thought he was putting us all in danger, so he decided to go off her."

I think it was Neville's voice who angrily growled, "I should've killed her when I had the chance!"

"There, there, mate." Draco said, "You were being merciful, it puts us above the monsters."

"Great good it's done us." Neville muttered.

Blaise cleared his throat to get the boys attention, "He said he left us letters in his desk upstairs." The shoes disappeared as they ran away and I still laid on the floor, feeling no desire to get up.

Moments later I heard someone from upstairs say, "Where's Edward?" A pair of feet came thudding down the steps and Draco was suddenly inches from my face.

"Edward?" He asked tentatively, snapping his fingers in front of my face. My eyes left the ground and found his gray ones, he talked to me as if I was a toddler, "You're going to have to get up so you can go read Harry's letter. Okay?" I just stared at the ground again, Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. My knees buckled again and soon I was back on the floor with a dull thud. Draco pulled me up again more forcefully and sat me down on the couch. He pointed a slender finger in my face, "Look here, Cullen, you may see Harry as someone who needs to be protected, but you are wrong. Harry is a fighter, Harry is strong, Harry is a survivor, and Harry would be _disgusted_ by your sorry display." I swallowed, knowing he was correct, "Stand up." He commanded, I obeyed, "Harry didn't rip the worst Dark Lord in a century's throat out with his bare hands by chance. He can hold his own, he knows how to live in nature, and he'll be okay until we find him." I nodded minutely and his face softened, "Now let's go get that letter, okay."

"Okay." I whispered as he turned and went up the steps. I followed him up to Harry's room, my legs were moving on their own. His desk drawer was open and inside there was a white envelope with my name on it in Harry's sloppy scrawl. It looked like it was written very quickly. I ripped open the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Edward, that seems too formal... I'm sorry I've got a lot on my mind at the moment, but I couldn't just leave without reason like your ex did. Edward, I'm so so so sorry, and no matter how many so's I write it will never be enough. Never. I just couldn't stay there knowing that somewhere out there Bellatrix is plotting, planning, revenge that would end up hurting as many people I love as possible. I had to go, she can't know that I was here with the boys, she can't know that your coven has become like family to me, and she cannot know that I am in love with you._

Reading those six words jolted me, and I couldn't help but smile faintly.

_To keep everyone I love safe I will gladly go spend a bit of time roughing it on the run and trying to solve a puzzle with no clues to stop a mad person. It wouldn't be the first time, and seeing how things have gone so far, it probably won't be the last. I'll be back in your arms as soon as I dispose of her body. I love you Edward Cullen, and don't forget it. I'll be back before you know it. Love you, Harry._  
_PS: In case you do forget, I understand completely. It's my fault for leaving and do whatever you need to stay happy. I really do have to get going now, until next time love._

The lined paper he wrote it on had wet spots, he must've been crying as he wrote it. I read the letter over again, stopping over his last note. Did he actually believe that there would ever be anyone else? As I went to put the letter back into the envelope I noticed that there was something else inside.

I took out what I found to be photographs, three of them to be exact, all of them magical. The first one was black-and-white of Harry and I sitting on one of the couches downstairs. We were watching the TV and Harry was leaning against my side using my chest as a pillow and my arms were wrapped around his waist. Every once in awhile Harry would look up at me and smile before I kissed him, or we would both laugh at something on the screen. The second was a picture from a time when Emmett and I had come over here. I smiled again as I noticed that Harry and I kept stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. The third was Harry lounging by the pool downstairs, in nothing but his trunks and shades. Wow, Harry has a nice body. He grinned, lifted the sunglasses, winked at the camera, before flexing. I chuckled, I remember taking that one. I took out my wallet and placed the first two photos in my wallet along with the letter and I put the pool shot in my breast pocket.

When I looked up the other boys were staring at me curiously. I had forgotten they were there. "He's less of a zombie now." Ron said as he attempted to hide wiping a tear from his eye.

"What's the plan?" I asked, the letter and Draco's talk did reassure me of Harry's safety, but I still wanted him back as soon as possible.

"He's probably gone to where she was last sighted." Blaise answered a bit slowly like he was waking up from a long sleep, tucking his letter into his pocket. I noticed the other boys did the same.

"And where was that?" I asked, prepared to take the nearest plane to wherever to get to Harry.

Blaise looked to the Ron, who answered, "New England, a little less than a week ago."

"I think we have a problem." I said slowly, they looked at me curiously. I explained the cackling laughter, and the musty smell I encountered on my way home on Monday.

I expected an explosive reaction from the four, but they remained surprisingly calm. Though Neville did clench his jaw, his face had also hardened. He didn't look like the guy I had met a month ago, he looked like a war hardened veteran. He asked, "Can you clarify? What do you mean by 'musty smell'."

"It smelled like something that had been locked away for a long time." I explained, losing my patience somewhat, how is this going to help us find Harry?

"Like in Azkaban." Ron muttered giving Blaise a look.

Blaise nodded, "Have you heard or smelled anything like that since Monday?" I shook my head. They all nodded in unison as Blaise continued, "Have you felt cold, hopeless, and full of despair at a random time in the past couple of weeks?"

"Think about who you're talking to." I replied, "How is this going to help find Harry?"

Neville patted my back as a crash came from downstairs. We sprinted down the steps, a large part of me was desperately hoping that it was Harry. I hoped he had realized the stupidity of what he did and came back.

When we got downstairs we found that sadly it was just Hermione looking around, covered in ash and crying. To my surprise when the Headmistress saw me she wrapped her arms around me, "Oh Edward! I'm so sorry! Harry can be quite the idiot at times, but he's just doing this because he loves you."

Before I could reply green flames sprouted from the fireplace and a tall lanky man with shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes walked out. He was also dressed like an old college professor of mine used to. "'Mione, dear, let the man breathe."

Hermione wiped her eyes and let go of me as Blaise and Draco hugged the man. "Theo!" Draco grinned.

Blaise also gave an easy grin, "_Ciao_ Professor Nott. Took you two long enough to get here."

"Snape is still meeting with Kingsley. There was a bit of a problem at Hogwarts." The man they called Theo explained.

Hermione gave a small smile as Theo wrapped his arm around her, "Oh yes," She said, "It would seem that Zonko's son is at Hogwarts now, he's giving Fred and George a run for their money. We came as fast as we could."

Blaise gave an immature smirk, "I bet you did." The boys all laughed like eighth graders. I cleared my throat and they suddenly remembered that this wasn't a reunion.

Hermione nodded, "So what time did he er," Hermione looked to me and frowned slightly, "Depart?"

I groaned, "You make it sound like he died."

"Sorry." Hermione said quickly, before whispering in Theo's ear, "I read a book about these types of vampires, they're very protective over their mates. They are quite devastated when they're put in any harm."

I would be blushing if I could, I fake whispered back to Hermione, "Can we get back to Harry." She blushed as we moved into their sitting room to continue our "meeting". About two hours later Snape came in and joined the meeting. He added news from 'The Minister'. It was decided that my family and I would each have a guard with us at all times. I wasn't paying a lot of attention. My mind was trying to picture Harry out in New England, where the others all think he is most likely, alone, but I couldn't picture it. Maybe it's better that way.

_Harry's POV_  
I ducked into the side alley next to a bar, quietly separating myself from the rest of the foot traffic on the Boston street. I took a deep breath and plugged my nose before downing another dose of polyjuice potion. I had stole it from Snape's pantry before leaving.

I didn't go immediately to Boston, first I went to the Wizarding community in Seattle. I plucked the hair from a drunk wizard stumbling out of the _Sweeping Broomsticks_, of course making sure that it was really his. After changing my appearance I bought some food and other basic supplies. Then I took train to LA, to throw the boys off when they try to follow my scent. Halfway there I disapparated to New York, and from there Boston.

After finishing the transformation I walked into a wizarding pub with sleek blond hair and black eyes to see if anyone had seen her. Everyone looked at me like I was an idiot. An older wizard chuckled, "You must be crazy, kid. Why would you want to find her, she'll kill you!"

I tried to give him a smile, but by the look on he old man's face it was more predatory than I had hoped for, "I've got some unfinished business with her." I replied quietly.

The man looked at me slowly before exclaiming, "'Unfinished business?' Who are you Neville Longbottom?"

For a second there he had me scared that I had been found out. Thank Merlin for the lack of current events in America, I shook my head, "No, I'm pretty sure he has brown hair and he's British." The polyjuice potion masked my voice making me sound like the unknown man who's identity I stole, thank Merlin he was American.

The man nodded and turned back to his drink, leaving me sitting there dumbstruck. After a couple of minutes a girl with red hair that reminded me of Ginny's tapped my shoulder. I jumped about a mile and I was ready to Avada her in a second when she smiled, "Were you asking about Bellatrix Lestrange?"

I nodded, "She was last spotted in this area."

The ginger chuckled, "Well you're not going to find anything out from old Mr. Carter," She gestured to the man I had spoken to before, "What do ya wanna know, cutie?" The girl asked as she walked behind the bar and began to mix a drink.

"Exactly where she was spotted." I replied, inching away as she leaned in uncomfortably close.

She looked at me curiously, but didn't comment on what she was wondering about before answering my question, "She was spotted by my friend Mary-Anne last week leaving a wandmaker's shop in the middle of the night, but when they interviewed the owner of the shop he was Confunded and could hardly tell up from down."

I nodded and got up to leave, "What was the name of that shop?"

"McDruss' Wand Emporium." She replied and I moved to hurry out of the bar, but she caught my hand, "Dontcha wanna know something that wasn't in the papers?" I nodded eagerly, she smirked and bent down (the man whose identity I stole isn't much taller than me) to whisper in my ear, "She wasn't alone."

I looked at her in surprise, waiting for her to say more. When she didn't I asked, "Who?" Impatiently.

She looked at me shock, "Mary-Anne said it was an Asian girl, and a blond boy, but his hair was fluffier than your's."

Asian girl... Cho! Cho's on Bellatrix's side? Well she's never been very strong-willed, but is breaking a girl's heart a good reason for turning evil? I have to tell the boys... Boy... The blond boy. Who could that be, I've got to guess that he's around my age because the ginger called him a boy. There were a lot of blonde guys at Hogwarts.

"Thanks for the help, but I've got to get going." I said quickly, releasing my hand from her grasp.

She caught it once again. "Wait what's your name?"

"Ernie." I replied using the first name I could think of, "Ernie Macmillan." With that I hurried from the shop and into the alley. I disapperated into the forests of Vermont and set up camp and put up the wards before going into my tent. I jumped on my bed and sighed. Closing my eyes I realized I'd never be able to get to sleep without Edward's arm wrapped around me. I guess I'll just keep watch then.

It wasn't long before I found that I shouldn't be alone with my thoughts. I took a pen and piece of paper from my pack and began writing a list of all the blonde guys I knew of at Hogwarts. Who the hell could it be?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_  
_Emmett's POV_

"Come on, guys." I said opening the door to Harry's house, "I brought food!" I called shutting the door with my foot. I didn't get a response, I moved into their base of operations, otherwise known as their dining room.

When I went in the dining room the six of them were all hunched over maps and articles arguing with each other in low voices on how to proceed. Coffee mugs lay scattered around the room, they're practically living on caffeine. The tall guy named Theo stayed after Hermione had to leave to fulfill her duties as Headmistress. Theo leaves every time he has a class to teach, but he's back as soon as it's over. Edward has only left the house twice to hunt in the three days since Harry left. None of them looked up when I entered the room. "Come on boys, you gotta eat." I said as I unpacked the takeout bag.

I sighed when I didn't get a response, leaving most of the bins with them as I went to find Snape. I knocked on the door to his potions workplace, the guy gave me the creeps I'm not getting on his bad side. I went inside when he said I could, "Hello professor." I said to the Snape, "Just brought you all something to eat."

"That was kind of you." He said slowly looking at me suspiciously.

I gave him the tin of lo mien, "I know for a fact the guys up there are hardly eating, so it looked like it was time for Emmett to play Papa Bear."

I think I almost got a smirk out of the man before he dismissed me. I went back upstairs to the dining room to find that nothing had changed. I sighed walking over to Edward first, "Look at me Eddie, let me see those eyes." I repeatedly poked him in his side until he looked up at me. His eyes were getting darker a lot faster, now they were close to dangerously dark. "Go hunt, Eddie."

"I just went yesterday." He muttered, turning to get back into the debate.

"You're thirstier now that you're constantly angry at the world. Go. Hunt." I told him in a no nonsense voice, he growled at me, I growled back without hesitation. We glared at each other for a minute before he slowly got up and left the house.

I walked over to Ron who was closest to the takeout bins, moving away the map that he was reading. "Oi!" He shouted scrambling to get the map back.

I held it just out of his reach, and handed him a fork, "Ronald Weasley if you do not eat this Chinese food I will contact your mother." The good thing about spending a lot of time with Ron and everybody else is that you learn a lot about them. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley is a scary woman has its advantages.

Sure enough Ron paled and took the fork from my hand. "Thanks." He muttered before tucking in. Score one for Papa Bear.

Feeling pretty good about myself from my success with Ron, though getting him to eat isn't a huge accomplishment, I moved over to Draco and Neville.

I snatched away their articles, "Hey!" They shouted at once as I put food in front of them.

"Get to grubbin'" I told the boys, handing them a fork.

Draco shoved the fork and food away before grabbing another article, "We're working, we'll eat later."

"Bullshit." I shook my head, "That's what you said yesterday and the day before, and you haven't eaten a real meal yet."

"We're busy with work." Neville said grabbing another article.

I tsked, "All work and no play makes for a dull boy." I took their articles again, and put the Chinese food back in front of them, "Do your boyfriends know that you aren't taking care of yourselves." I asked, looking from the blonde and brunette pointedly.

The wolf-boys would be down here in a second if I told them that Neville and Draco weren't eating. By the look on their faces they knew it too, they quietly accepted the forks and began to eat.

By now it was just Blaise and Theo. Blaise doesn't really have a girlfriend that I could threaten him with, just that human Angela and she's too nice to come up here and threaten him. I don't know a lot about Theo either, just that he's a 'Charms' professor and dating Hermione. We all know Hermione would be here if she could, so she's too busy for me to use as a threat because Theo knows that she can't be here at a moments notice. I tried a couple of times to convince them to eat and failed.

I took out my phone, and made a quick call. Ten minutes later Rosalie and Esme were at the door. If anyone knows how to motherly guilt these guys into eating it would be Esme, and Rose came along because she's scary sometimes. I'm not afraid to admit that my lady is a bad ass. I led them into the dining room, Draco, Ron, and Neville were still eating, and Blaise and Theo were arguing. Edward hadn't come back yet.

"I got Blaise." Rose said looking at kid with a frown. Esme nodded and went over to Theo while Rose talked to Blaise. After five minutes of arguing they grudgingly agreed to eat.

While the boys ate, barely taking bites and arguing still, Esme looked like she would cry, she hadn't even spoken to them often but still thought of the wizards as 'her babies'. "What are we going to do?" Rose asked in a whisper, looking at me.

Esme did the same as she commented, "They're going to work themselves to death."

I know this may seem hard to believe, but I'm not generally the brains of our little operation, unless we're planning a hunting trip or something. Usually it's Eddie or Carlisle making plans, but Carlisle is at the hospital, and Edward isn't much help at all at the moment. I scratched my chin as I thought, "Is Jasper out with Alice?"

Esme shook her head, "Alice and Jasper had just gotten home when we left."

I nodded, "Alright, do you two remember when Jasper first joined the family?"

Rose nodded, "When I didn't like him because he was an idiot?"

"Rosalie..." Esme scolded. "He has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, he couldn't help being so protective."

My girl shrugged, unaffected, "It was annoying, he only talked to Alice and wasn't even attempting to do anything at all. He even go to school, he was only focused on her." She trailed off as she figured out what I was getting at. "You think the wizards are doing the same to with Harry?"

"Rosalie," Esme scolded, "They have names, how would you feel if they just called us the vampires?"

She scoffed, "They probably do."

"Anyway," I interrupted before Rose continued, "When Jas was like this his friend Peter had to come and calm him the fuck down. Jas should get his ass over here and talk to these guys." Rose and Esme looked skeptical and glanced over at the wizards. The boys had finished eating and were giving me pointed looks as they threw away empty containers.

"It'll work." I said wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders, "Let's go, it'll give them the illusion we're done bothering them. Esme, can you intercept Edward before he gets back here. Him moaning about how they have to keep working to find Harry won't help at all." Esme nodded and ran off to the woods.

As we walked to Rose's red convertible she looked up at me with a puzzled expression, "Why do you care so much?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

I gave her a smile as we got in the car, but didn't respond. Truly, I didn't know why I cared so much about these mortals.

_Alice's POV_

I grinned as Jas left the closet, showing off the new clothes we had bought today, "You look great, now go try on the next one."

He looked into the shopping bag that was still laying on bed, "But doll, it's the same sweater, this one is just in green."

"Please?" I begged giving Jas a bright smile.

"Alright." He replied, taking off his shirt.

"Jasper Hale don't you dare change out here. Go back into that changing room." I said pushing him into the room.

"But doll, you already know what it looks like." Jas replied, but still went into the changing room. After a couple seconds he called in his cute southern drawl, "Stop feeling so damn smug."

I gasped, "Jasper Whitlock cursing at a woman? This new century must be finally getting to you."

He was about to threaten to not come out of our change room at all, but Emmett burst through our door with one of his huge hands over his eyes. Emmett gave a huge grin, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He wiggled his eyebrows provocatively.

I threw my stuffed puppy at him, "What do you want?" As I asked Jasper left the change room in the same sweater he went in wearing. I glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Emmett grinned, "Actually I'm here to kidnap Jasper."

"For what?" He asked, taking the price tag off of the sweater he was wearing.

"I need you to talk to the wizards." He replied, the grin slipping off his face replaced with a more serious look that was usually reserved for hunting.

"They're still not eating or sleeping?" I asked. Those boys were working themselves far too hard. I had gone over yesterday with Emmett to see how Draco and the others were holding up.

"What do you want me to do?" Jasper asked, fixing his curls in the mirror on the wall.

"Talk to them, make them live again." Emmett shrugged, "What Peter did for you."

Jasper stilled at the mention of his intervention with Peter. I reached out and took his fingers in mine, those were dark days for him. He looked at Emmett and I in disbelief, "It can't be that bad."

"It is." Emmett and I whispered solemnly.

Jasper nodded, "I'll meet you at in the car." He told Emmett, Emmett nodded and left the room.

Jasper turned to me, "I don't even know what to say to those guys, I can hardly remember what Peter said to me."

I gave Jasper a pointed look as I grabbed a notebook by his nightstand. "You only rewrite his speech in a notebook at least once a day, there's several others in the closet too. You could take one of those with you."

Jasper looked down guiltily, "I can't go near them doll, all their emotions are too familiar."

"What-" I began to ask, but he anticipated my question.

"They feel like they're letting him down. They feel like no matter what they're not doing enough. They feel scared and anxious." He replied, his voice shaking a bit. I looked at Jas in shock, he hasn't been anywhere the boys since before Harry left. He remembered the feeling from earlier in his life. I opened the notebook to a random page and shoved it under his nose. He reread the speech a couple of times.

"Can you do it?" I asked, "They're basically our family, and they need your help."

Jas sighed and nodded, "Let's do it doll." He drawled as he went to go grab one of the smaller notebooks from the closet. He stuck it in his back pocket and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading us down to where Emmett was waiting.


End file.
